Welcome to the Hellmouth
by magical-notes
Summary: Buffy the Vampire Slayer cast with Cats. Multiple pairings, some slash. Griddlebone, chosen by destiny to be the Slayer just wants a normal life. When she moves to Sunnydale, that is just not gonna happen. Demons, Vampires, Watchers, and teenagers abound.
1. Check it Out

Griddlebone's sleep was fitful, plagued with nightmares. A lair, a devilish vampiric face. Her eyes snapped open as she woke with a start. Her blue eyes scanned her bedroom, re-orienting herself in wakefulness. She shook her head, trying to rid herself of the dream's images.

"Grids," Jennyanydots said, sticking her head in her daughters room. "You up yet?"

The young blond pulled a pillow over her head, "Practically, Mom."

"Come on honey," Jenny said, coming into the half unpacked room and prying the pillow off her daughter's face as if used to this. "You don't want to be late for your first day at a new school."

The teen grimaced, "No...wouldn't want _that_."

Jenny shook her head slightly, fluffing the pillow and sticking it back on the bed. "Come on honey, I made you breakfast and I'll drop you off."

Grids sighed, finally sitting up, "Alright, I'm up. I'm up."

"Good," her mother said, giving her a grin and heading back downstairs.

The girl sighed, getting out of bed and digging through her closet for something to wear from what she'd already unpacked before pausing in front of the mirror to get her hair done and put on just a bit of make-up. She slung her bag over her shoulder and headed downstairs.

Her mother offered her a sunny smile and a glass of orange juice. "Are you excited for your new school?" she asked. "Lots of new people to meet."

"Lots of new classes to deal with. I'm _thrilled._" She sighed, "It'll be...different."

"Sometimes different is good," Jenny said softly.

Grids dropped her gaze to the tabletop, "Sorry. Yeah, I guess I am excited, just not sure it's a good fit."

"Nothing to apologize for," Jenny replied. "It's hard moving, I know, but I'm sure you'll be able to find a niche with no problem. Now eat up, you'll want a full stomach to face it."

The teen managed a smile before turning her attention to her breakfast.

Shortly therefore her mother managed to get her into the car, and driven to the school, offering her a broad smile before Grids got out. "Now, have a good time. You'll make friends with no problem. Think positive thoughts. And..." she paused before asking softly. "Try not to get kicked out?"

Grids managed a slight smile in response, "I promise to do my best." She got out after another moment, "Have a good day, Mom."

"You too honey," Jenny said with a smile, pulling away and heading to her brand new job as well.

The young blond watched the car as it disappeared around a corner before turning and heading into the school.

As she walked by, a young teenager on a skateboard made his way through the crowd, his hair a bit untamed and wearing clothes a little too clashing to be considered fashionable but he appeared comfortable in them.

However, on seeing Grids going by, he almost lost control of the skateboard, running into a railing and stopping abruptly, though the board continued on a bit further, hitting the leg of another boy heading to class.

"Misto!" the first said jumping up, momentarily forgetting the new face. "You're so very much the person I wanted to see."

The shorter boy turned, tucking some of his longish black hair back. "Really?" he asked, blinking.

"Yeah, well, I was kinda having this problem with the math.

Mistoffelees hardly looked impressed by that. "Which part, Tugger?"

"The math," the taller said, retrieving his skateboard and tucking it under his arm.

Adjusting his green plaid vest, Mistoffelees rolled his eyes. "Alright. Do you have theories in Trig? You should check it out."

"Check it out?" Tugger asked, almost looking like he wanted to make a sexual joke off that, getting another eye roll from the shorter.

"From the library. Where the books live."

"Right. I'm there. See, I want to change," Tugger insisted and Mistoffelees just shook his head slightly. "Oh!" Tugger said as if just remembering something important. "New girl!"

"New girl?" Mistoffelees asked, tilting his head slightly.

"That's right. I saw her. She's pretty much a hotty."

"I did hear someone was transferring here..." Mistoffelees offered, though he didn't seem terribly enthused about the hotty description. He glanced around but she was already gone.

Griddlebone made her way into the principal's office, sitting down in front of his desk as he looked over her transcripts.

"Griddlebone Summers, sophomore, late of Hemery High in Los Angeles. Interesting record, quite a career..." She looked on in horror as he ripped the paper he was reading off of into four pieces, "Welcome to Sunnydale! A clean slate, Griddlebone, that's what you get here. What's past is past. We're not interested in what it says on a piece of paper, even if it says-" He looked down again, blinking, "Whoa."

"Mr. Flutie-"

"All the kids here are free to call me Bob."

"Bob-"

"But they don't." He turned his attention to reassembling the torn sheet with scotch tape.

Grids watched him, trying not to wince with the way he was putting it back together, "I know my transcripts are a little... colorful."

"Hey... We're not caring about that. Do you think, uh, 'colorful' is the word? Not, uh, 'dismal'?"

She gaped at him, "It wasn't _that_ bad!"

"You burned down the gym."

"I-I did, I really did, but... You're not seeing the big picture here, I mean, that gym was full of vampi-asbestos." She pursed her lips together, praying he hadn't heard her slip.

He hadn't. "Griddlebone, don't worry. Any other school they might say 'watch your step', or 'we'll be watching you'... But, that's just not the way _here_. We want to service your needs, and help you to respect our needs. And if your needs and our needs don't mesh..." He put the poorly taped sheet back in her file and snapped it shut.

Grids jumped and was more than relieved when he told her she could go. She picked up her bag and slipped out of the office, running smack into another girl, her bag falling and her stuff scattering as she muttered a rapid apology and knelt to pick it up.

Coming through the crowd, Tugger took a moment to smooth back his hair before scooping down quickly to help her. "Can I have you? Dyeh, can I help you?" he asked, handing her back a book.

She blinked at him for a moment, but took the book, offering him a smile, "Thanks."

"I don't know you do I?" he asked.

She shifted the book into her bag, holding out a hand, "I'm Grids, I'm new today."

"Tugger," he replied. "Is me. That is... Hi."

She bit her lip slightly at that, withdrawing her hand and picking up the last of her books, "Well, thanks…"

"Maybe I'll see you around. Maybe at school, since we both… go there…" Tugger started out brightly and realized what he was saying halfway through.

"Sounds great!" She rose, slinging her bag onto her shoulder again, "It was nice to meet you." She offered him another smile before heading toward her class.

"'We both go to school…' Very suave. Very not pathetic," Tugger muttered, standing and shaking his head. He paused, picking up something she left behind. "Hey you forgot your..." he took a look at it. "Stake?"

She didn't hear him, entering her first classroom to learn about "The Black Death."

As the bell rang and she rose from her desk, the redhead who'd let her share her book turned to her and offered her hand, "Hi! I'm Bombalurina."

The blond offered her a smile, "I'm Grids."

"If you're looking for a textbook of your very own there's probably a few in the library."

"Oh, great, thanks." She paused, "Where would that be?"

"I'll show you, come on." Bomba offered her a curious glance as they headed out of the classroom, "So you're from Hemery, right? In L.A.?"

"Um, yeah."

"Oh, I would _kill _to live in L.A. That close to that many shoes?"

Grids laughed as they continued down the hall, "It's not quite all it's cracked up to be, but it's close."

The two girls rounded another corner, Bomba continuing what she had been saying, "Well, you'll be okay here. If you hang with me and mine, you'll be accepted in no time. Of course, we do have to test your coolness factor. You're from L.A., so you can skip the written, but let's see. Vamp nail polish?"

Grids arched an eyebrow, "Um, over?"

"So over. James Spader?"

"He needs to call me!"

Bombalurina nodded slightly, "Frappaccinos?"

"Trendy...but tasty."

"John Tesh?"

"The Devil."

"That was pretty much a gimme, but..." She grinned, "You passed!"

"Oh, goody!" Well, that was a possible niche to fit into, now to see if she could keep from blowing it.

The two of them turned toward the water fountain, Bombalurina frowning at the person there for a moment before managing a thin, condescending smile.

Mistoffelees stepped back from the water fountain, blinking at the pair.

Bomba smiled at him, "Mistoffelees! Nice vest. Good to know your lack of fashion sense never changes."

The shorter leaned back slightly but otherwise tried not to change expression. "Good to know some things never change isn't it?"

"Years come and go, but fifth grade will always be with you. Are you done?"

The dark haired boy blinked and stepped back. "You're welcome to it," he said, gesturing to the fountain and looked like he wanted to add, "I hope the water chokes you" but just hitched his bag up higher and left.

Grids watched him go, swallowing uncomfortably at that scene. Bombalurina drew her attention back as she spoke, "You wanna fit in here, the first rule is: know your losers. Once you can identify them all by sight" she glanced in Mistoffelees' direction, "they're a lot easier to avoid."

Grids let out a nervous laugh, looking in the direction the boy had gone, but said nothing.

The two of girls continued on their way to the library, Grids letting Bombalurina talked-she seemed to enjoy the sound of her own voice. "And if you're not too swamped with catching up you should come by the Bronze tonight."

"The who?"

"The Bronze. It's the only club worth going to around here. They let anybody in, but it's still the scene. It's in the bad part of town."

"Where's that?" She paused outside a set of double doors with circular windows set in them.

"About a half a block from the good part of town." Bomba laughed, shrugging, "We don't have a whole lot of town here. But, um, you should show!"

"Well, I'll try." The blond glanced toward the library, "Uh, thanks."

"Good. So I'll see you in gym, and you can tell me absolutely everything there is to know about you." She waved as she headed down the hall.

"Great!" Her pasted smile vanished once Bombalurina had left, "Oh, that sounds like fun..." She took a breath and then entered the library, scanning the large room. She couldn't hear anyone and the place looked deserted. "Hello?" She made her way past the desk "Is anybody here?" She paused at the counter, looking over the newspaper there. A picture was circled, the caption above it saying something about missing boys. She jumped and whirled around when someone tapped her on the shoulder. "Oh! Anybody's here!"

The librarian stood there, looking her over from behind his glasses, "Can I help you?"

"I was looking for some, well, books. I'm new."

He paused for a moment. "Miss Summers?"

"Good call! Guess I'm the only new kid, huh?"

"I'm Mr. Coricopat. The librarian. I was told you were coming." He stepped past her and slipped behind the counter.

"Great! So, um, I'm gonna need 'Perspectives on 20th Century-'"

He cut her off before she could get any further in her booklist, "I know what you're after!" He pulled out a large old book with the word "VAMPYR" written in gilded lettering across the leather cover.

Grids paled and took a step back, "That's not what I'm looking for."

"Are you sure?" Confusion lit the man's face.

"I'm _way_ sure," she backed another step.

"...My mistake." He leaned down to place the book back under the counter, "So what is it you said-" He blinked when he straightened to find her gone and the library door swinging in her wake.

-.-.-

Shortly thereafter during lunch, Mistoffelees sat on a low half wall, legs crossed and sack lunch in his lap. He was considering an apple and enjoying the Southern California weather.

Griddlebone made her way out of the school onto the quad, pausing when she saw the boy. She made her way over, " Uh, Hi! Mistoffelees, right?"

He glanced up quickly. "Why? I mean, hi. That... did you want me to move or something?"

She paused, shaking her head slightly, "Why don't we start with, 'Hi, I'm Grids,' and, uh, then let's segue directly into me asking you for a favor." Grids sat down next to him, "It doesn't involve moving, but it does involve hanging out with me for a while."

"But you're hanging with Bomba," Mistoffelees said, confused.

"I can't do both?"

"Not legally," Mistoffelees informed her in all seriousness.

Her brows rose at that and she took a deep breath, "Look, I really wanna get by here-new school-and...Bomba's been really nice... to me anyway, but, um, I kinda have this burning desire not to flunk all my classes, and I heard a rumor that you were the person to talk to if I wanted to get caught up"

"Oh," Mistoffelees said and then his eyes lit up. "I could totally help! If you have sixth period free we could meet in the library!"

She shook her head quickly, "Or not. Or we could meet someplace quieter. Louder. Uh, that place just kinda gives me the wiggins."

Mistoffelees blinked and shrugged. "It has that effect on most kids it seems. I love it, though. It's a great collection and the new librarian is really cool."

"He's new?" And creepily enthusiastic, and knew way more than he should.

"Yeah, he just started. He was a curator of some British Museum. Or the British museum, I'm not sure. But he knows everything and he brought all these historical volumes and biographies and..." Mistoffelees started babbling for lack of a better word, getting more and more excited about the thought of British museums and books, before he paused and offered quietly, unsure suddenly, "...am I the single dullest person alive?"

Grids shook her head, though her brain had started to shut off somewhere around the second "museum," "Not at all!"

Mistoffelees still seemed to wilt slightly just as Tugger came down the staircase behind them. "Hey! Are you guys busy? Can I interrupt? I'm interrupting."

Grids offered the new arrival a bit of a smile, "Hey."

"Oh, Griddlebone, this is Tugger," Mistoffelees tried to say by way of introduction.

"Oh, me and Grids go way back. Old friends, very close. Then there was that period of estrangement, I think we were both changing as people, but here we are and it's like old times, I'm quite moved," Tugger rattled off

Mistoffelees gave him a long look. "Is it me, or are you turning into a bibbling idiot?"

"Oh, it's not you," Tugger said, giving him a shame faced look and Mistoffelees sighed softly.

"It's...it's nice meeting you both," she glanced from Mistoffelees to Tugger and back.

Mistoffelees offered her a faint shrug and Tugger continued. "Well, we wanted to welcome you, make you feel at home. Unless you have a scary home," he paused again before producing the stake. "And to return this." He held it up. "The only thing I can figure is you're building a really tiny little fence..."

Her eyes widened as she took it from him, "Hah, no, um, a-actually it was for self-defense. Everyone has them in L.A. Pepper spray is just so passé." Okay, that was officially one of her worst excuses.

Frowning at her, Mistoffelees blinked in confusion and Tugger raised a brow. "Well then, what do you like, what do you do for fun, what do you look for in a man... let's hear it," he said, perching on the other side of her and Mistoffelees shot him a look.

"What, do you want her dark painful secrets to publish too?" he asked.

"Gee, everybody wants to know about me. How keen," her tone indicated it was anything but.

"Well," Mistoffelees said with another shrug. "Not a lot happens in a one-Starbucks town like Sunnydale. That makes you big news, but if you're uncomfortable we won't pry," he said giving Tugger another look to tell him he'd better damn well agree.

"I'm really not big news," she protested.

A voice cut in from behind Tugger, "Are these guys bothering you?"

Grids looked up to see Bombalurina standing there, "Uh, no!"

"She's not hanging out with us," Mistoffelees said a little too quickly.

Bomba looked at him, unimpressed, before turning back to Grids. "I don't mean to interrupt your downward mobility, but I just wanted to tell you that you won't be meeting Coach Foster, the woman with the chest hair, because gym was canceled due to the _extreme_ dead guy in the locker."

The blond blinked, "What?"

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Mistoffelees asked, shocked and even Tugger was dumbfounded by that.

"Some guy was stuffed in Aura's locker!" Bomba replied.

Griddlebone took a deep breath, this couldn't be happening..."Dead."

"Totally dead. Way dead."

"So not a little dead then," Tugger finally got his voice back, not wanting to miss the opportunity to snark at Bomba.

She looked at him, rolling her eyes, "Don't you have an elsewhere to be?"

Grids cut any response off, "How did he die?"

"I don't know."

"Well, were there any marks?"

Bomba recoiled, her lip curling, "Morbid much! I didn't ask!"

Grids glanced between the three of them, "Um, I gotta book. I'll, I'll see you guys later." She picked up her things and left quickly.

Bomba watched her go, hand on her hip, "What's her deal?"

Mistoffelees blinked after her in confusion. "That..."

Tugger rose and went to follow. "Well, I need that Trig book anyway, so I'll see you later," he said taking off as well, leaving Mistoffelees with Bomba. He gave her a wary look before attempting to return to his packed lunch, looking after where Grids had disappeared.

* * *

><p>Greetings from your authors!<p>

Here we are again with an epic length AU. We're very much hoping to make this readable to people who haven't seen every single episode, or really any episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. For those of you who have seen Buffy: some pairings are going to be very obvious off who we cast in which roles, but others are not going to be, as the characters do their own take on different character arcs. We cut some stuff, use other stuff, skip others, and generally try to keep things going.

Thank you very much for reading, and reviews make our day happier.


	2. It's a Good Skill to Have for Dancing

Grids snuck up to an exterior entrance to the gym, trying the door and finding it locked. She glanced around, making sure there was no one there before breaking the lock and entering the gym. She made her quiet way across the gym into the locker-room to the body. She knelt, checking for any signs of foul play and found a distinctive bite mark in the boy's throat. "Great."

The double doors to the library swung shut behind her as she swept in, "Okay, what's the sitch?"

The librarian partially emerged from the stacks, "Sorry?"

"You heard about the dead guy, right? The dead guy in the locker?"

He stepped fully into the light, standing on the upper level, "Yes."

Grids dropped her bookbag on the study table and started up the stairs, "'Cause, it's the weirdest thing. He's got two little, little holes in his neck, and all his blood's been drained." She finally reached the Englishman, "Isn't that bizarre? Aren't you just going, 'ooh'?"

He sighed, "I was afraid of this."

"Well, _I_ wasn't! It's my first day! I was afraid that I was gonna be behind in all my classes, that I wouldn't make any friends, that I would have last month's hair. I didn't think there'd be vampires on campus. And I _don't care_."

"Then why are you here?" he asked softly.

"To tell you that... I don't care, which... I don't, and... have now told you, so... bye." She turned away, her exit feeling a good deal more awkward now.

"Is he…that is… w-will he... rise again?"

She paused, turning back to him in confusion, "Who?"

"The boy."

"No. He's just dead."

"Can you be sure?"

She nodded, "To make you a vampire they have to suck your blood. And then you have to suck their blood. It's like a whole big sucking thing. Mostly they're just gonna kill you. Why am I still talking to you?" Grids turned and returned to the lower level of the library.

Coricopat moved over to the railing where he could see her better, "You really have no idea what's going on, do you? You think it's coincidence, your being here? That boy was just the beginning."

"Oh, why can't you people just leave me alone?" She snapped.

"Because you are the Slayer." He recited as he descended the stairs, "Into each generation a Slayer is born, one girl in all the world, a Chosen One, one born with the strength and skill to hunt—"

Grids interrupted him, joining in for about a line and then diverging, "With the strength and skill to hunt the vampires, to stop the spread of their evil blah, blah, blah... I've heard it, okay?"

"I really don't understand this attitude. You, you've accepted your duty, you, you've slain vampires before..."

"Yeah, and I've both been there and done that, and I'm moving on."

"What do you know about this town?" He slipped into his office, glancing briefly over his shoulder at her.

Slightly relieved at the subject change, Grids replied drily, "It's two hours on the freeway from Neiman Marcus?"

"Dig a bit in the history of this place. You'll find a, a steady stream of fairly odd occurrences. Now, I believe this whole area is a center of mystical energy," he re-emerged with four books in his arms and set them on the table, "that things gravitate towards it that, that, that you might not find elsewhere."

"Like vampires."

"Like zombies," he set a volume in Grids' arms, "werewolves" another volume "incubi" a third book, "succubi," the final book, "everything you've ever dreaded was under your bed, but told yourself couldn't be by the light of day. They're all real!"

Grids looked from the books to the librarian, "What? You, like, sent away for the Time-Life series?"

"Actually…yes," he replied, glancing at the books.

"Did you get the free phone?"

"Um, the calendar," he blinked in confusion.

"Cool! But, okay," she dropped to books in his arms, "first of all, I'm a Vampire Slayer. And secondly, I'm retired. Hey, I know! Why don't you kill 'em?"

Coricopat was completely taken aback by that, "I-I'm a Watcher, I-I haven't the skill..."

"Oh, come on, stake through the heart, a little sunlight... It's like falling off a log.

"A-a Slayer slays, a Watcher—"

"Watches?" Grids supplied.

"Yes. No!" He finally set the books down on the table again, "He trains her, he, he-he prepares her—"

Griddlebone tensed at that, lashing out at him, "Prepares me for what? For getting kicked out of school? For losing all of my friends? For having to spend all of my time fighting for my life and never getting to tell anyone because I might endanger them? Go ahead! Prepare me." Her expression dared him to challenge anything she'd said. The two of them stood there, staring at each other for a long moment before Grids turned and left the library in disgust.

Coricopat was left standing there, looking at the still swinging door, "Damn." He hurried to catch up to her.

From behind one of the stakes, Tugger emerged with the Trig book. "Say WHAT?"

Coricopat caught up with Grids outside the library, catching her by the arm and guiding her to the wall, lowering his voice, "The influx of the undead is getting worse. The…the supernatural occurrences, it's been building for years. There's a reason why you're here and a reason why it's _now_!"

"Because now is the time my mom moved here…" She went to move past him, but he stopped her.

"The signs point to a crucial mystical upheaval, very soon. Days. Possibly less."

She looked at him for a long moment, "Oh come on! This is Sunnydale! How bad an evil can there be here?"

It was very much the wrong question to ask.

.o.o.

Grids stood in front of her mirror that evening, a dress in each hand. She held up a short black dress, "Hi! I'm an enormous slut!" Switching dresses she surveyed the blue floral one now in front of her, "Hello! Would you like a copy of 'The Watchtower'?" She sighed, tossing the dresses onto the bed, "I used to be so good at this…"

Jenny paused in the doorway, watching her daughter for a moment. "Are you going out tonight honey?"

"If I can find anything to wear, I'm planning to go out to a club."

Jenny arched a brow gracefully. "Will there be boys there?"

Grids hung up the dresses, no point in getting rid of them yet, as she replied, "No, Mom. It's a nun club."

Jenny grinned at that and her expression slipped. "Just be careful, honey. It's a new town and you should watch out. I know it's smaller than LA, but that doesn't make it safer. So... watch your step alright?"

Grids turned from the closet, offering her mom a slight smile, "I'm always careful, Mom."

"Good," she said softly, and come in further to start fluffing pillows and otherwise tiding up the room. "I really think we can make it work here, you know? We might have already found a space for the gallery and everything."

"That's great."

"Thanks," Jenny said. "And the school here seems nice. Have you met many people yet?"

"Some, yeah. Got invited to go tonight, so...that's maybe promising."

"Oh honey, that's fantastic. Well, I hope you have fun. Try to be in at a decent time though. And of course be careful."

"I'll do my best to be in on time, and I'll be careful. Thanks, Mom."

"Have a good night honey," Jenny said, leaning over to kiss Grids on the cheek before heading downstairs to make herself a cup of tea.

Grids finally found something to wear and slipped out of the house, making her way to the Bronze. She made her way down the dark streets, pausing when she thought she heard someone behind her. She continued on her way until she came to an ally, ducking down it and seeking a hiding place. She glanced up and moved swiftly to be out of sight before whoever it was could round the corner.

A moment later a broad shouldered man came around the corner, glancing around.

Grids swung down from her position on a bar high above the pavement. She brought her feet slamming solidly into his back. With a muffled sound he hit the ground, bouncing up almost instantly.

She crouched at the ready, her eyes narrowed, "Why are you following me?"

He brushed his auburn hair back from his face and smirked. "I know what you're thinking but don't worry. I won't bite."

She relaxed very, very slightly and stepped back a pace, "That didn't answer my question..."

"Who says I'm following you?" he asked, still smirking.

"Why come down this alley if you weren't?"

"Maybe it's a shortcut to my place," he replied, brushing it off.

"And your footsteps matching my pace for the last four blocks?"

"Maybe I like seeing if I can keep a beat. It's a good skill to have for dancing after all."

She looked him over, "You dance then."

"When I get the time. I like to keep in shape."

"So I see. Can I do something for you, or can I go on my way?"

"Go on your way if you like," he replied and held up a hand. "But remember, you're standing at the mouth of Hell. And it's about to open."

She turned to go, but stopped, facing him again, "What..? What do you want?"

"You're standing at the mouth of hell darling." He reached into his jacket and drew out a jewelry box, tossing it at her. "You can't turn your back on it and you have to be ready."

She caught the box, "What for?"

"The Harvest," he replied, turning his back as if to leave.

"The what? Who are you?"

"Look it up," he replied and turned back to flash her a grin. "And let's just say I'm a friend."

"Maybe I don't want a friend."

"I never said I was yours," he replied with a cheeky flash of his teeth before sliding away into the night

Grids watched him go before finally opening the box to find a silver cross and chain inside. She gently withdrew it, glancing in the direction he'd gone again. She fastened the necklace around her throat and continued on her way.

.o.o.

She finally reached the Bronze, paying the doorman and slipping inside. She wove her way through the crowd, not seeing anyone she recognized until she was practically at the bar. The blond approached, offering Mistoffelees a smile, "Hey."

"Oh," he jumped slightly from where he'd been getting a soda. "Hi."

She moved past him and sat on a stool next to him, "You here with someone?"

He blinked at her in confusion for a moment before shaking his head. "No, I'm just here. Tugger might show up later but between now and then it's just me, being here."

"You do that often? Come here alone?"

He shrugged slightly. "Well, there's not really anywhere else to go if I don't want to be in the house..." he paused before continuing. "So yeah, often enough. They usually have decent music if nothing else. And," he shrugged. "Tugger's usually here just as often."

She nodded, leaning back against the bar, "So are you seeing anyone?"

Mistoffelees blinked and gave her a somewhat shocked look. "What? No, I... why?"

"I..." She realized how that could sound, "Oh, no nothing like that. I was just curious."

He hesitated again and shrugged. "Alright. Sorry, not used to being asked that. But no, I'm not. Why, are you?"

"No, I just moved here remember?"

"Well, I don't know. Long distance is possible isn't it? I mean, probably not advised for a whole host of reasons, but it happens."

"No, I'm not seeing anyone. Maybe sometime soon, but for now it's better to just settle into life."

The shorter nodded, running a hand through his hair. "Probably wise."

"On the other hand, life is short, so we'll see."

He arched a brow. "Life is short? That's hardly the normal words out of a teenager's mouth."

She managed a bit of a smile, "Well, I'm not a normal teenager. I'm from L.A. remember?"

"True I suppose," he said. "But still, it seems a little... I don't know, harsh?"

"...There was a body stuffed in the locker at school today and 'life is short' is harsh?"

"Point," he said softly, leaning back against the bar, shoulders shrinking slightly.

She sighed, "I'm sorry, that was out of line..."

"No, it," he floundered and shrugged. "It's fine. It's just hard to deal with sometimes."

"...You've had to deal with it before?"

There was a pause and Mistoffelees nodded slightly. "Yeah, I mean, sometimes. Stuff just keeps happening. I mean, as much as anyone can we're just unlucky. But I mean, big cities have lots of gang violence and stuff, we're just big city violence with a smaller population. Which okay, doesn't make a whole lot of sense but that's how it seems to be..."

"No..." She thought about what the librarian had told her earlier, "It makes a lot of sense."

He blinked. "It does? How?"

"I...well, it doesn't have to be a big city to have things like that happen after all."

"No, but how does it make sense," he continued to frown at her. "I mean... most towns don't have these problems."

"I...I don't know. Forget I said anything."

For a long moment Mistoffelees considered before shrugging. "Sure. Do you want anything to drink then or something?"

"I..." She shrugged, "Sure, why not?"

"Well, alcohol is off the table for all obvious reasons," he said with a faint grin. "But we have the best selection of carbonated beverages and Italian sodas. There's ice cream too."

"Hm, I may have to see about an Italian Soda…," she said, before continuing. "If it makes you feel any better that saying 'life is short' has a follow-up."

"Oh?" he asked, glancing back from where he was considering the Italian Soda flavors.

"Seize the moment. After all, if life's short, might as well make it worth it."

For a moment he considered her before nodding.

She looked around, frowning as she saw the librarian on the next level up, "I'll be right back…"

"Oh that's okay. You don't have to come back," he said with a shrug though his eyes followed where she'd been looking and he blinked rapidly for a moment.

She shook her head, "I'll be back in just a minute."

He nodded slightly at that, eyes still toward where the librarian was standing.

Grids climbed the stairs to where she'd seen the librarian. "So, you like to party with the students. Isn't that kinda skanky?"

"Oh, right, this is me having fun. Watching... clown hair prance about is hardly my idea of a party. I'd much rather be at home with a cup of Bovril and a good book."

"You need a personality, stat!"

He frowned at her, "This is a perfect breeding ground for vampire activity. It's dark, it's crowded... Besides, I knew you were likely to show up, and I have to make you understand—"

"That the Harvest is coming. I know, your friend told me."

"What did you say?"

"The Harvest. That mean something to you? 'Cause I'm drawing a blank."

"I'm not sure. Uh... W-who told you this?"

"This... guy. Dark red hair, gorgeous in an annoying sort of way. I figured you two were buds."

"No. The Harvest. Did he say anything else?"

"Something about the Mouth of Hell. I *really* didn't like him!" She turned away to lean on the railing as the band finished its song.

As they started another song, Coricopat moved around Buffy to lean on the railing and look down at the crowd, "Look at them, throwing themselves about, completely unaware of the danger that surrounds them. Or perhaps you're right. Perhaps there is no trouble coming; the signs could be wrong. It's not as though you've been having the nightmares."

She turned to look at him, her eyes wide, "The…" She drew a deep breath, "I didn't say I'd never slay another vampire. It's not like I have all these fluffy-bunny feelings for them, I'm just not gonna get way extracurricular with it. You know, if I see one, sure I'll—"

Coricopat cut her off, "Will you be ready? There's so much you don't know about them, about your own powers. A vampire appears to be completely normal until the feed is upon them, only then do they reveal their true demonic visage."

"For God's sake, you're like a textbook with arms, I know this."

"The point is, a Slayer should be able to see them anyway. Without looking, without thinking. Can you tell me if there's a vampire in this building? You should know. Even through this mass and this... din, you should be able to sense them. Well, try! Reach out with your mind." He watched her as she looked around, "You have to hone your senses, focus until the energy washes over you, until you, you feel every particle of—"

"There's one."

"W-where?" He blinked in confusion.

"Right there," She pointed, "Talking to that guy with dark hair."

"You don't know—"

"Oh, please! Look at that jacket. He's got the sleeves rolled up, and the shirt! Deal with that outfit for a moment. It's carbon dated. Trust me, only someone living underground for ten years would think that was still the look."

"You missed the point, but…"

Grids froze as she realized who the boy was, "Oh, no…"

"Isn't that—"

"Mistoffelees."

"What's he doing?"

"Well, he doesn't exactly know about 'the mouth of hell' or whatever it is." She replied as she started down the stairs, hoping to get there before Misto could leave with the vamp.

However, she couldn't get through the crowd in time and the vampire lead Mistoffelees out. He looked a little unsure about the whole thing but, well, moments were made to be seized apparently and the other hardly looked too intimidating.

Grids muttered under her breath as she realized she'd lost sight of them. She slipped into the back area and breaks a leg off of a chair, beginning her search. She heard a motion to her left and startled, grabbing the person by the throat and pushing her up against the wall. She let go, stepping back when she recognized the girl, "Bombalurina!"

"God! What is your childhood trauma?"

"Have you seen Mistoffelees? Did he come by here?"

"Why? Do you need to attack him with the stick? Jeez!"

Grids retreated, emerging back onto the main floor. Coricopat met her, "That *was* quick. Well done! I-I need to go to the library. This Harvest thing..."

"I didn't find them!" She started off again.

He caught her by the arm and turned her to face him, "The vampire is not dead?"

"No, but my social life is on the critical list. And Mistoffelees isn't looking like living man of the year candidate quite yet either."

He released her "So, what do we do?"

"I'll take care of it. One vampire I can handle." She slipped through the crowd again, slipping out of the building and trying to figure out which way they would have gone.

As she was walking down the street she all but ran into Tugger who was finally arriving at the club. "You're leaving already?" he asked, but it sounded slightly strained.

"Oh, Tugger! Have you seen Mistoffelees?"

"Not tonight," he replied.

"He left with a guy. I..."

"Wait, Misto?" he gaped at her. "Misto left with a guy? What sort of guy? What sort of _left_ with are we talking about here?"

"Look, it doesn't really matter right now. I need to find him. Where might they have gone?"

"Why?" he asked, voice leaning toward harsh. "Do you know something little M doesn't? Is the guy a vampire? Do you have to slay him?"

She gaped at him, "Was there a-a school bulletin? Was it in the newspaper? Is there anyone in this town who _doesn't_ know I'm the Slayer?"

"I know you think you're this slayer, but that's only cos I was in the library earlier. I mean, what's with you? Are you and the librarian in some creepy crazy club or something? You're not trying to recruit Misto are you?"

"Damn it, Tugger! It doesn't matter, just tell me, where would Mistoffelees go?" Her voice edged toward desperate.

Tugger blinked at her, suddenly registering her tone. "You... you sound serious. He's not really in trouble is he?"

"We don't find him and there's gonna be one more dead body in the morning!" She knew that was blunt, but damn it, there wasn't time for this.

"Oh," Tugger said and turned his head. "Alright. That way." She nodded slightly, murmuring a thanks as she headed quickly in that direction. He paused. "Hey! Wait up," he said rushing after her.

She glanced at him, "You shouldn't come."

"He's my friend," he said. "And I have an idea where he might have gone. You aren't going without me," he informed her, setting his jaw stubbornly.

She looked up at him, "Fine, but when we get there you get him and get the hell out of there."

He nodded quickly. "Alright," he said, movements jittery.

"We'll...we'll find him."

"Good," he said. "Let's go then."


	3. There's Going to be a Later Right?

Meanwhile, Mistoffelees glanced around the graveyard the vampire was leading him through. "Hey, are you sure this is the right short cut?" he asked, nearly tripping over a tomb and feeling panic creep up his throat. Seize the moment, sure. This was only looking like more and more of a bad idea.

The man leading him turned to smirk and Mistoffelees' stomach dropped further. "I-I think I should start getting back... get home and all that," he started to stammer and the man stopped suddenly in from of a mausoleum.

"Ever been in one of these?" he asked, prying the door open and Mistoffelees considered making a run for it right then. This was just getting too creepy.

"I really should get home," he started but the vampire grabbed him by the arm and all but threw him into the place. Yelping, Mistoffelees whirled on him. "That's not funny!" he said, aware that panic was starting to show in his voice.

"I need to get home," he said, starting to back up as the vampire advanced.

"Is that what you think?" the vampire drawled and Mistoffelees realized his back was pressed against the wall. Another form appeared in the doorway, this one looking like a young catholic schoolgirl.

"Is this the best you could do?" she asked the other man already there and Mistoffelees looked between them and the door. There was no way he could make it.

"He's fresh," the other protested and the girl shook her head.

"Too small. I'm not sure there's enough blood in him to make a good meal. Hardly enough to share."

Mistoffelees' eyes widened and he yelled as loud as he could, hoping someone would be around, or even get the other's distracted for a moment. Both of the vampires turned and jumped and he attempted a break for it, getting his arm caught and pulled backward.

Grids stepped inside, "Well, this is nice. It's a little bare, but a dash of paint, a few throw pillows... call it home!" She moved around the coffin in the center of the mausoleum, drawing the vampires' attention.

Tugger followed her in and nearly cried out when he saw Mistoffelees in the hold of the woman, whose face had twisted and changed. She let go of the shorter teen abruptly, shoving him away and turning her attention to Grids instead. Mistoffelees hit the ground hard, and crawled away quickly before attempting to stand, Tugger helping him up.

"Tugger, get out of here." Grids instructed as the male vampire closed in.

"They're not leaving yet," one of the vampires growled.

"Okay, first of all, what's with the outfit? Live in the now, okay? You look like DeBarge!" They closed in on her and she glanced at the female, "Now, we can do this the hard way, or... well, actually there's just the hard way."

"Who the hell are you?" the female vampire demanded.

"Wow, you mean there's actually somebody around here who doesn't know already? That's a relief. I'm telling you, having a secret identity in this town is a full-time job."

The vampire growled as Tugger started pulling Mistoffelees toward the door but the male vampire started moving past Grids on the way to stop them.

Grids let out a huff of breath as she pulled the make-shift stake from earlier out of her jacket and slammed it into the Vampire's chest, barely glancing at him as he fell and turned to ash. She looked at the female vampire, "See what happens when you roughhouse?"

Mistoffelees and Tugger both gaped at the sudden pile of ashes with the female vampire shrugged. "He was young and stupid."

Grids glanced past the vamp to where they still were, "Tugger! Go!"

Tugger nodded and started dragging Mistoffelees with him on the way out as the female vamp advanced on Grids.

Grids took a ready stance to face her. The vamp lunged at her, attempting to tackle her down. Grids dodged, aiming a kick at the vamp's side The Vampire parried, and they continued to fight up and down the cramped space.

Grids finally managed to kick the other into the wall, "You know, I just wanted to start over. Be like everybody else. Have some friends, y'know, maybe a dog... But, no, you had to come_ here_, you couldn't go suck on some other town."

"Who are you?" the vampire demanded, back hitting the wall hard.

She blinked, shaking her head, "Don't you know?"

A hand abruptly wrapped around her throat, lifting her from the ground. "I don't care," a voice growled.

Grids gasped, her hands coming up to pull at the hand on her throat as she kicked out at her attacker.

The vampire behind her, hefted her higher before throwing her at the wall before turning to the other. "Darla," he growled. "You were supposed to be bringing an offering for the Master. We're almost at the Harvest and you dally with this child?"

"We had someone!" Darla protested. "She's already killed Thomas... Luke, she's strong.

Grids carefully started to get up, her head spinning from where she'd hit it slightly. She managed to gain her feet, though she was a bit off balance.

Luke glanced over at her before waving Darla off. "You go. I'll take care of the little girl."

Grids steadied herself for any blows, but opted to make the first move this time. She aimed a kick for his chest, landing a solid one.

"You are strong," he said before punching her in the jaw and slamming her into the ground. "I'm stronger."

She gasped, but stumbled to her feet again, backing away and u the stairs toward the exit.

He grinned before shoving the top of the tomb with all his might at her.

She jumped, landing on her hands on the edge of the coffin and cart wheeling over it to kick the vampire in the chest, knocking him down. Grids scooped up the stake from the floor and lunged at him.

He grabbed the stake before it got to him, squeezing it until it splintered. "You think you can stop me? Stop us?" he asked before punching her back hard. "You have no idea what you're dealing with."

Her lower back hit the edge of the coffin and she rolled off of it onto the floor, carefully trying to get up but her back hurt and her legs weren't working as quickly as she needed them to.

Smirking, he came to stand over her, starting tin intone. "And like a plague of boils, the race of Man covered the earth. But on the third day of the newest light will come over the Harvest… when the blood of men will flow as wine…when the Master will walk among them once more… the world will belong to the Old Ones…" he said as he back handed her when she tried to stand, sending her right into the tomb.

She landed on her back in the crypt, shrieking slightly as she came face to face with the body before falling completely silent, trying to hear where the vampire was. She couldn't hear him and carefully started to lever herself up again. This was not going well...

Suddenly he reared up on the edge of the crypt, smirking down at her. "Amen," he drawled, diving down for her neck. She struggled, trying to knock him off of her.

He grabbed for her throat and pulled back with a scream as his hand came into contact with the silver cross around her neck. Hissing, he drew his hand back abruptly as it burned him. She kicked out with both feet, sending him out of the crypt. She stood, leapt out of the tomb and bolted. He growled, watching her go and looking down at the burn on his hand, scowling.

Grids paused when she was most of the way through the cemetery. Hearing a growl she took off in that direction.

A vampire had Mistoffelees pinned down, going for his neck even as he was trying to hold them back and was attempting to find the leverage to kick it. "Hey!" As the vampire looked up, Grids landed a solid kick to its face, knocking it off of Misto. The Vamp glared at her, but took off running.

Mistoffelees pushed himself up, trying to shake the dirt off him with shaky hands, but it wasn't working.

Grids looked around, not seeing any other vamps in the immediate area, but also not seeing Tugger. She took off again, seeking out the other teen. Still swaying slightly, Mistoffelees followed her. "Tugger was over that way," he said, pointing to the side of where she was heading.

She nodded, glancing at him and changing direction, looping around in the hopes of cutting any Vampires off.

Tugger was knocked out cold, being dragged away by a pair of vampires. Mistoffelees got there first, letting out a little cry so their attention went to him.

Grids caught the two vampires off-guard, knocking them away from Tugger and snapping off a dead branch from a tree. She whirled, slamming it into the chest of one of them, watching as the other took off running.

Mistoffelees sank down next to Tugger, who was starting to wake up. "Are you okay?" he asked quickly.

"Man..." Tugger's voice slurred. "Something hit me..."

"Something," Mistoffelees agreed.

Grids moved over to them, "Are you two alright?"

Mistoffelees looked up and nodded, though he looked unsure and Tugger just stared at her. "You're pretty... did I mention you're pretty?"

Mistoffelees glanced down at him. "Something hit you hard didn't it?" he said, though somewhat affectionately before looking back up at Grids. "Tell me you're going to explain this?"

She swallowed, "We should go talk to Coricopat. He said he was going back to his library."

Blinking, the shorter nodded, trying to get Tugger to stand. "Alright. We should get inside anyway."

Grids leaned down to help get Tugge to his feet, "Yeah, pronto."

o.o.o

Coricopat descended the stairs, picking up books and adding them to the stack in his arms as he spoke, "This world is older than any of you know. Contrary to popular mythology, it did not begin as a paradise. For untold eons demons walked the Earth. They made it their home, their... their Hell. But in time they lost their purchase on this reality. The way was made for mortal animals, for, for man. All that remains of the old ones are vestiges, certain magicks, certain creatures."

"And vampires," Grids supplied.

Mistoffelees swallowed hard from where he was sitting, pulling his legs up to wrap his arms around them. Tugger was pacing the floor behind him. "Okay, this is where I have a problem, see, because we're now talking about vampires. We're having a talk with vampires in it."

"I think I need to sit down," Mistoffelees murmured.

Grids glanced at Misto, "You are sitting down." Her attention turned to Tugger, "What did we see earlier then? Oh, right, those weren't vampires, those were just guys in thundering need of a facial. Or maybe they had rabies. It could have been rabies. A-and that guy turning to dust? Just a trick of light."

Tugger glared at her. "I..."

"So vampires are demons?" Mistoffelees asked, recovering slightly.

She sighed, "Sorry, Tugger. That's what I said when I first saw one."

Coricopat cut in, answering Misto, before anything more could be said, "The books tell the last demon to leave this reality fed off a human, mixed their blood. He was a human form possessed, infected by the demon's soul. He bit another, and another, and so they walk the Earth, feeding... Killing some, mixing their blood with others to make more of their kind. Waiting for the animals to die out, and the old ones to return."

"So what's a slayer?" Tugger asked.

"As long as there have been vampires, there has been the Slayer. One girl in all the world-"

Grids rolled her eyes, "He loves doing this part."

Coricopat frowned at her, "Alright. The Slayer hunts vampires, Griddlebone is a Slayer, don't tell anyone. Well, I think that's all the vampire information you need."

"Whoa," Mistoffelees started to protest, having been looking at Coricopat strangely through the entire speech.

"Except for one thing. How do you kill them?" Tugger asked, overpowering whatever Mistoffelees had been about to say.

"_You _don't. _ I_ do," Grids spoke firmly.

"But," Tugger protested and Mistoffelees reached over to lay a hand on his arm.

She shook her head, "But nothing. You almost got yourselves killed."

"This is probably the dumb question, but shouldn't we call the police?" Mistoffelees asked softly.

Coricopat arched an eyebrow, looking up from the book he was perusing, "And they'd believe us, of course."

"I-I," Mistoffelees stammered. "We don't have to say vampires. We could say it was just... a bad man. Or... something." He wilted against the back of the chair.

Grids shook her head again, leaning against the study table, "They couldn't handle it even if they did show up. They'd only come with guns."

"You have no idea where they went?" The Watcher glanced at her.

"I looked around, but soon as they got clear of the graveyard, they could have just, voom!"

"Vampires can fly?" Tugger asked, startling back.

"No...they can drive," Grids replied, looking over at him.

"Oh," Tugger said, drawing back.

Mistoffelees frowned. "I don't remember hearing a car though. And it's not like we were too close to any roads."

Coricopat narrowly kept a slight note of sarcasm out of his voice, "Let's take an enormous intuitive leap, shall we, and say they went underground."

"Vampires really jam on sewer systems. You can get anywhere in the entire town without catching any rays," Grids explained before looking back at the librarian, "But I didn't see any access around there."

"Well, there's electrical tunnels. They run under the whole town," Tugger offered.

Coricopat didn't look up from the book still, "If we had a diagnostic of the tunnel system it might indicate a, a meeting place, it would, uh... I suppose we could go to the building commission."

Grids just stared at him, "We _so_ don't have time, if what I've been hearing so far is right."

"Um, guys?" Mistoffelees said, raising his hand. "There could be another way?"

That finally did draw the Englishman's attention, "Oh? And what might that be?"

"Computer," Mistoffelees said, glancing around and noticing the one behind the librarian's desk and rising to go over to it.

"I..." He blinked, glancing at Grids and Tugger before following Mistoffelees. Tugger trailed after them as the other teenager sat himself at Coricopat's computer, pulling up the internet and with a few strokes pulling up the map of the electrical tunnels.

Grids shook her head as she looked at the map, "Well, it runs under the graveyard..."

"I don't see any access though," Mistoffelees commented.

Cori spoke from where he was standing behind the teens, "So all the city plans are just open to the public?"

"Um," Mistoffelees glanced back at him. "Well, in a way. I sort of stumbled onto them when I accidentally... decrypted the city council's security system."

Tugger glanced at him but didn't look surprised in the least. "Someone's been naughty... again."

Coricopat's lips quirked upward slightly in amusement at that, "Well-"

He was cut off as Grids straightened, turning away from the computer, "There's nothing here, this is useless!"

"I think you're being a bit hard on yourself," the librarian replied.

"You're the one that told me that I wasn't prepared enough. Understatement! I thought I was on top of everything, and then that monster, Luke, came out of nowhere..." She trailed off, her mind going back to the mausoleum and the layout of the small building.

"What?" Tugger asked as Mistoffelees scowled at the plans.

"He-he didn't come out of nowhere. He came from behind me. I was facing the entrance, he came from behind me, and he didn't follow me out. The access to the tunnels is in the mausoleum! God! How did I not see that?"

"So, what's the plan then?" Tugger asked, almost bouncing on the balls of his feet. "We saddle up right?"

She shook her head, "There's no 'we', okay? I'm the Slayer, and you're not. This is deeply dangerous."

"I knew you were going to throw that in my face," Tugger muttered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Tugger, please. You could get yourself killed."

"I'm inadequate. That's fine, I'm less than a man. Everyone knows it."

"Grids," Mistoffelees said slowly. "I'm not terribly anxious to go into a dark place full of the monsters I thought weren't living under my bed but I want to help. I need to help."

Coricopat leaned over Mistoffelees' shoulder to look at the computer screen, resting his hand on the desk, "Well, then help me. I've been researching this Harvest affair. It seems to be some sort of preordained massacre. Rivers of blood, Hell on Earth, quite charmless. I'm a bit fuzzy, however, on the details. It may be that you can wrest some information from that dread machine." He paused realizing he was getting no response. Looking around he took in their expressions, "That was a bit, um, British, wasn't it?"

Grids managed a bit of a smile, "Welcome to the New World."

He returned the smile a bit sheepishly, before turning back to Mistoffelees, clarifying the meaning of 'wresting information from the dread machine', "I want you to go on the 'Net."

"Oh!" Mistoffelees said, considering his proximity and turning quickly back to the computer. "I can do that."

Coricopat straightened, "Perfect."

Grids started heading for the door, "Then I'm out of here."

Her Watcher's voice stopped her for a moment, "Do I have to tell you to be careful?" She turned to look at him for a long moment and then slipped out.

Mistoffelees watched her go before returning his gaze to Coricopat. "So, what do you want me to look for?"

"Anything out of the ordinary. Check back-issues of the local paper if you can get access to that, I'll see if there's anything further to be found in the stacks as regards this Harvest."

"I, alright," he said, as Tugger wondering out. "So, is the aversion to computers a British thing, a librarian thing, or a you thing?"

He looked up from the shelves he was going over, seeking a particular volume, "What?"

"Well, you called the computer a dread machine. So, why don't you like them?" Mistoffelees asked, clicking through back issues of the Sunnydale Times.

"The smell." He plucked the book off of the shelf, moving over to settle by the desk.

That stopped Mistoffelees short for a moment. "Huh?"

"The smell," Coricopat repeated, opening the book.

"You ... computers don't smell," Mistoffelees said, glancing at the computer as if to reassure himself of that.

"I am well aware of that. Smell is the most powerful trigger to the memory there is. A certain flower or a, a whiff of smoke can bring up experiences long forgotten. Books smell. Musty and, and, and, and rich. The knowledge gained from a computer, it has no, no texture, no, no context. It's, it's there and then it's gone."

For a moment Mistoffelees just stared at him. "I... Oh. Well, on the other hand, you can use the computer for reference and find things quicker. I mean, sure, old dusty tomes are great for most things but when you need speed..."

"Not everything is available on the computer. And books don't give out when there's a power outage."

Mistoffelees grinned faintly. "Very true. But that's why they should work together, right? The ability to have the pros of both while hopefully cancelling out the cons. I really should teach you how to use the computer... you do know the basics right?"

"I do. We have other things to deal with right now."

"I meant later," he said softly. "I'm still fairly certain there's going to be a later... right?"

"There...should be," Coricopat sighed, nodding more decisively, "Yes, there will be."

"G-good," the teenager managed, though his hands were shaking slightly as he tried to type.

The librarian paused for a moment, moving over and resting a hand on the teen's shoulder, "It will be alright."

"C-come on, I just found out vampires are real. I mean, sure, in hindsight, damn does that explain a lot but..." he clasped his hands together. "They're supposed to be in stupid books, not walking around my hometown."

Coricopat knelt down beside Misto's chair, "I'm sorry, I suppose Griddlebone and I forget that not everyone is accustomed to thinking about them as real."

Mistoffelees glanced down at him, surprised. "I... I'll be fine. As soon as I convince my body it can stop shaking, I'll be just fine."

He nodded very slightly, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I don't know. Do you have anything you ever do to help? Does it ever get too much for you?" Mistoffelees asked, holding his hands tighter.

He sighed, "Sometimes. Honestly, I haven't done much in this regard beyond research in some time..."

"I-I, oh," he said softly. "It's just... why here? What did we do to deserve this?"

"You didn't do anything to deserve this. It's never a matter of that. It's..." He considered whether there was a way to explain that wouldn't worsen the situation and finally just shook his head.

"I mean, not just me," he floundered. "But the town. We've had so many problems and I suppose it makes sense now but... why here? I mean, it's California! Why do vampires come to the sunniest state?"

"Well...how much of an answer do you want to that?"

The teenager blinked. "All of it?"

"Sunnydale is located at what can best be described as a magical convergence zone. Creatures of all sorts are drawn here."

"That... hell," he murmured.

"It's...well, most of them prefer the dark, and the sun is rather constant around here at least…"

"You said creatures of all sorts," Mistoffelees said faintly. "So... it's more than just vampires isn't it?"

The Englishman nodded slowly, "I'm afraid so. At this point it's vampires, but...looking at the records of this town, it hasn't always been just them."

"What else?" Mistoffelees asked softly.

"I...It's probably nothing to worry about now. Some of the records are a good century old."

Mistoffelees looked down. "So, it's always been like this here?"

"As far as I can tell. There's been an increase in the activity recently, but it seems that it ebbs and flows around here."

"So, it can be assumed Sunnydale always will be dealing with things like this?"

He nodded slightly, "In some capacity or another."

The teenager took a deep breath. "If we fight them, will it help?"

"That is a difficult question to answer in some ways. It won't stop them coming, but it may save a life. So...I suppose that yes, it will."

"Alright then," he said softly. "Not just today, not just now, I want to help. And I want to keep helping."

"I don't know that that's a wise decision."

"Why not?" Mistoffelees asked.

"It's extremely dangerous. Griddlebone has been trained, and is training for her part of it and I have several years of experience for this. We can't in good conscience put anyone else at risk."

"Doesn't living here put me at risk?" he asked softly. "Would you rather I sit and twiddle my thumbs and wait for something like last night to happen again? Which, okay, it wouldn't, because I really hope I learned from that, but the point is, living here is dangerous. The kid in the locker room yesterday? Is still dead and I bet he didn't believe in vampires until a minute before his death anyway. Besides, I'm young. Train me then if that makes you feel better but I'm not sitting around and waiting for whatever goes bump in the night decides it's my turn." He paused at the end of that, taking a deep breath. "I..."

Coricopat rocked back on his heels, studying the young man before him for a long moment. He finally nodded, rising, "Very well. I can always use the help."

"I..." Mistoffelees blinked and nodded. "Alright." Some part of him couldn't believe he'd managed to say all of that, mean it, and convince the other. "So, helping at this point means research right?"

The librarian rose, nodding, "Yes, at this point it means research. Anything we can find regarding this Harvest will be of help."

"Alright," he said. "Research is good. Despite what I just said, I'm not sure I can stand yet anyway."

That earned him a slight quirk of Coricopat's lips as the older man turned back to his books. Mistoffelees watched him before returning to the computer, trying different search engines to see what the Harvest was supposed to be.

* * *

><p>Welcome to chapter three, in which we finally attempt a whole battle scene! And then there is much talking. ((Your song for the chapter: "Calliope!" by the Veils.<p> 


	4. Protect them by Walking Into a Trap

Grids entered the mausoleum carefully, her senses on alert as she made her way across the building. There was something else in there with her, she was sure of that, but it hadn't attacked yet...She placed her hand on the iron door opposite the main entrance. It was locked. She sighed, "I don't suppose you've got a key on you?"

"They really don't like me dropping in," the same auburn haired man from the alley said where he was leaning against the wall in the shadows.

She arched an eyebrow, turning to face him, "Why not?"

"They reaaaally don't like me," he drawled with a smirk.

"How could that possibly be?" Her voice dripped with sarcasm.

He shrugged. "I knew you'd figure this entryway out sooner or later. Actually, I thought it was gonna be a little sooner."

"Sorry you had to wait." She looked him over for a moment, "Okay. Look, if you're gonna be popping up with this Cryptic Wise Man act on a regular basis, can you at least tell me your name?"

He blinked and readjusted his coat. "Mac," he said.

"Mac? Interesting name," she turned toward the entrance again.

"Don't go down there," he said, taking half a step forward.

She turned again, her hand still resting on the iron door, "I have to."

"Don't," he repeated. "Tonight's the Harvest. Unless you can prevent that, the Master walks. Getting yourself caught in a trap isn't going to help anyone."

"I'm not going to get caught in a trap. I know what I'm doing."

"They know more," he replied. "They've been at this for hundreds of years. And they know the tunnels down there better than you could hope to."

"Look, I'm going down there. So you've got a couple options, one I go and you stay here or I go and you come with me, but I am going to go."

"Why?" he asked softly. "Why risk yourself now?"

"It's what I do." She sighed, "Besides, they came really close to killing two of my friends...or potential friends."

"You think you can protect them by walking into a trap?"

"Come with me if you're so worried about that."

"I'm afraid."

She looked at him for a long moment, surprised by that answer, "I..." Grids shook her head, "I have to do this."

"What's down there you have to find?"

"That...I..."

"Save your strength," he murmured. "You're not ready to face the Master himself yet."

"I..." She looked toward the entrance again, "What can you tell me about this 'Harvest'?"

"It's when the Master sends out another vampire to eat for him. He's been trapped down in that church for over seventy years... he's just waiting for the chance to get enough power to get out."

"And...I'm supposed to stop it?"

"Yes. But you'll be dead going down there."

"So I'm just supposed to wait for them to come out and feed. To kill people I'm starting to care about?"

"You're supposed to be waiting for them to stop it."

"A-and if I can't?"

"You have a better chance there than here," Mac said, leaning against the back of the wall and crossing his arms over his chest.

Her hand strayed up to her throat and she finally nodded. Her fingers brushed the chain of the necklace, "Oh...thank you, by the way."

He arched a brow. "You're welcome," he said, voice softening. "Has it helped?"

She dropped her gaze, nodding very slightly, "Y-yeah."

"I'm glad."

"So was I." Grids glanced toward the entrance to the mausoleum, "I...should get going."

"Alright," he said, voice still soft.

"Stay safe." She slipped out, heading back to the school.

He watched her go, murmured softly, "Good luck."

o.o.o.o

Bombalurina stared at the computer screen before flopping back in her chair in a huff, "No! It's supposed to find the syntax and match it. Or wait..."

Electra glanced over from where she was sitting next to the other. "So, are we going to the Bronze tonight?" she asked, typing slowly through the program.

"No, we're going to the other cool place in Sunnydale." She rolled her eyes, "Of course we're going to the Bronze. Friday night? No cover? But you should have been there last night. 'Cause I ran into Griddlebone and can she be any weirder? She attacked me! Do you believe it?"

"Really?" Electra asked and frowned. "I think we did this part wrong..."

"Why do we have to devise these programs, isn't that what nerds are for?" She glanced over at where Mistoffelees was sitting, "What'd he do?"

Electra craned her neck to see what he was working on, blinking as he scrolled through the old newspapers. She could vaguely make out the search term "deaths" at the top of the box. "... He's working on something else."

Bomba rolled her eyes, well that was no good. "Okay, and then pattern run, right? Or go to end? That's it!"

"Maybe," Electra said, bringing her attention back. "I think..."

"So anyway, I come outta the bathroom, and she comes running at me. Screaming! With a stick! 'I'm gonna kill you! I'm gonna kill you!' I swear! It was the freakiest thing!"

A boy next to them leaned in. "Really? Who?"

"Grids!"

"The new girl," Electra added.

"What's her deal?" the boy asked.

Bomba shook her head, "Well, she's crazed."

"Did you hear about her old school? She got booted out!" Electra declared, proud of having that information.

Bomba shrugged, "Well, I exhibit no surprise."

"Why was she kicked out?" the boy asked.

"Uh...because she's a psycho loony," Bomba's tone held a very obvious 'no, duh' note.

"No she's not," Mistoffelees said from where he was sitting to the side, though he was still clicking through old articles.

The redhead looked at him, something akin to shock in her eyes that someone would disagree with her, "What?"

"She's not a psycho. You don't even know her," Mistoffelees said, finally glancing up at her.

"Excuse me? Who gave you permission to exist? Do I horn in on your private discussions? No. Why? Because you're boring."

Mistoffelees gave her a hurt look for a moment before shrugging and standing, going over to the printer rather than continue the conversation. He glanced up at the computer teacher who was still busy with what she was working on.

"I think the program's done," Electra declared.

"Finally, the nightmare ends! Okay, so how do we save it?" Bomba leaned forward again.

"Deliver," Mistoffelees replied, taking the pages off the printer and going to the front of the room, quietly asking Demeter Calendar if he could leave a couple minutes early since he was already done. The blonde teacher waved him out with a smile.

Bomba turned back to the keyboard, "Deliver...where's that? Oh! Found it!" She hit the "del" key and watched in horror as the program deleted itself before her eyes.

o.o.o.o

Grids wove her way quickly out of the graveyard, heading toward the school. She startled, her hand instinctively going for a stake when she saw an approaching figure, before registering that it was still daylight. "Tugger! What are you doing here?"

The taller teen boy hooked his hands in his pockets and shrugged. "I wanted to make sure you were doing okay and didn't need help."

"I thought I told you to stay at the school?"

"You may have implied it... alright, you out right said it but I still... I couldn't just sit around. Misto? He can just sit around, but I've never been able to do that."

She frowned up at him, "You've got no idea what you're up against."

"Vampires?" he said with a shrug. "I mean, alright, so maybe I'm not the biggest or manliest, but I can help!"

"Well, I'm on my way back to the school regardless." She glanced at him, "How would you deal with a vampire?"

He blinked. "I don't know. Garlic? I mean, they don't like crosses right? Is that why you wear that big silver one?" he asked, pointing to the piece of jewelry.

Her hand moved up to cover the necklace, "...Yeah, that's why." At least partially.

"Alright, so crosses work. Why, how are we supposed to deal with vampires?"

"A stake through the heart is the fastest way in close quarters, and the easiest thing to carry concealed."

"Stakes. Alright, that sounds pretty traditional," Tugger said.

"Then of course there's fire, beheading, sunlight, holy water, the usual."

"Alright, so Dracula really is a 'how to manual' then."

"Pretty much, yes."

"Good to know. I'll set Misto on reading the book and I'll find the cliff notes."

"Because cliff notes are so accurate..."

"Well," Tugger shrugged with a grin. "That's why I get Misto to read the full book to make sure I got everything. He can tell stories better than most books anyway."

"…I see."

"You disapprove?" Tugger asked, looking at her sideways.

"Not really, just wondering if you get as much that way."

"Usually. I don't know, I've never been big on books. They're not my best friends. Or acquaintances even. We more know of each other in passing."

She nodded, "I hear you there. Dracula though, that one was useful."

He shrugged as the school came back into sight. "I'll keep that in mind then. So, why'd you decide not to go down the tunnels then?"

"I...figured I should rest up if I'm supposed to stop whatever this Harvest thing is…"

"Probably a good plan," he said, not noticing the pauses.

"Yeah, probably. Well, let's see if we can get back into the school like we got out of it, huh?"

"Sounds good," he said with a grin.

o.o.o.o

Printed articles in hand, Mistoffelees pushed open one of the library doors. Cori looked up at the sound, "Griddlebone? Oh, Mistoffelees."

"Sorry," Mistoffelees said. "So there's no word?"

He sighed, "Not yet..."

"I'm sure she's okay," Mistoffelees said, coming further in and sitting down at the table next to the librarian.

"I certainly hope so," he shook his head, brushing the thoughts aside, "So, did you find anything of use?"

"I think so," he said, running a hand through his thick black hair and showing Coricopat the articles he found. "I looked through the old papers, around the time of that big earthquake back in '37. And for several months before it, there was a rash of murders."

The librarian glanced at the articles, setting his book aside, "Great! I-I mean, well, not, not 'great' in a good way, uh..." He stammered for a moment, "Go on?"

Mistoffelees smiled at him faintly. "They sound like the kind you were looking for. Throats, blood. Months, and not even a clue."

"It's all starting to come together, and I do rather wish it weren't..."

"Yeah," Mistoffelees said softly, looking down at the articles and swallowing.

Coricopat glanced at him, "Are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah," he said nodding. "I'm still adjusting. It's a lot to take in and deal with. And... it's harsh. I mean, you find out crazy stuff all the times but vampires are a particularly terrifying thing to realize is real." He paused. "How did you find out they were real?"

"I...I was raised knowing it. Watchers have a long legacy in my family."

"Oh," Mistoffelees said softly. "I suppose that makes sense. It just means you've probably never been terrified like this either."

He shook his head, "No, but it did mean I was rather a good deal more reckless when I was younger."

That got a glance from the younger teen. "Oh? Sorry, that's prying. I shouldn't pry."

"It's in the past. Nothing that matters now."

He nodded. "Yeah," he said, though he didn't much believe that. "You hardly seem the reckless type now," he added with a smile, hoping to make light of something.

Coricopat managed a bit of a smile at that, as he picked up some of the articles, reading over them, "No, I'm really not."

Eyes dropping, Mistoffelees starting going through the articles as well.

Coricopat looked up a while later when the library doors opened again. He breathed a sigh of relief when Grids entered.

Mistoffelees looked up as well. "Did you find anything out?"

"I...maybe. Did you?"

Mistoffelees nodded.

She glanced at Coricopat who motioned for her to explain first, "Alright then. This 'Harvest' thing is when the Master, who ever that is, sends another vampire out to eat for him. Apparently this Master guy has been trapped in some church for something like seventy years."

"Sounds about right," Mistoffelees said, holding up the articles. "Sixty some years ago a very old and powerful vampire came here, and tried to open the... Boca Del Ingierno? Hellmouth? But there was this big earthquake that swallowed about half the town and probably him too. The rash of murders stopped after that." He looked down at his research. "I was really hoping he died then..."

"Why did he come here? That whole mystical whoosit business?" Grids glanced at Coricopat who nodded.

"A Hellmouth is a sort of portal from this reality to the next. This vampire hoped to open it." He was staring at her a bit oddly.

She ignored his expression, "So...he wanted to bring the demons back?"

"Apparently," Misto said and paused. "Wait, where'd you get all that info on the Harvest? I've been researching forever to just get this much."

"I..." She glanced at Coricopat, "You remember that guy I mentioned?"

"The...how did you put it, annoyingly gorgeous one?"

"Yeah, that one. He was waiting for me at the mausoleum. He told me."

Both Mistoffelees and Tugger looked at her at the description. "Wait, who?" Tugger asked a little too quickly and Mistoffelees' eyebrows had gone up toward his hairline.

She shrugged, "His name's Mac. He told me last night that the 'mouth of hell' was opening and that I needed to be careful."

"So, he's been what, stalking you?" Tugger asked.

"...No?"

Mistoffelees blinked and returned his attention to the articles. "Alright, so, Harvest. Is it to get him out of where he trapped himself then?"

Coricopat nodded, "As far as I can tell. And it's happening tonight. Apparently, a Master can draw power from one of his minions while it feeds. Enough power to break free, and to open the portal. The minion is called the Vessel, and he bears this symbol." He set the book down, his finger tapping the page above a drawing of a three-point star.

"So, I dust anyone sporting this look, and it's done?"

"As far as I can tell."

"Any idea where?" She looked at her watcher.

"The Bronze," Tugger said.

"You sure?" Mistoffelees asked, looking up at him

Coricopat considered before nodding, "It certainly makes sense. That many people gathered in one place would give the Vessel easily enough to feed off of."

"Then we need to get there," Mistoffelees said, looking up. "The sun will be going down before long."

Grids nodded, "I need to stop for my supplies on the way."

Shortly therefore, Grids slipped into her bedroom, glancing out the window at the sun setting as she went to her closet, digging through for what she would need that wouldn't get in the way.

Jennyanydots heard her daughter moving around and approached the doorway. "Grids? I didn't hear you come in last night."

She froze, turning, "I...was really quiet."

Jenny's brows furrowed. "It's not happening again, is it?" her mother asked softly.

Grids blinked in confusion, "What?"

"I got a call from your principal. Already. He said you missed some classes today."

"I was...running an errand. For the librarian."

"We haven't unfinished packing and I'm already getting calls from your principal."

Grids knelt down and pulled an old trunk out of her closet, "Mom, I promise you, it's not gonna be like before. But I have to go…"

"Or what? It's not the end of the world is it? I mean, I know everything feels like it when you're sixteen but...

Grids glanced out her window at the rapidly lengthening shadows, "Mom, this is really important. I don't have time to talk about it, but-"

"But what?" Jenny asked.

"But I have to go. It's _really_ important."

For a long moment her mother just stared at her. "I'll let you go tonight. But Grids, don't let this turn out like last time. I won't' be nearly as willing to let you go out if it turns into something like that. Try to hang around the right crowd."

"I promise, Mom. I'll be careful, and I'll hang with the living." She paused as she realized what she'd said, "As in no dead-beats."

"Alright," Jenny said softly, rising and going to the door. "Just be careful, and you can you can always talk to me, right?"

She offered her mom a smile, "I know. Thanks. I'll be careful."

"I'll leave something out for when you get back," her mom said, heading back down the stairs.

As soon as her mom was out of her room and headed down the stairs, Grids removed the false bottom from the chest, sliding a stake up her sleeve and making sure she had the other supplies she'd need. She replaced the bottom and closed the chest again before slipping out of the house to meet the others.

Meanwhile, the vampires were advancing on the Bronze, Luke and Darla in the lead, the symbol of the Vessel proudly displaced on Luke's forehead.

* * *

><p>Dun dun dun. Dramatic music goes here. And yes, "Mac" is in fact Macavity just in case there was any confusion, but his name is split between Mac and Macavity for a particular plot point later. Besides, he thinks Mac might be a bit more dashing.<p> 


	5. Have a Quite Little Panic Instead

Striding up to the Bronze, Luke couldn't help but grin as the bouncer stepped forward. "Hey, I'm going to need ID!" he protested and Luke just leaned down further, showing off all his fangs.

"Get inside," he said and the bouncer instantly complied.

Entering the club, Luke looked around, the vampires behind him spreading out to cover the different entrances and his grin only widened further across his thick set face. He headed for the stage that was empty and Darla made sure the power was off.

"Ladies and gentlemen," his voice boomed into the sudden darkness. "There's no cause for panic."

Darla waited a moment before turning the light on the stage back on, spotlight on him. "Actually, there is cause for alarm," Luke continued at the light highlighted the ridges on his forehead and fangs. "It just won't do you any good."

"This is a glorious night. It's also the last one any of you shall ever see," Luke said, spreading his arms out with all the devotion of a religious zealot. "Bring me the first!" he snapped and two of his vampire lackeys pulled up the struggling bouncer, whose lifeforce quickly went to feed the master's power. "Next!" Luke thundered.

o.o.o.o

Grids and the others approached the Bronze and she tried the door, only to find it locked. "Damn it."

"We're too late," Coricopat remarked.

She gave him a look at that, "I didn't exactly expect to run into my mother. You guys try the back entrances. I'll find another way in. This thing won't budge."

"You can't break it down?" Tugger asked.

"Not this thing." She turned to go and then paused, handing over her bag of weapons, "Here, you guys'll need these."

Mistoffelees caught the bag and nodded, slipping away toward the back. Coricopat murmured a quiet "good luck" and then followed Mistoffelees as Grids turned and made her way along the building in the opposite direction.

Grids finally found an unlocked window on the second story and carefully opened it, slipping through it to come up behind a vampire on the balcony. She looked past him to the stage, where she could see Luke. The three-pointed star was painted on his forehead, "The Vessel." She hadn't realized she'd said that aloud until the vamp turned and grabbed her, dragging her to the middle of the balcony to show her to Luke.

Luke glanced up and grinned, spreading his arms further as he let another body hit the ground in front of him. "Tonight in his ascension. Tonight will be History at its end! Yours is a glorious sacrifice. Degradation most holy. What, no volunteers?" He glanced up toward Grids but Darla started dragging Bomba toward the stage.

"Here's a pretty one."

Bomba struggled against the vampire's grip, shrieking as she was dragged up on stage.

Grids frowned and slipped out of the vamp on the balcony's grip, flipping him over the railing onto his back in front of the stage. "Oh, I'm sorry. Were you in the middle of something?"

"You!" Luke said and his eyes lit on upon seeing her.

"What, you didn't think I'd miss this did you?"

"I'd so hoped you'd come," Luke said with a wider grin as a vampire to the side rushed at Grids.

She grabbed the vampire, throwing him into the nearby hookah pit. As he scrambled back up she flipped over backwards and through the hole to land on the pool table below. She picked up a discarded cue and leapt off the table, landing with the cue in hands. As another vampire rushed at her from the side she jammed the cue into his heart, barely sparing him a glance. She let go of the cue, ignoring it as it finally fell, "Okay, Vessel-boy, you want blood?" She stepped toward the stage.

"I want yours," Luke told her, taking a step forward and holding a hand out. "Only yours."

"Then come and get it." She ran, cart wheeling up onto the stage, using her momentum to land a solid blow to Luke's face. Growling, he stumbled back slightly, head snapping backward. She pressed her advantage, catching his arm and landing several kicks to his stomach.

His other arm came swinging up, landing a solid blow to her face, sending her skidding into a corner. She managed to get to her feet, lunging at him, the stake from her sleeve now in hand. Grinning still, he caught her arm, twisting it as he brought his knee up into her stomach.

Grids doubled over at that, struggling to get loose as the stake fell from her hand. She lashed out and upward, connecting with his jaw. Damn it, if she made it through this she'd have quite the set of bruises to explain.

Meanwhile, the back door burst open, Tugger and Mistoffelees piling through and looking around quickly. Most of the vampires were paying more attention to the stage, and they both started herding those on the edge of the crowd out the door.

Coricopat motioned people through the back door, carefully making sure they didn't end up bottle-necked and trapped. This wasn't going to work with just the back door. He glanced around, calling to Mistoffelees, "We're going to need to open the front as well!" The librarian slipped htorugh the crowd, sticking to the edges, toward the front door.

Mistoffelees gaped after him. "Oh, you're kidding," he said, and followed the librarian, leaving Tugger to deal with the back door. A vampire came up behind Tugger shortly through, reaching for him.

Grids managed to twist away from Luke enough to catch hold of a cymbal from the drum set, sending it flying toward the vampire approaching Tugger, effectively decapitating it as she returned her attention to her own opponent.

Coricopat wove his way toward the main entrance, pausing momentarily at the base of some stairs to gather his bearings.

Luke grabbed Grids from behind when she was distracted, lifting her up. "I've always wanted to kill a slayer," he hissed in her ear.

As Coricopat stood near the stairs, Darla suddenly sprang forward, jumping on him and going for his throat, knocking the stake away from him.

Freezing at seeing that, Mistoffelees dropped the bag Grids had thrown at him, trying to find something and then get to where Cori was grappling with Darla.

Grids struggled for a moment longer before going limp in apparent resignation, trying to draw a breath that didn't hurt.

Luke leaned in, teeth heading for Grid's neck.

Cori's legs gave out under him with the sudden addition of weight and he found himself fending her off as best he could. He pushed hard against her, as he reached for his stake, realizing it was out of his reach. His focus turned fully to getting the vampire off of him before she could sink her teeth in. Damn it, that had been careless...

Mistoffelees pulled out the first thing he had any idea to use as Darla pinned Coricopat's head to the ground. "Get off of him!" Mistoffelees yelled and as she looked up, dumped the entire canister of Holy Water over her face. Shrieking, Darla shot up and fled, stumbling through the Bronze in pain.

Grids opened her eyes, sensing where he was and slamming her head back to headbutt him as he neared her neck. As he released her she turned to face him, God everything hurt. She picked up a cymbal stand, holding it in front of her as a weapon.

Luke grinned as he looked her over. "You forget, little slayer. Metal can't hurt me."

Coricopat breathed a soft sigh of relief as he rose, picking up his stake again. He glanced at Mistoffelees, "Thank you."

Mistoffelees reached forward, as if wanting to make sure the other was okay but stopped several inches away. He glanced at the now empty container and let it fall to the ground. "Anytime," he said softly.

The slayer smirked in response, glancing at the blackened window behind the stage. "There's something you're forgetting too."

Luke hesitated for a moment, doubt clouding his face.

"We'd best get that front door open," Cori adjusted his glasses, considering the human to vampire ration that remained in the club. Nodding quickly, Mistoffelees ran for the door. Coricopat followed him, on alert for any vampires who weren't involved in watching what was unfolding on stage.

"Sunrise." She whirled, slamming the stand into the window, shattering the entire thing and allowing golden light to stream onto the stage, fully on Luke.

The vampire screamed, reacting instinctually before his brain had a chance to process.

Grids slammed her stake into his back, "It's in about nine hours, moron."

He had enough time to see the streetlight shining on him before staggering forward onto the stage and turning to dust. Grids looked at the pile of ashes for a long moment before turning her gaze on the vampires remaining in the club.

Two of them had grabbed Tugger and were dragging him off somewhere. They got one glance at her face and dropped him, fleeing.

Mistoffelees glanced at Coricopat and stepped into the middle of the club that was suddenly free of vampires. Grids made her careful way off the stage.

Coricopat glanced at Mistoffelees, but made his way over to the slayer, "Are you alright?"

She nodded very slightly, "I'm fine."

"Did we win?" Mistoffelees asked, voice small.

Grids glanced at him, offering him a faint smile, "Well, we averted the apocalypse. You gotta give us points for that."

"Kinda cool," he said, nodding as Tugger came to stand up at his side. "I mean, we stopped the apocalypse. That would look great on a resume, expect for the fact you couldn't put it on there and not be sent to a loony bin, but it'd go so great under achievements. "Stopped the apocalypse," right there." He paused. "I think I need to stop talking and have a quiet little panic instead."

Tugger rested a hand lightly on his friend's shoulder. "Well, one thing's for sure, nothing's going to be the same."

o.o.o.o

Morning sunlight streaming down, Bombalurina made her way across the quad, talking to her posse, "Well, I heard it was rival gangs. Anyway, Grids totally knew these guys which is too weird. I can't remember anything too well, but I'm telling you, it was a freak show."

Tugger was staring at her in open mouth astonishment as she went by under the bright sunlight.

Grids glanced at him, "Well, What were you expecting?"

"I don't know, something!" he protested as Mistoffelees came up on his other side, wearing a rather muted striped shirt. "We should've at least had an assembly!"

"People have a tendency to rationalize what they can, and forget what they can't," Coricopat supplied as he came up.

Grids nodded her agreement, "I've seen it happen."

"Well I'm not likely to forget anytime soon," Mistoffelees murmured, toying with the edge of his shirt.

The librarian nodded, "Good...well, not good, but at least next time you'll be prepared."

"Next time?" Tugger managed and Mistoffelees just nodded.

Coricopat nodded, "Next time. We stopped the master from freeing himself and opening the mouth of Hell. Doesn't mean he'll stop trying. I'd say the fun is just beginning."

"More vampires?" Tugger asked with a small voice and Mistoffelees patted him on the shoulder.

Cori answered without thinking about it, "Not just vampires. The next creature we face may be something quite different."

Grids' voice dripped with sarcasm, "I can hardly wait."

"We're at a center of mystical convergence here." Cori continued, ignoring the interruption, "We may in fact stand between the earth and total destruction."

"No pressure or anything," Mistoffelees said, giving the librarian a look.

"Oh, that's just great," Tugger muttered.

Coricopat looked between the three of them, realizing what he'd just said, "Oh...right..."

"Well, I gotta look on the bright side. Maybe I can still get kicked out of school," Grids offered Cori a bright smile at that, before tugging on Misto and Tugger's sleeves as she started off.

"Yeah that's a plan," Tugger said, following her quickly. "'Cause a lot of schools aren't on Hellmouths."

Mistoffelees hesitated a moment longer, almost staying behind, but followed them. "Maybe you could blow something up. They're really strict about that."

She shrugged, "I was aiming for a subtle approach, like excessive not studying."

Cori watched them go, shaking his head, smiling uneasily, "The earth is doomed."


	6. Cross My Heart

Chin in hand, Mistoffelees glanced over at Tugger in the middle of class. His best friend was totally out and he glanced over his shoulder to where Grids was sitting across the way. Grids glanced over, having been paying more attention to her doodling than to the presentation on bugs. She raised a brow at Tugger and then glanced at Misto.

He shrugged, rolling his eyes and turned his attention back to the teacher, used to such displays just as Tugger started drooling.

Grids shook her head, leaning over enough to shake Tugger slightly, "Psst, Tugger. Wake up." He made a short jerking motion and remained asleep. "Tugger, you're drooling," she whispered, glancing toward the teacher.

Jerking awake, Tugger glanced around, sitting up quickly and wiping at his mouth. Mistoffelees gave him a sideways glance of amusement.

The teacher finished his presentation and turned on the lights, making his way along the aisle, "And if you did the homework, you'll know the two ways that ants communicate." He leaned against Tugger and Misto's lab table to look at Grids, "Ms. Summers?"

"...Ways ants communicate." She had really been hoping he wouldn't call on her.

"Yes..."

"With other ants."

"No. With lemons. From the homework, the ants are communicating in two ways, and those are?"

Grids flicked her gaze toward Misto, begging for help.

Mistoffelees' eyes widened for a moment, and he used Tugger as his dummy to mine out the motions for touch, patting his shoulders several times, and trying to look like he was smelling the other.

"Touch...and..." Her brows furrowed in confusion, "B.O?" That earned a round of laughter from the class and Grids flinched. Apparently not.

"That would be 'touch' and 'smell', Miss Summers. Is there anything else Mr. Rosenberg would like to tell you?"

"No," Mistoffelees said, shrinking down slightly.

"Good." The bell rang and he looked up, "Chapters six through eight by Wednesday, people." He glanced at Grids as she rose, "Could I see you for a moment?"

Her two friends shot her concerned glances before leaving the class room, Blayne coming out behind them, calling to his girlfriend. "Isn't she something? Do you know what a woman like that wants?" Tugger tilted his head and Mistoffelees was already not paying attention. "No, I guess you wouldn't," Blayne finished with a smirk, heading out.

"Something cutting!" Tugger called out, before glancing at Mistoffelees, a bit shame faced. "Sometimes I just go with the generic insult."

"Why pay more for the brand name?" Mistoffelees asked with a shrug, paying more attention to the door than to Tugger, fiddling with the hem of the red and white striped shirt.

The teacher made his way back to the front of the room, Grids following him as he started talking, "I gather you had a few problems at your last school."

"Well, what teenager doesn't -"

He looked up, arching an eyebrow as he picked up some books to put away, "Cut school, get in fights, burn down the gymnasium?" He caught her look of confused horror, "Principal Flutie showed me your permanent record."

Her expression turned to indignation, "That fire, there were major extenuating circumstances - actually it's sort of funny -"

"I can't wait to see what you're going to do here."

She sighed, dropping her gaze, "Destructo-Girl, that's me."

"But I suspect it's going to be great," he finished.

"You mean great in a bad way?"

He set his glasses aside, "You've got a first rate mind. You can think on your feet - imagine what you could accomplish if you did . . . ?"

"The homework thing?"

"The homework thing. I understand you probably have a good excuse for not doing it. Amazingly enough, I don't care. I know you can excel in this class and so I expect no less. Is that clear?"

She took a deep breath, nodding, "Okay. Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, be smart. And please don't listen to the Principal or anyone else's negative opinions about you. Let's make 'em eat that permanent record, what do you say?"

She blinked at him for a long moment, "Uh . . . thanks?"

The science teacher shook his head, a bit of a smile on his lips, "Chapters six through eight. Now go on."

She offered him a bit of a smile before slipping out of the classroom to catch up to her friends.

Mistoffelees pushed off from where he was leaning against the wall the moment he saw her. "Hey. How'd it go?"

"I...really well actually. I mean, yeah I got the do the homework spiel, but...I think I might think about bothering."

"Bothering is good," Mistoffelees said, leading the way to their next class. "In fact, I can help with the bothering if you like."

"I...would appreciate that. He," she shook her head, "he actually thinks I can turn that reputation of mine around."

"That's great!" Mistoffelees said, arms going out slightly. "I mean, that's great right? So many teachers don't want to give you the time of day so that's great! Let's go work on that bothering bit!"

Grids laughed, "Yeah, it really is. Would be even better if the principal wasn't giving out my permanent record though..."

"We take what we can get," Mistoffelees said with a grin.

She smiled, "Guess so. So, think we could start that bothering bit after classes today?"

"Sounds good. I'm free whenever."

"The Bronze!" Tugger protested, finally tuning into the conversation.

"Studying," Mistoffelees rejoined.

Grids hesitated, "Maybe study at the Bronze?"

Mistoffelees rolled his eyes. "Study afterschool, then go to the Bronze. We can do both."

"Okay, then we'll do that."

"Good," he said. "Meet at the library after classes then?"

"Do I have to come?" Tugger asked. Mistoffelees just rolled his eyes.

"I'll be there." She glanced at Tugger, "If we're both there, where else would you go?"

"...I hate you and your logic. Logic that ends with me at the library with homework."

"I'm sure you'll find a way to survive," Mistoffelees told him in all seriousness.

o.o.o.o

Bombalurina approached the table where Grids and Misto were seated at the Bronze that night, "Here lies a problem. What used to be my table occupied by pitiful losers. Of course we'll have to burn it."

Grids looked up from her conversation, offering a thin smile, "Sad, you have so many memories here. You and Lawrence, you and Mark, you and John. You spent the better part of your "J" through "M" here."

Bomba stared at her scathingly for a moment before moving on.

Mistoffelees glanced over at her at that. "Well, I'm not sure many could have survived witnessing such a battle of the bitches, but I think I've managed to escape unscathed."

Grids bit her lip, "Well, you know they say fight fire with fire…and it worked."

"Oh it worked beautifully," he said with a grin. "If only more people were inclined to stand up to her, but I think we'll manage with what we have."

"She's really just a blow-hard. All bark, and little bite...or little bite outside school."

"Sounds about right. But come on, we're at the age that school's all that matters to us," he said with a shrug. "Speaking of which, you sure you're good on that assignment?"

She considered and then nodded, "I think as good as I'm going to get tonight..."

"Alright, good," he said with a nod and glanced out over the dance floor. "We lost Tugger somewhere though."

She frowned slightly as she scanned the place, nodding toward where she thought she saw him, "There he is."

"Let's go save him from whatever fate he's gotten himself involved in then," Mistoffelees said, rising from where he was seated.

Tugger meanwhile, had encountered Blayne again, who was in the midst of talking about yet another girl. "Girl's gotta have something to go with me," he was saying smugly as Tugger walked up.

"Something as in a lobotomy?" he joked and Blayne and his friends all turned to stare at him.

"Tugger," Blayne said smoothly. "How many times've you scored then?"

"Well, I," Tugger started.

"It was just a question."

"We talking today or the whole week?" Tugger asked, puffing his chest out slightly and hooking his hands in his jean's pocket. "Uh, look, duty calls," he said, noticing Mistoffelees and Griddlebone making their way over. He met them, slinging an arm over Grid's shoulder and considering whether to do the same with Misto or not.

Grids eyed him oddly, "What are you doing?"

"Work with me babe," he replied. "Blayne there had the nerve to question my manliness and I want to give him a visual."

"'Babe'?" Her brow rose higher and she shook her head. She looked away, "I don't believe it..."

"I know, after all my conquests," Tugger said, not realizing she wasn't talking to him at all anymore, but Mistoffelees followed her gaze.

Grids slipped absently out from under Tugger's arm, weaving her way through the crowd to the figure in the shadows by the doorway.

Mac offered her a smile as she approached and Tugger stared after her in horror. "Who's that?"

"That must be Mac, I think," Mistoffelees replied, blinking at the sight of the other.

"That weird guy? That warned her about the vampires?"

"That's him, I'll bet you," Mistoffelees replied.

"Well, he's buff. She never said anything about him being buff."

"I think the apocalypse got in the way of that information," Mistoffelees said dryly before glancing up at Tugger. "Who think he's buff?"

"He's a very attractive man!" Tugger said, almost angry as he swept his arm out toward where Mac and Grids were standing. "How come that never came up?"

Grids looked the auburn-haired man over, her expression one of distrust, though her tone remained neutral, "Well, look who's here."

"Hi," Mac said softly.

She considered how to answer him before shaking her head, "Wish I could say it's nice to see you, but we both know I'd be lying at that point."

"I won't stay long then," Mac said softly, though some enjoyment seemed to disappear from his face.

Grids sighed, "No, you'll just give me a cryptic warning about some exciting new catastrophe and then disappear into the night. Right?"

"You're cold," Mac said, grinning though it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"I'm sure you can take it."

"I mean you look cold," Mac replied, shrugging out of his leather jacket and swinging it around her shoulders.

Still in the bronze, Tugger gaped. "Oh right, give her your jacket. It's a balmy night, nobody needs to be trading clothes out there!"

Mistoffelees glanced at his friend, an eyebrow raised. "I don't think she even likes him, Tug, there's no need to get protective or jealous."

"I'm not jealous!"

Grids drew the coat a bit closer around her, "It's...a bit big on me..." She paused as her eyes fell on a recent wound on Mac's arm. She reached out, but stopped just before touching him, her tone laced with concern, "What happened?"

He shrugged. "I wasn't paying attention."

"To someone with a big fork?"

"He's coming," Mac said, playing up the cryptic angle for all it was worth.

"The fork guy?" She looked at him skeptically.

"Just don't let him corner you. He'll rip your throat out."

Her eyes widened, but she managed to respond, "Okay, I give you improved marks. Ripping the throat out: non-cryptic, it's a strong visual . . ."

For a moment he almost smiled. "I should go."

"I..." She hesitated before nodding, "Alright."

"Good luck," he said softly, slipping away into the night and leaving his jacket behind.

Grids pulled the coat closer around her, watching him go, "Sweet dreams..."

Still in the club, Tugger was glaring at where the pair had been standing as Mistoffelees sipped at the Italian soda he'd gotten in the meantime, sick of standing next to Tugger as he glowered. Grids finally returned to her friends, glancing between them, but not saying anything.

"How was cryptic guy?" Mistoffelees asked, still sipping serenely at his drink.

"Less cryptic than usual, but still cryptic."

"Anything useful? Other than suddenly getting a new coat?" Mistoffelees asked and Tugger just glared more.

"There's a new thing to watch out for. Some 'fork guy' he wouldn't say what it actually was."

Mistoffelees arched a brow and Tugger finally spoke. "Well, what's the point of having him around then?"

She glanced at Tugger in confusion, "What?"

"If he can't speak clearly, he should be shunned."

She blinked, "Is something wrong? Sure he's vague, but he's also helped."

"How is vague helpful?" Tugger demanded and Mistoffelees just shook his head.

"Ignore your knight in plain clothes over here. He's just freaking out that he a) didn't think of the coat thing first and b) that he doesn't have a leather coat like that to give you."

Tugger gave Mistoffelees a dark look. "You are a traitor and should also be shunned." Mistoffelees just shrugged and went back to sipping the Italian soda.

"There's an awful lot of shunning going on around here..." Grids remarked, before shrugging, "I don't know, his cautions are usually pretty direct if nothing else."

"It's not my fault I'm surrounded by shunees," Tugger said, crossing his arms over his chest and Mistoffelees shook his head slightly.

"...Right. Well, I think I'm going to call it a night."

"Probably a good plan," Mistoffelees said, finished the soda and going to put the glass away before returning quickly. "So, who's walking who home? Tugger?"

Tugger scowled but nodded quickly enough.

"I can see you guys home and then head to my place?" Grids suggested.

"Sounds good," Misto said. "Tugger?"

The larger boy sighed and nodded again. "Sure, sounds great."

"Shall we?" The two boys trailed after her, Mistoffelees chattering on and Tugger continuing to scowl the way home, mostly at the offending leather jacket.

o.o.o.o

The next morning at school, Mistoffelees sat to one side reading a science book as Cori and Grids discussed Mac's warning of the night before.

"That's all he said, "Fork" guy?"

Grids nodded, "That's all. "Cryptic" guy said "Fork" guy."

"I think there's too many guys in your life." Coricopat paused at the look she gave him at that, "I'll see what I can find out." He glanced up at the sky, shading his eyes, "God, every day here is the same."

The teen rolled her eyes, "Bright, sunny, beautiful. How can we escape this torment?"

Mistoffelees couldn't help but laugh at that, though he tried to choke it back. "What, would you prefer dark, dank and dreary?" he asked, voice teasing.

Coricopat glanced at him, arching an eyebrow, "Perhaps a bit more variation, and cooler temperatures."

"Well, if your suits weren't so heavy, it wouldn't be so bad, Cori," Grids pointed out.

"I happen to like my-what did you call me?"

"Cori?"

He blinked, "Why?"

"Because it's shorter, easier to say, and kinda fits you?"

"Cori," Mistoffelees repeated. "It does work. Should we at least call you Mr. Cori?"

The librarian blinked, "Well, considering the familiarity of shortening my name, the form of address seems superfluous."

Mistoffelees grinned. "Probably. But I was just wondering if it would make you feel better."

He shrugged, "Might as well drop that as well, unless you feel so inclined to keep it."

For a moment Mistoffelees wavered. "Well, I don't know, it depends on if you feel like pretending you still have any authority over us."

"I have already given up any hope of that. Perhaps utilize it in front of the principal though, hm?"

"Who, Flutie? I think he'd approve," Mistoffelees said, grinning.

Coricopat's lips twitched into a bit of a smile, "He might, but then again, the man seems to have no idea what he approves of."

"No kidding," Grids muttered.

As they were talking, Tugger strolled up. "Guess what? I just over heart in the office. No Dr. Gregory today. Ergo those of us who blew off our science homework..." here he paused to snap the book in Mistoffelees' hands shut, getting a small squeak from the other teen. "...Are not as dumb as we look."

Grids looked at him as Coricopat quietly excused himself to return to the recesses of his library, "What happened, is he sick?"

"I think the word they used was missing," Tugger said as Mistoffelees couldn't decide whether to scowl at him for the book or watch Coricopat leave.

"M-missing?" Grids looked at Tugger, silently praying he was wrong.

"This is bad?" Tugger asked, looking at Mistoffelees who nodded.

"If something's wrong, yeah," Great, her one ally besides Cori among the staff of the school was missing.

"He's one of the only teachers who doesn't think Grids is a felon, remember?" Mistoffelees added.

"Right, Tugger said. "I'm really sorry, I'm sure he'll..." he stopped as his head turned. "Iya-hoo."

Grids blinked at him in confusion and then followed his gaze to where a beautiful woman, probably in her late twenties, was proceeding past them. The woman stopped and looked at Tugger, "Could you help me?"

"Egguh," he managed before recovering speech. "Yes."

Mistoffelees glanced up from where he'd reopened the science book and blinked at the appearance of the woman. He was possibly the only boy on campus whose eyes weren't glued to her.

She glanced toward Misto offering him a smile, before turning her gaze to Tugger again, "I'm looking for Science one oh nine."

"Sure!" he started. "It's, uh... I go there everyday," he tried to explain before turning quickly to Mistoffelees. "Oh god where is it?" he asked them, a bit desperately.

Meanwhile, Blayne slid up. "Hi, I'm Blanye Mall. I'm going there right now. It's not far from the varsity field where I took all city last year."

The woman offered him a smile, "Thank you, Blayne." She turned a dazzling smile on Tugger, but headed off with Blayne instead.

Tugger gaped after her before turning back to the pair still sitting. "Funny how the earth never opens up and swallows you when you want it to, huh?"

"The earth has a sense of humor that way," Mistoffelees said, carefully marking the page in the book before closing it.

"Could have been worse," Grids supplied.

"How?" Tugger asked and Mistoffelees glanced at Grids, as if hoping she would come up with something so he could keep his mouth shut.

"You could never see her again. We've got to be there for our next class, remember?"

"That's terrible!" he declared. "Now I have to look at her knowing I failed!"

"It's better than being mauled to death by fork guy," Mistoffelees said, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"You think he'd maul me if I asked really nicely?"

"I think I'd rather not have to deal with the aftermath of that mauling," Grids replied. "Look on the bright side, you get a chance to redeem yourself here."

Tugger perked at that and Mistoffelees just rolled his eyes. "I like redemption."

"Well, redemption means we get to class on time. Come on."

Tugger trailed after her, reassured by the idea, Mistoffelees bringing up the rear and shaking his head slightly.

They entered the classroom as the woman wrote her name up on the board in an elegant script. Grids paused on her way to her desk and turned back to pick up Dr. Gregory's broken glasses. She frowned, running her fingers over the frames.

Mistoffelees glanced over her shoulder. "That doesn't look good," he murmured as Tugger went to his seat, trying to look attentive.

The young woman shook her head, "If he'd dropped his glasses, wouldn't he have picked them up again?" She set them on the display table and moved over to her seat.

The woman turned from the board, "My name is Natalie French, I'll be substituting for Dr. Gregory."

Grids raised her hand, "Do you know when he's coming back?"

"No I don't . . ." She glanced over the seating chart, "Griddlebone. They just call and tell me where they want me."

"I'll tell you where I want you," Blayne said from where he was sitting, chin in hand staring dreamily at her.

She arched an eyebrow, looking at him, "What was that, Blayne?"

He shook his head. "I mean, are you going to pick up where Dr. Gregory left off?"

"Yes, his notes tell me you were right in the middle of insect life." She picked up a display case with a praying mantis inside, "The praying mantis is a fascinating creature, forced to live alone. Who can tell me why - Griddlebone?"

The blond looked at the bug for a moment, shrugging, "Well, the words "bug ugly" kinda spring to mind."

Miss French pursed her lips, her eyes going cold, "There's nothing ugly about these unique creatures. The reason they live alone is because they're cannibals. It's hardly their fault - it's the way Nature designed them: noble, solitary and prolific: over eighteen hundred species worldwide. In nearly all of them the female is larger and more aggressive than the male."

Grids' brow arched and she glanced over at Misto and Tugger at the adjoining lab table. Tugger's gaze was fixed on the teacher but Mistoffelees arched a brow toward Grids, shaking his head slightly.

Miss French continued with her lecture, picking up a textbook, "The California Mantis lays her eggs and then finds a mate," she paused as she walked past Tugger, offering him a warm smile, "to fertilize them. Once he's played his part, she covers the eggs in a protective sack and attaches them to a leaf or a twig, out of danger."

Mistoffelees winced slightly at that description, but most of the class remained glued to her words.

She made her way back to the front of the class as she finished her lecture, "If she's done her job correctly, in a few months she'll have several hundred offspring." She glanced toward an announcement for the science fair, "We should make some model egg sacks for the Science Fair. Who'd like to help me do that after school? I warn you, it's a delicate art, I'd have to work with you very closely, one on one . . ."

The majority of the men in the class raised their hands and the girls looked at them strangely.

Miss French smiled at that as the bell rang, "Come sign up for times to meet with me then if you are interested."

Shaking his head, Mistoffelees slung his bag over his shoulder, and headed for the cafeteria. Grids picked up her bookbag, shouldering her way through the classroom to catch up to Misto.

He glanced back and paused when Tugger wasn't there. "Tell me he isn't actually signing up."

She stopped, looking toward the classroom, "I won't then, but it sure looks like it..."

Mistoffelees rolled his eyes and shook his head slightly. "What is it with the male population suddenly?"

"Part of the male population, you mean," Grids responded, glancing at him. "As to what's wrong? I never know with guys."

He considered for a moment and then grinned. "Alright, yes, most of the male population. And I would love to say I understood my own gender too, but no dice."

Finally Tugger came out of the room, grinning. "So, me amigos, lunch?"

Grids nodded slightly, "Onwards to lunch."

"Hot dog surprise today," Mistoffelees said.

"Ugh, be still my heart..." Grids said, shaking her head.

Mistoffelees grinned, reaching the cafeteria. "Call me old fashioned, but I don't want any more surprises in my hot dog."

Grids picked up a tray, shaking her head, "How can you possibly resist it?"

"I wonder what she sees in me," Tugger said, off in his own world as they dished up their food. "Probably just the quiet good looks couple with a certain smoky magnetism."

Mistoffelees gave him a disbelieving look as if he couldn't decide whether he was more disgusted with the hot dogs or Tugger. Grids glanced at him, confusion briefly lighting her features, but it was gone quickly.

"Miss French. You two might be a little young to understand what an older woman sees in a younger man."

"Oh, no. I understand," she replied, grimacing as the lunch lady placed a serving on her plate.

"Oh good," Tugger said.

"After all, a younger man is too dumb to wonder why an older woman can't find someone her own age and too desperate to care about the surgical improvements." Alright, that was catty. She didn't care, though, it was true...mostly.

"I'm not too dumb to... what surgical improvements?" Tugger asked, in surprise.

"Well, he is young," Mistoffelees said, snarkily out of the corner of his mouth, grinning at Grids, somewhat at Tugger's expense.

Griddlebone's lips quirked up in a bit of a smile, "And so terribly innocent."

Tugger glared at both of them. "Those who can, do. Those who can't laugh at those who . . . can do." He said as Blayne went past him, tray piled with food.

"Gotta carb up for my one on one with Miss French today. When's yours? Oh right, tomorrow. You came in second and I came in first. I guess that's what they call natural selection."

"I guess that's what they call rehearsal," Tugger shot after him.

Bombalurina pushed past them all, "Excuse you." She headed behind the food line, flashing a prescription at one of the workers, "medically prescribed lunch, my doctor ships it daily, I'll only be here as long as I can hold my breath . . ." She pulled the door of the fridge open and the headless body of Dr. Gregory fell out practically on top of her.

Grids moved quickly, ducking in to look down at the corpse and confirm. She stumbled back. Damn this school. Damn this town. Damn it all.

Mistoffelees had followed her, stopping short when she did, putting a hand on her shoulder and squeezing lightly. "Oh god," he said softly.

She took a shaky breath, "W-we should go let Cori know..."

Mistoffelees paused for a moment, before remembering the new name they'd dubbed the librarian with that morning. He nodded. "Let's do that," he said, gently holding her arm and guiding her that way.

Coricopat looked up as they entered the library, "What on earth...?"

"Dr. Gregory was found dead," Mistoffelees said softly, seating Grids down in the chair.

Grids sank down into the seat as the librarian disappeared into his office for a moment, emerging with a glass and pitcher of water. "Where? How?" He poured a glass, setting it down for Grids, "Drink this."

"No, thank you," She picked it up absently, staring at the water for a long moment before taking a sip.

"I just... who would want to hurt Dr. Gregory?" Mistoffelees asked, Tugger having trailed in silently behind them.

"I mean, I've seen... that was new."

"He had no enemies on the staff that I know of. He was a civilized man." Cori shook his head, "I liked him."

Grids swallowed, murmuring, "So did I..."

"We're going to find who did this," Mistoffelees said, finally sitting down hard, having been too focused on Grids to really panic himself.

Grids nodded, "Count on it."

Cori glanced between the three teens, "What do we know?"

"Not a lot." The young woman drew a deep breath, rising, "He was killed on campus I'm guessing. The same day we last saw him."

"How do you know?"

"He didn't change his clothes," she answered.

"This is probably a question no one wants to hear," Tugger said. "But where did they put his head?"

Mistoffelees balked, looking sick. "You're right, I didn't want to hear that."

Grids glanced at Misto, "Mac. He warned me something was coming."

Cori nodded, "Yes. Yes he did and I wish I knew what he meant." He rested a hand on Misto's shoulder for a moment as he passed him to pick up a book from the table, "All I could locate was an oblique reference to a vampire who displeased the Master and cut off his hand for penance."

The slayer looked at him with an arched eyebrow, "Cut off his hand and replaced it with a fork?"

"Wow," Mistoffelees said shakily, eyes following Cori. "I've heard of eating disorders but..."

"I don't actually know _what_ he replaced it with," the Englishman sighed, closing the book again and looking at the students.

"Why would that guy come after a teacher?" Tugger asked.

"I'm...I'm not certain he did. There was an incident two nights ago with a homeless man in Weatherly Park. He was practically shredded. But nothing like Dr. Gregory."

"Fork guy doesn't do heads," Grids guessed. Coricopat shook his head in answer. She sighed, "And Dr. Gregory's blood wasn't drained."

"So there's something else that's out there?" Mistoffelees asked. "Besides silverware man?"

"This is fun," Tugger remarked. "We're on Monster Island."

The librarian glanced from one to the other, "We don't know it's something else. This fellow is still our likeliest suspect."

Grids considered for a long moment, "Where was that guy killed? Weatherly Park?"

"Griddlebone...I know you're upset. But this is not the time to go hunting. Not until we know more. Promise me you won't do anything rash."

Grids met Coricopat's eyes, "Cross my heart."

* * *

><p>And moving right along here, Mac's leather coat appears. Assume when he shows up, he'll probably be wearing some leather coat or another.<p> 


	7. Way to Inspire the Troops

Coricopat stood, his arms crossed over his chest, looking at Grids with a frown the next morning. "You went hunting last night."

She shrugged out of Mac's coat, draping it on a chair, "Yep."

"When you promised me you wouldn't."

"I lied. Let's move on."

Mistoffelees entered the library at that, bag hanging off one shoulder, plaid much in evidence in his outfit. "Hey guys. Grids lied? Dare I asked about what or have we moved too far on already?"

Cori glanced in his direction, "She went hunting last night."

"It was just a little hunt!" She protested. "It wasn't even that bad..."

Mistoffelees looked about as impressed as Cori at that. "A little hunt? Did you see anyone with a fork then?"

Grids looked away, "More like a jumbo claw."

Cori gaped at her for a moment, "Thank goodness you weren't hurt."

"I saw something else too. Something much more interesting than a run-of-the-mill killer vampire."

Mistoffelees' eyes widened slightly at that. "What the hell would that be?" he asked.

"Miss French." She glanced at Cori, "You know, the teacher who's substituting for Dr. Gregory."

He nodded slightly, "She's lovely." He paused at the look Grids gave him at that, "In a common well-proportioned sort of way..."

The girl looked singularly unimpressed, "Well, anyway. I'm chasing clawguy last night, we're on the street and Miss Well-Proportioned is heading home, I figure she's his next meal. He takes one look at her and runs screaming for cover."

"He ran away? Big scary fork, well, jumbo claw guy, ran away?" Mistoffelees asked, seating himself on the table and swinging his legs slightly.

She nodded, "He was petrified."

"Of Miss French?" Coricopat arched an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Yes! So, if I'm an undead monster who can shave with his hand - how many things am I afraid of?"

"Not many. And not substitute teachers, as a rule," the librarian answered.

"So, she's probably not just a substitute teacher then," Mistoffelees said and shook his head. "Well, what is she then?"

"I couldn't say, but I do think we should keep an eye on her for the time being," Cori responded, already turning to pick up a book.

Grids rose, scooping up Mac's coat and her bookbag, "Then we'd better get to class."

Mistoffelees sighed and slid off the table. "That just means watching her being ogled by all the boys..." he paused. "Is that maybe something that has to do with what she is?"

Cori considered for a moment, "Perhaps. I'll see what I can find. Come by after classes again, and we'll see whether anything of interest has turned up." Mistoffelees nodded, and sighed again, following Grids to class.

The two were passing the principal's office when Principal Flutie stepped out, "You two! You were there, you saw Dr. Gregory, didn't you?"

"You mean yesterday?" Mistoffelees asked, having startled at being addressed so quickly. "You mean in the cafeteria?"

Grids looked at the principal, "After he was-"

"Don't say 'dead', or decapitated, or decomposing. I would stay away from 'd' words altogether. But you witnessed the event so this way please," he motioned down the hall to the counselor's office.

"We've gotta...we'll be late for biology," Grids couldn't believe she was protesting missing part of a science class, but they needed to be there.

"Extremely late." He corrected, "You have to see a counselor. Everyone who saw the body has to see a crisis counselor."

"We really... we don't need... we have each other to counsel," Mistoffelees tried to protest. "And Dr. Gregory would hardly approve of us missing his subject, we want to do good for his memory and...

He took them by the elbows, ushering them to the counselor's office and pointing to two chairs outside the door, "No you talk to the counselor and start the healing. You have to heal."

"But, Mr. Flutie," Grids started to protest.

He shook his head firmly, "Heal." With that he turned and walked away.

Mistoffelees glanced at her, a slow look of horror dawning over his face as he realized who was already inside. Grids let her head fall back against the wall as she heard Bombalurina's shrill voice from inside. They were never going to make it to biology now...

Mistoffelees shook his head. "So, you know how we're on a Hellmouth? I'm starting to think this, right here, and now, is hell itself. We must've fallen in."

Grids managed a weak laugh, "Maybe we can sneak away before he comes back?"

It took one more comment from Bomba to make Misto nod. "Let's."

Grids rose, slipping carefully down the hall, listening for anyone coming. They managed to make it back to the classroom without anyone noticing them, but Mistoffelees paused outside the door. "Pop quiz, yeesh."

Grids grimaced, but looked in through the window, "We could..." She trailed off as she watched Miss French straighten from where she was leaning over Tugger. The teacher's head turned a full 180 degrees, Grids ducking out of sight as she did so and pressing her back to the wall just before the teacher would have seen her.

Mistoffelees blinked from where he was on the wall opposite the door. "Cori?" he asked if they were fleeing back to the library.

She nodded rapidly, "Y-yeah."

"Good," he said, and led the retreat.

Coricopat looked up as they entered the library, "Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

Mistoffelees just shuddered. "I refuse to be in a classroom with that...whatever it is. Thing. Just...ugg."

The librarian glanced at Grids, who nodded, "I'm with him. I am not going in there until we know what we're up against."

"Alright then, what happened?"

"Turned her head. One hundred and eighty degrees," Mistoffelees said with another shudder, retaking his seat on the library table.

Cori's brow rose, "What?"

Grids nodded, sinking down in one of the chairs, "We're talking full on exorcist twist." She glanced at Misto, "Which reminds me...did you see Blayne in there?"

Mistoffelees shook his head. "No, his seat was empty and it didn't look like he'd moved to another."

She frowned, "He was meeting with her one-on-one yesterday and isn't here today...I'd sure like to know what's with that..." She glanced at Cori, "Any luck?"

"I haven't had much time, but I also can't find any record of a creature who would strike fear into a vampire's heart. I'm not entirely sure I want to."

"Try looking under 'things that can turn their heads all the way around'."

"It wouldn't be anything human," he mused.

"No," Mistoffelees replied. "I think we can safely say it's not human."

Grids considered for a moment, "But there are some insects that can." She got to her feet and started toward the stacks.

"What are you doing?" Mistoffelees asked.

"My homework," she called back over her shoulder as she entered the stacks. There was a moment before she stuck her head back out, "Cori, where are the bug books?"

He shook his head, offering her a faint smile as he pointed her in the right direction.

Mistoffelees blinked. "Bugs..." he tilted his head before sliding off his perch and following her. "Wait, I have a thought!"

"Oh? What is it?" Grids called from the aisle she was hunting through.

Cori watched them go before returning to his work.

o.o.o.o.

Natalie French sat at her desk, two slices of bread covered in low fat mayo in front of her, and a opaque Tupperware marked "food" set to one side. She picked up the tub as the door opened. Setting it down she smiled, "Oh, hi. I was just grabbing a snack. Can I make you something?"

"No thanks," Tugger said, all but bouncing on the balls of his feet. "I never eat when I'm making eggs sacks that are..." he glanced at those already done. "Wow, if those were real they would be..."

"As big as you," she supplied with a smile.

Tugger looked half frightened for a moment before clapping his hands together. "Alrighty then. Where are we supposed to start?"

"Oh, Tugger, I've done something really stupid...I hope you can forgive me. I have a teacher conference in half an hour and I left the paint and paper mache at home. I don't suppose you'd want to come to my place tonight and work on it there?"

"Come to..." words failed Tugger for a moment. "Your place?"

"It'd just be the two of us. I'd feel more comfortable there, you know, about letting my hair down," she offered him a bit of a smirk.

"Right," Tugger said, almost bouncing again. "That's important cause if your hair's not down then it's... well, up, but down is better."

"It's a date then." She handed him a piece of paper, "here's my address. I'll see you tonight."

Grinning, Tugger nodded a little too quickly before exiting, all but doing a victory dance once outside.

Natalie watched him go before opening the tub marked "food" and dumping the live crickets inside onto the bread and making it into a sandwich.

o.o.o.o

"Aha!" Mistoffelees said, coming out of the stacks, "My hunch was so right!'

Cori looked up from his work, "Oh?"

He nodded, motioning to Grids who had the actual book. Grids offered him a bit of a smile before reading, "The praying mantis can rotate it's head a hundred and eighty degrees while waiting for a meal to wander by..."

Cori arched an eyebrow, "She's rather large and woman-shaped for your average bug."

"Yeah, but only the praying mantis can turn its head like that, and a very wacked out vampire turned tail and ran from her... besides, her fashion sense screams predator. And she was going on and on about what beautiful creates the mantis was yesterday," Mistoffelees said quickly. "Not to mention, she has most of the guys slobbering over her, while praying mantises kill their male mates, so I assume they have to have something to lure them in or who'd mate with them?" he was almost bouncing by the time he was done explaining his thought process.

Grids glanced at Misto, "Can we maybe be a little less enthused by the fact that our substitute might be a giant mantis?"

Cori considered for a moment, "If you're right, she'd have to be a shapeshifter, or perception distorter..." His eyes lit as he remembered something, "Half a moment...I had a chum at Oxford, Carlyle, advanced degrees in entomology and mythology..."

Mistoffelees shrank slightly but he nodded. "Right. I need to check something on the computer," he said and slipped over to do that.

Grids looked at Cori, "He had degrees in what and what again?"

"Bugs and fairy tales. If I recall correctly, poor Carlyle, just before he went mad, claimed there was a beast of some sort..."

"Um," Mistoffelees said from the computer. "Blayne's mom called in. He didn't come home last night."

Cori glanced in his direction, "The boy who worked with Miss French yesterday?"

"Yeah. If Miss French is..." he paused, eyes going wide in panic. "Oh god, Tugger! He's supposed to be helping her right now."

Grids moved over to him, "Let's not panic, I'll warn him. I need you to stretch your hacker muscles and see if you can get something from the Coroner's office."

"Sure," he said and paused. "What are we looking for?"

"Autopsy on Dr. Gregory. I've been trying to figure out the marks I saw on his corpse - I'm thinking they might have been teeth – and these cuddlies," she showed him a picture of mantis teeth from the book, "should definitely be brushing after every meal." Grids glanced at Cori, "You were saying something about a beast?"

He nodded, "I just have to make one trans-Atlantic phone call." He started toward his office before turning back to them, "This computer invasion Mistoffelees is performing on the Coroner's office - one assumes it's entirely legal?"

"Entirely," Mistoffelees said, looking up briefly and offering Coricopat a grin.

"Right...So I wasn't here, didn't see it, couldn't have stopped you."

Grids smiled at him as she picked up the jacket Mac had given her, "Good idea."

Mistoffelees lifted his shoulder slightly and offered a self conscious smile.

o.o.o.o

Grids made her way through the school, trying to locate Tugger, who was strolling out, whistling, his hands in his pockets.

"Hey, Tugger, wait up!"

He stopped and turned. "Hey Grids. What's up?"

"How'd it go with Miss French after school?"

"Well," he said, expression turning dreamy. "I mean, it's demanding being her man and all, but I think I'll manage to pull on through."

She took a deep breath, "Tugger, she's not what she seems."

"She's so much more."

"Look. I have to tell you some stuff, and I really really need you to listen, okay?"

"Sure, all ears Grids," he replied, still looking dreamy and far off.

"Tugger, I'm serious. I don't think she's human. She can do the twisty with her head - ever see the Exorcist? Plus Blayne, who was last seen in her class yesterday afternoon, is now missing."

"So you're saying she's not human."

"Yes!" She looked him over, "You don't believe me..."

"No, no, I get it. I've met someone and you're just jealous."

She blinked, "What? I'm not jealous."

"But there's nothing I can do about it. There's just this thing between Miss French and me."

"I know, I just read about it, it's called, uh, a pheromone, this chemical attractant insects give off."

"She's not an insect!" Tugger finally snapped. "Okay? God, why is it so hard for you to conceive that a totally human woman finds my attractive? I realize she's no mystery guy handing out leather jackets," he continued, motioning to the jacket she was still wearing. "And while we're on the subject, what kind of macho idiot name is Mac anyway? Just Mac? He born in a McDonalds or something?"

She frowned up at him, "What's that got to do with anything?"

"Nothing," Tugger snapped. "It just bugs me." He paused at that and shook his head. "Whatever, I gotta go."

"Tugger, I..."

He shook his head, walking away quickly. She watched him go, sighing.

o.o.o.o

As Grids re-entered the library to hear Cori on the phone, the fury of the once great English Empire in his voice, "Young lady, I don't care what time it is, unlock his cell, unstrap him and bring him to the phone this instant. Lives are at stake!"

Mistoffelees looked up as he finally got through. "There, coroner's autopsy complete with..." he swallowed hard. "Oh god color photos. I..." He rose. "You can look at it, I'm going to find water."

Grids moved over to the computer, "They are teeth marks," she glanced at the text book images, "which match perfectly the one insect that nips off its prey's head. It's the way mantis' feed: head first. And the way they mate -" She started reading again, "The female eats the male's head while they're...eew."

Mistoffelees looked down at the glass of water and realized it wouldn't help anymore. "Oh god. I like Tugger's head. I really do."

His friend looked up, "Take it easy, Misto, Tugger's not in any immediate danger. I saw him leave school - I'm sure he's safe and sound at home right now."

o.o.o.o

Sadly, this was not the case, as Tugger remembered showing up at Miss French's and... Waking up in a dark cage he yelped. Scrambling until his back hit the wall, he looked around frantically, finally spotting Blayne in the cage next to him. "Hey..."

The other boy however kept chanting "oh god, oh god, oh god," under his breath. "You gotta get me out of here, you gotta... she, she gets you and..." the other boy trailed off in horror and Tugger gaped at him.

"What, what does she do?" Blayne shook his head, but Tugger reached through the bars and shook him. "What does she do?" he demanded again.

"She... takes you out of the cage and ties you up, and then she... like, starts throbbing and moving and all these eggs come shooting out of her and then..."

"Then?" Tugger demanded, voice getting frantic.

"She mates with you," Blayne said in a tiny voice.

"She?"

"That's not the worst part?"

"Oh it's not?" Tugger asked, sarcasm seeping from his voice.

"Have you seen her teeth?" Blayne demanded. "Right while she's... right in the middle, she bites... I saw her do it!" Tugger glanced at where the boy pointed to... oh god there was a headless body down there with them. "I don't want to die like that!"

Tugger swallowed hard. "Yeah, yeah, just, calm down. Listen to me, we're going to get out of this..."

"You got a plan? What is it?"

"Well," Tugger paused. "Give me a minute to perfect it."

"Oh god, oh god, you don't have a plan and we're gonna get our heads bitten off and oh god, oh god, oh god."

o.o.o.o

Coricopat was on the phone, "I understand, Carlyle, I'll take every precaution . . . It sounds just like the creature you described. You were right all along, about everything." He paused, "No you weren't right about your mother coming back as a Dachshund, but . . . Try to rest. Ta." He hung up, leaving his office and approaching Grids and Misto.

"Dr. Carlyle Ferris spent years transcribing a lost, pre-Germanic language - what he discovered he kept to himself, until several teenage boys were murdered in the Cotswalds. Then he went hunting for it."

"It being?" Mistoffelees asked, un-drunken glass of water in his hands again.

"He calls her a She-Mantis. This type of creature, the Kleptes-Virgo or virgin-thief appears in many cultures: the Greek Sirens, the Celtic Sea-maidens who tore the living flesh from the bones of -"

Grids cut him off, "Cori, while we're young."

"The She-Mantis assumes the form of a beautiful woman and lures innocent virgins back to her nest."

Grids glanced at Misto, "Well, Tugger's not a...I mean he's probably-"

"He's going to die," Mistoffelees informed her, the edge of panic in his voice.

"We don't know he's with her," Grids protested. Mistoffelees just looked at her a moment before diving for the library phone.

Grids looked at Cori, "This thing is breeding. We gotta find it and snuff it. Any tips on the snuffing part?"

"Carlyle recommends cleaving all body parts with a sharp blade."

She nodded, "Slice and dice."

"Whatever you do it's got to be sudden and swift - this beast is dangerous."

"Well, your buddy Carlyle faced it, he's still around."

"Yes . . . in a straight jacket howling his innards out day and night."

She blinked at the librarian for a long moment, "Okay Admiral, way to inspire the troops."

"He's not home," Mistoffelees said, returning. "Mom said he was at a teacher's house working on a science project."

"See if you can get her address off the substitute rolls." Grids instructed him before turning to Cori, "You gotta record some bat sonar, fast."

"Bat sonar. Right. What?"

"Bats eat them - a praying mantis hears sonar, its whole nervous system goes kaplooie," she explained.

"Where am I going to find -"

"- in the vid library. I know it's not books but it's still dark and musty, you'll be right at home. I'll handle the armory."

Mistoffelees all but ran for the computer and quickly enough popped back up. "Got the address!"

Grids called toward the Vid library, "Cori, you got it?"

He came out, dropping a cassette recorder in her hand, "Recording bat sonar is so soothingly like having one's teeth drilled."

Mistoffelees offered him a sympathetic smile and glanced down at the paper in his hands. "According to this, she was born in nineteen oh seven... she's like ninety years old."

Cori's brow arched, "She is terribly well-preserved."

Grids glanced between them, "Let's roll."

o.o.o.o

Tugger watched as the she-mantis moved around the basement. He'd broken part of the cage to get himself a sorta of weapon, which had only seemed to freak Blayne out more.

The mantis made her way over, stopping in front of Blayne's cage.

"He broke the cage!" Blayne all but shrieked. "Take him not me, take him!"

"Thanks for the support, bub," Tugger said dryly.

She turned her attention to Tugger, considering him. He swallowed hard. "Oh come on..."

o.o.o.o

Cori, Grids and Misto approached the house, "What now? I mean we can't just kick down the front door."

Grids glanced at the librarian, "Yes, that would be wrong." She tensed to kick the door in anyhow.

However, the door opened and a sweet little old lady stood with the light at her back. "Oh, hello dear. You're not selling something are you? I'm on a fixed income you know."

She blinked, "I'm looking for Miss French."

"I am Miss French," she said and Mistoffelees blinked.

"...Natalie French. The substitute biology teacher," Grids tried again.

"Yes, that's me. I taught for thirty years then retired in nineteen seventy-two, but I miss the students so I come in to substitute when asked."

Grids let out a cry of frustration, "She used Miss French's records to get in the school. Damn it, she could be anywhere!"

"But I'm right here dear," Miss French said in confusion and Mistoffelees considered screaming as well.

Cori managed to offer her a polite smile, "Thank you for your time, Miss French. Now, we'd best be on our way."

o.o.o.o

Meanwhile, Tugger was still facing down the she-mantis, who finally opened up the door to his cage. "I'm coming, I'm coming," he muttered, stepping out so she wouldn't touch him. However, once he stepped out, he attempted to slam the bar down on her hard.

It slammed into her body, catching her off-balance and she stumbled back.

He broke for the stairs. She caught him as he got part way up the stairs yanking him back down, slamming him to the ground.

o.o.o.o

Mistoffelees looked around frantically. "What do we do now?"

"Abject prayer and supplication spring to mind," Cori sighed.

Grids shook her head, "I saw her walking past this park. Carrying grocery bags. She lives in this neighborhood."

Mistoffelees made a strangled sound at Cori's statement, looking at him like he was a puppy that Cori had just kicked. "That's it, I'm knocking on doors."

Grids caught his arm, "We don't have time for that."

"Well you have a better plan then?" Mistoffelees demanded.

"Yes." She pulled a hefty length of rope out of her bag and headed into the street toward a manhole cover. "I won't be long," she pulled the cover off and dropped down into the darkness.

"Grids!" Cori stepped in that direction but sighed heavily.

Mistoffelees watched her go down and swallowed hard. Every passing second was making him more and more jittery. "Come on Grids..."

There was a noise from behind them and Grids shoved the Clawthing in front of her, holding tightly to his bound wrists. "Alright, let's find Tugger."

Mistoffelees blinked and nodded, trailing a safe distance with Cori behind her as she shoved Claw past houses in the neighborhood.

"Which house, where is she?" She continued shoving him faster and faster past houses, "You're not afraid of much, but you're afraid of her and her cold blood." She watched as his face fill with fear and he started struggling. She followed his gaze to the small house with a white picket fence. "Better than radar."

"Grids!" Mistoffelees cried out as Claw finally managed to cut through the ropes holding him.

"Run!" Cori called out, pulling Misto backward to give them a head start should they need it.

Grids took off with the vampire right on her heels. She dove for the fence and got her hand on a slat as he grabbed her from behind. He closed in for the kill and she yanked a slat loose, jamming it into his chest. He turned into dust. She brushed herself off, rising, "You guys coming?"

"Suppose so," Mistoffelees said, voice strained though he was trying to brush it off. He glanced up at Cori for a moment and followed Grids into the house.

o.o.o.o

Down in the basement, Tugger was tied up, and the She-Mantis had laid her eggs.

The Mantis moved nearer, "Kiss me." Her mandibles opened, coming toward him.

Tugger shrank back, more disturbed than he possibly had ever been. "Can I just say one thing?" he asked in a small voice before shrieking at the top of his lungs, "HELP!"

Grids kicked in the basement window, slipping in, dropping the equipment bag, "Let him go!"

The mantis hissed and headed for Grids who grabbed two large spray cans out of her bag. She sprayed the bug in the face as it retreated quickly. Mistoffelees followed her, heading right for Tugger as Blayne cried out for them to help him out of his cage.

"Get them out, the bug is mine!" Grids snapped as Cori headed toward the cage.

The teen slowly made her way toward the bug, pulling out a machete and the tape recorder. She spoke as she advanced, "Remember Dr. Gregory - you scarfed his head? He taught me if you do your homework you learn stuff. Like what happens to your nervous system when you hear this." She hit the play button and gasped in horror as Cori's voice came on about filing. "Cori!"

"It's the wrong side!"

The mantis came screeching from the shadows and knocked the recorder out of her hand, sending it skittering across under an old refrigerator. Cori dove for the fridge, trying to retrieve the tape recorder.

Grids dodged the slicing leg of the She-Mantis, swinging the machete through the air and reveling in the howl of the bug's rage as she connected with it.

Freed, Tugger dived for the bug spray as Mistoffelees tried to get the sobbing Blayne out. Finally getting the spray, Tugger approached and got it right in the she-Mantis' eye

The mantis whirled on him, Grids turning in his direction as well, "Tugger, get out!"

She pushed him back, just in time to get slammed to the ground by one of the Mantis' forelegs. The other machete went skittering out of her reach and the bug raised its foreleg to cut Grids' head off.

Cori finally got the tape recorder dealt with and hit play. A high-pitched sound reverberated through the room. The She-Mantis howled, shaking its head as it tripped backwards. It fell as Grids rose and picked up the machete.

"Bat sonar makes your whole nervous system go to hell. You can go there with it." She raised the machete high, bringing it down repeatedly-slice and dice.

Later, the others stood around the body, looking down at it and then back to Grids. Cori shook his head, "I'd say it's deceased."

"And dissected. And kinda gooey," Mistoffelees said, head tilted to one side.

Tugger glanced over at Grids. "You okay?"

She nodded, managing to not shake, "Yeah."

"Just for the record?" Tugger continued. "You were right, I was an idiot, and god bless you, thank you." He glanced over at the other two. "And thank you guys too."

"Yeah," Blayne said softly, still shaken badly.

Cori nodded, "Glad we could be of help."

Grids smiled her agreement, "I'm glad we got here in time."

"I'm glad you're okay," Mistoffelees said. "It's sorta unfair how she only went after virgins after all." Alright, he probably hadn't needed to add that last bit but he was feeling annoyed at the other boys for falling for it.

"What?" Tugger demanded.

Grids couldn't suppress the smile that tugged at her lips, "It's alright, boys, there are worse things. It's kind of sweet."

"I am not..." Blayne started to protest.

"Cat's out of the bag, lads. It's part of the she-mantis M.O." Cori remarked, smiling a bit.

They both gaped at him and then Blayne turned to Mistoffelees. "Why didn't she go after you then, huh?"

The smaller teen raised his brows. "Well, first of all I wasn't stupid enough to fall for her..."

"I'd say that's the primary reason." Cori supplied, "After all, he didn't exactly walk into her lair."

"See?" Mistoffelees replied. "I'm the smart one." Tugger was staring at him. "Oh, I get to gloat about not being stupid," Mistoffelees informed him.

Blayne was not handling the information well. "My dad's a lawyer - anybody repeats this to anybody, they're gonna find themselves facing a lawsuit."

Grids looked from one to the other, "Alright, let's get going."

Tugger was still glaring at Mistoffelees who was smiling innocently as they trailed out.

o.o.o.o

At the Bronze a few nights later, Grids was at the bar to get a drink. She turned to see Mac there and offered him a slight smile, "Hey..."

"I heard a rumor," he remarked, leaning against the bar and smirking. "That there was one less vampire walking around making a pain of himself."

Her smile softened, "There is. Thanks for the tip."

"Pleasure's mine," he said, eyes softening from where he was looking at her.

She glanced down at her drink and then back up to meet his eyes, "Of course, it would make things easier if I knew how to get in touch with you..."

"I'm around," he replied smoothly.

"Or maybe who you are...?"

He just smiled softly at that, and shook his head ever so slightly. "What, you need more than my name?"

"Well, Mac could stand for anything. Could be a first name, could be a last name, could be a nickname..."

A brief look of what might have been pain crossed his face, but the Bronze wasn't quite lit well enough to really be sure. "It's just my name," he said softly.

"I..." She finally nodded, "anyway, you can have your jacket back..." Not that she really wanted to part with it, but it was a really nice leather jacket.

His hand drifted up and gently traced around the open collar. "It looks better on you," he said softly.

She swallowed, neither encouraging nor discouraging the touch. "I..."

His hand stilled as if realizing where it'd been. "Yeah?"

She shook her head, "Thanks."

"Anytime," he replied softly.

"Take care, Mac."

"Always," he said softly. "You be careful yourself."

"Always."

He nodded once more before slipping out of the club. She watched him go, sighing before heading on her way as well.

* * *

><p>One episode in two chapters. Not too shabby. Victoriousscarf adds: And yeah, Misto is going to be gloating to Tugger, probably for weeks. Their friendship is funny that way. ((I sorta love that even though I sorta like the pairing, the perfect opportunity to ship Misto and Tugger falls into my lap and all I can do is write them as really snarky best friends.))<p> 


	8. Not Like You're In Love or Anything

Mistoffelees sat at one of the tables at the Bronze, idly sipping at a soda as he looked around. "Hard to believe it's already time for the fumigation party..."

Grids stirred the ice in her drink around, gazing at it absently, "Hmmm?"

"It's an annual tradition, the closing of the Bronze for a few days to nuke all the roaches," Mistoffelees replied, glancing over at her while Tugger made a fool of himself on the dance floor.

"Oh. I see."

"It's a lot of fun," Mistoffelees said, arching a brow. "What's it like where you are?"

"Hm?" She looked up, "Oh, I'm sorry. I was just...thinking about...things. And stuff. "

"I'm going to take a shot in the dark and say that you're talking about a guy."

"Not exactly. For me to talk about a guy there would have to be a guy for me to talk about. Was that a sentence?"

"You lack a guy?" Mistoffelees asked. "I mean, of course, romantic guy. You have other guys. But wrong guys? Speaking of wanna be sentences..."

"I do. Which is fine, most of the time, don't get me wrong. You and Tugger are great, as friends, but..."

"But we're friends, and who doesn't want to have someone to come home to and be romantic with?"

"Yeah, exactly. I mean... I'd kinda like to go on y'know, a date. With a guy who...well, who likes me for me, y'know?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I know. Dates would be nice in general..." he sighed and shook his head. "Well, what about Mac?"

She rested her chin in her hand with a sigh, "Yeah, I can see him in a relationship. 'Hi honey, you're in grave danger, see you next month.'"

"He doesn't seem to be around too much, that's true," Mistoffelees said, resting his chin in his palm.

"He disappears! Every time. Tells me there's trouble then poof. Gone. But when he's around...It's like the lights dim everywhere else. You know what I mean?"

For a long moment Mistoffelees didn't respond before finally nodding. "Yeah, I know the feeling alright. Lights dim everywhere else cos you're too busy looking at that one person and they're all you really want to pay attention to?"

She sighed, "Yeah. Exactly." Grids paused for a moment, glancing at him, "Who makes you see things like that?"

He snapped abruptly out of his half dreamy state. "Huh, what? Was there someone? Did I ever say there was someone? I mean, I, uh, that, uh, is..."

She arched an eyebrow, "If you don't want to tell me you don't have to, but I'm curious now."

"Oh you're curious," he let out with a breath, looking at her with wide eyes. "Oh great. I really stepped myself into that one didn't I?"

She offered him a bit of a smile as she nodded, "Yeah, you really kinda did."

"Whoops," he said, voice tiny.

"Do I know them?"

"Well, yes, I would assume you'd know them since we both seem to see them relatively often and h-they are sorta around and... it's not Mac don't give me that look, I really don't seem to go for tall dark and mysterious at all so no worries on that territory and..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Misto, slow down. Who is it?" She glanced toward where Tugger was dancing, but dismissed the thought after a moment's consideration.

Mistoffelees followed her gaze and shook his head. "No. I've known Tugger since before I could form words, and I love the guy dearly and would do anything for him but there is no way in hell. Besides, much as I love him? He's stupid enough to nearly get eaten by a giant bug."

She smiled a bit at that, "Figured. So who is it then?"

"I..." he hesitated for a long moment. "It doesn't really matter. It's not like it has a snowball's chance in a campfire of ever working."

"Alright, if you ever want to talk you know you're welcome to. God knows you hear enough from me."

He offered her a faint smile. "Thanks, Grids." But there was no way he was bringing this particular crush up with her. Hopefully ever. She looked around the club again, before turning back to stirring her drink.

Sighing, Mistoffelees cast his gaze over the club as well, eying Tugger again, who had flirted with a girl only to see her rather large and angry looking boyfriend, dancing the other way, and nearly colliding with Bomba.

Bomba turned, scowling at him, "Please keep your extreme oafishness off my two hundred dollar shoes."

"Sorry, I was just in the neighborhood," Tugger replied, voice cheeky.

"Really? I thought you were getting off the floor before Annie Vega's boyfriend squashes you like a bug?"

"Oh, you noticed. Well, thanks and... I really have no idea what everyone is talking about that, that outfit doesn't make you look like a hooker at all..." She gaped after him, managing an indignant squeak. He grinned at that. "Come now, Bomba darling, let's make up and be friends."

"Get lost, loser."

"Oh, your words, they wound me," he replied dramatically.

She turned her back on him, striding off in a huff.

Shaking his head, he bounded over to the table where his friends were. "What are you vixens up to?"

"Just sitting here, watching our barren lives pass us by," Mistoffelees said, chin in a propped up hand. "Oh look, a cockroach."

Grids shrugged slightly, "Nothing really."

"Stop this rollercoaster of excitement!" Tugger declared, spreading his arms. "I'm getting dizzy. What's up with you two tonight?"

"Barren lives?" Mistoffelees offered. "Love lives especially bleak."

Grids sighed, finally rising, "Not much, really. I think I'm gonna head home for the night. See you guys tomorrow."

"But, it's young still!" Tugger protested and Mistoffelees looked like he was about ready to go home too. "Come on, dance!"

She offered him a faint smile, "Raincheck. Night." She slipped away before he could protest again.

He watched her go, drooping slightly. "Well that wasn't a brush off at all..."

Mistoffelees shrugged. "Could be worse. I think I'm heading home too," he said, though he didn't have the energy to move quite yet. Grids paused near the door, scanning the club one last time before sighing and slipping out to head home.

She made her way along the street, pausing as she thought she heard a sound behind her. She glanced over her shoulder, but didn't see anything. She continued on, but heard it again. She stopped, but didn't turn this time. Sighing, she finally spoke, "It's late, I'm tired, I don't want to play games. Show yourself."

A vampire wearing what looked like amour came out of the darkness, looming above her.

She looked at him, grimacing, "You really should talk to your orthodontist about a refund." She pulled a stake out of her jacket and closed in. As she raised the stake to strike, her wrist was grabbed from behind.

She glanced back to see two other vampires behind her. Her wrist was twisted painfully until she dropped the stake. "Hey, Ow, okay! I'm letting go. I don't want to fight all three of you," she kicked one between the legs, "unless I have to." She slammed her elbow into another's stomach as one of them slammed into her back, sending her stumbling into the grips of the others. Grids struggled, but the first vamp inched toward her neck.

"Good dogs don't bite," a voice said from behind the group, and the vampire going for her neck turned in time to be punched in the face by Mac.

Grids hit one of the vampires holding her and elbowed the other one, managing to lose their grips, but her feet were kicked out from under her and she fell.

Mac managed to toss the vampire he was fighting into the fence behind them, only to be punched from behind but another vamp.

Grids knocked the third vamp off of her and managed to get to her feet. She looked up in time to see the vampire Mac had tossed aside rip an iron spike off the fence, "Mac, Look out!"

He turned abruptly and managed to jump, but not in time as the spike slashed along his rib cage and he staggered back, bleeding. Grids reached his side, kicking the vampire back before he could strike again. She caught Mac by the arm, pulling him toward the end of the alley, "Run!" Holding his wounded side, he still managed to make good time.

They finally reached Grids' house, the vampires hard on their heels. She yanked the door open, all but shoving him inside, "Get in! Come on!" She slammed the door behind them, locking it and looking out the window as the Vamps reached the porch.

"It's alright," Mac panted, leaning hard against the wall. "A vampire can't come in unless it's invited."

"I've heard that, but I've never had to put it to the test..." She looked out the window again. The three vampires had retreated into the darkness away from the porch, but they weren't leaving. Grids let out a shaky breath and then turned to Mac, "I'll get some bandages, take your jacket and shirt off." She turned and headed into the kitchen.

For a moment Mac just blinked after her, before complying. He laid the jacket over the chair before pulling the shirt off, wincing slightly at where it pulled at the wound.

She located the first aid kit, turning and pausing at the sight of him with his shirt off. She blushed slightly, but moved over, "Nice tattoo..."

He half glanced back, though he couldn't actually see it where his shoulder was. "Thanks," he said, almost hesitantly.

"You're welcome." She traced her fingers gently over it, before turning her attention to bandaging his wound, "I was lucky you came along. How did you happen to show up then anyway?"

"I have impeccable timing," he replied and shrugged, wincing. "I live nearby and was just out walking. Happens."

"…So you weren't following me? I had a feeling you were..." She frowned slightly.

"Why would I follow you?" he asked, tilting his head back to look at her.

She shrugged, "You tell me, you're the Mystery Guy who appears out of nowhere - I'm not saying I'm not happy about it tonight - but if you are hanging around me I'd like to know why." She finally straightened, realizing how close she was to him.

He tilted his head even more, meeting her eyes. "Maybe I just like you."

"M-maybe?" She almost pursued that more, but heard the front door opening and tensed, hurrying to check it.

He opened his mouth to answer and snapped it shut when she went for the door, slipping off the counter he'd seated himself on and pulling his shirt back on.

Grids reached the front door just as her mother entered. The teen pulled her mom inside and closed the door, locking it again after scanning for any signs of vampires. Jenny blinked in surprise at that. "Honey, it's good to see you too, but what's going on?"

"I...There's a lot of weird people out at night, I just feel better with you safe and sound inside." She looked her mom over, "You must be beat."

"I am, it's been a long day and there's been so much paperwork for the gallery..."

"Tell you what, why don't you go upstairs, get in bed, I'll make you some hot tea - "

Jenny gave her a long look. "What did you do?"

"What do you mean? I didn't do anything - I'm concerned about your needs, can't a daughter worry about her mom once in a while?" Grids knew she was bordering on babbling.

Jenny was looking at her a bit oddly and her eyes trailed behind her daughter to find Mac standing, looking terribly awkward in the doorway. He at least had his shirt on, but his jacket was behind where Jenny was standing. "Hi," she said slowly.

Grids turned, relieved to see him clothed at least, "Oh, Mom, this is Mac. Mac, this is my mom, Jenny. I just happened to..." a lie, any lie, even a half-truth, "run into him on my way home."

"Hello," Mac said smoothly, picking up her hand to kiss the back of it, causing Jenny's eyes to widen further. "It's nice to finally meet you."

Jenny darted a glance between the tall dark stranger and her daughter. "So, what do you do Mac?"

Grids cut in quickly with an answer, "He's a student. First year community college. Mac's been helping me with my history. You know I've been having trouble there."

Mac gave her a long, half disbelieving look. "Yes, yes, I totally tutor history. I know lots about it. I'm really into the researching thing."

Jenny looked between them again. "It's a little late for tutoring, honey," she said, giving Mac another look.

"Alright, Mom. I'll say goodnight and then head to bed, okay?"

She nodded. "Alright, sounds like a plan." She looked at Mac again. "Nice to meet you," she said and headed upstairs.

Grids watched her mom go and waited until she heard her bedroom door close before opening the front door and speaking loud enough for her mother to hear, "Good night. We'll meet up soon and do the study thing." She closed the door firmly, locking it again before turning to Mac and nodding toward the stairs.

He arched a brow and followed her up into her room. "You know, I'd really rather not get you in trouble..."

"And I'd really rather not get you dead. They could still be out there." She considered her room, "So, one bed, two of us - that doesn't work - you're wounded, you take..."

"Well, when you put it that way… I'll take the floor," he replied pretty firmly.

"But you're hurt," she protested.

"I've had far worse living conditions," he replied, glancing around her room.

"I...if you're sure…"

He nodded. "Yeah, no worries. I'll survive one night on the ground."

"Alright then. Why don't you see if the Fang Gang is loitering and keep your back turned while I change?"

He raised his brow and for a moment didn't look like he was going to turn, before he did it slowly, stepping to the window. "I don't see anyone out there..."

She changed quickly, "You know, I'm the Chosen One. It's my job to fight guys like that. What's your excuse?"

He glanced back at her before returning his gaze to the window. "Which excuses are you going to accept here?"

She finally moved over to stand next to him, "Which one's true?"

"Somebody has to?" he offered.

"What does your family think about it?"

For a very long moment he didn't react. "They're all dead," he said finally.

She froze, turning to look up at him, "Was it vampires?"

He didn't respond again for a moment. "You could say that, yes. It was."

"Could say th-I'm sorry, that's really not my business..."

He shrugged and glanced away. "It was a very long time ago."

"Still...So this-this is for vengeance then?"

He shook his head at that. "No. Not entirely. Not at all really." He considered his next words carefully. "Perhaps more of a redemption one."

"Redemption?" She looked at him in confusion as she pulled a couple of extra blankets and pillows off the bed.

He shrugged, watching her. "When my parents... I was young and stupid. Made a lot of mistakes. Was wasting my life, things like that."

"O-oh...I'm sorry." She moved over, handing him the blankets, pausing for a moment, "I shouldn't have asked..."

He shrugged. "I chose to answer, didn't I?"

"I suppose. Thank you."

"For?" he asked, tilting his head.

"Being willing to tell me," She replied softly.

He offered her a faint grin. "Sure. How could I resist when you look so pretty even when you're about to go to sleep?"

She arched an eyebrow, but offered him a bit of a smile, "Well, when I wake up it's a whole different story."

His grin became a bit more sure. "I suppose we'll have to see about that then, won't we?"

Her smile brightened as she moved back to the bed, curling up for sleep. He watched her, before adjusting the blankets and pillows she'd left out for him, lowering himself down and turning on his side.

She lay there for a moment, "Mac?"

"Hm?" he hummed softly, tilting his head toward her voice.

"Do you snore?"

There was silence before a low chuckle floated up. "You know what? I don't actually know. It's been forever since anyone could tell me."

She smiled softly, "Okay...sleep well, Mac."

"Sleep well, darling," he replied.

A gentle blush colored her cheeks, but she turned over and went to sleep.

o.o.o.o

The sunlight streamed down over the school the next day and Tugger looked like he'd been given a heart attack. "He spent the night?" he demanded.

Cori looked up from the text he was pursuing. He was more than a bit concerned by everything else Grids had said, but this was something he wanted to hear an explanation of too.

"I already said he did, Tugger."

"In your room? In your bed?"

Grids shook her head, "Not _in_ my bed, _by_ my bed."

Cori returned to his skimming and pacing.

"That's so..." Mistoffelees considered Tugger and decided whatever it was was not something Tugger, or Cori for that matter, needed to hear.

"That is the moral decline that's eating out country out of house and... he slept in your room?"

"Did he...?" Mistoffelees asked.

"Yes, he slept in my room. And no, he didn't try anything. He was a perfect gentleman."

"Come on," Tugger protested and Mistoffelees kicked him under the table but he continued anyway. "Wake up and smell the seduction. It's the oldest trick in the book!"

She looked at him, unimpressed, "Saving my life and getting slashed in the ribs?"

"Duh!" Tugger said, throwing his hands out. "Guys'll do anything to impress a girl."

"You don't even want to know some of the things he's done," Mistoffelees cut in. "Let's just say there are days I'm ashamed to be associated with him."

"Thanks for the support," Tugger glared at him and the smaller teen just shrugged.

"Anytime."

Cori finally spoke, "Could I just steer this riveting conversation back to the events that took place earlier in the evening? You left the Bronze and were set upon by three unusually virile vampires," he set a book down so Grids could see the engraving, "Did they look like this?"

"Yeah, what's with the uniforms?" She looked up at him.

"You encountered the Three - warrior vampires, very proud and very strong."

"How is it you always know this stuff?" Mistoffelees asked, sitting on the edge of the library table and swinging his legs slightly. "You always know what's going on, I never know what's going on."

The librarian motioned to a large stack of books to one side, "Yes, well, you weren't here from midnight to six researching it."

"No," Mistoffelees said, eying the books and the librarian with some slight new appreciation. "I was home. In bed. Sleeping."

Cori turned to Grids again, "You're really starting to hurt the Master, he wouldn't send the Three for just anyone. We must step up our training with weapons..."

"You should stay at my place until these guys are history," Tugger butt in and Mistoffelees rolled his eyes.

Grids just gaped at him for a moment, "Thank you for the offer, but I think I'll stay at home."

"Oh? Are you worried about Mac? Misto can run over to your place and let him know to leave town for a while," Tugger continued and Mistoffelees made a sound of protest.

Cori shook his head, "Griddlebone and Mac aren't in immediate jeopardy. Eventually the Master will send others but the Three, having failed, will now offer up their own lives as penance."

"What if he doesn't take their lives?" Mistoffelees asked.

Cori arched an eyebrow, sarcasm saturating his answer, "Oh, right. I forgot the Master's such a kind and forgiving sort of chap."

o.o.o.o

Jenny put dinner on the table and glanced over at her daughter. "Well, it seems like we don't have a chance for family dinner's much anymore... though we're a rather small family it seems."

Grids offered her mom a bit of a smile, "It just makes it better when we do have the chance." She glanced toward the stairs, but turned her attention back to Jenny.

"Yeah, I suppose that's true," her mother said, sitting down. "So, how's your day been?"

"Long, and I've got a stack of homework I need to get done tonight."

Her mother nodded. "How is school going anyway?"

"It's going pretty well. I've got a couple of really good friends, and the librarian's really helpful."

"The librarian? You go into the library willingly?"

"Well, some of my friends spends a lot of time there, and he's kinda my go-to for help with homework."

"The friend or the librarian?" Jenny asked with a grin.

"Both?"

Her mother grinned. "You seem to be getting a lot of homework help. Speaking of which... so, who's this Mac exactly?"

"I told you. He's a student who's helping me with history."

"Well, yes, but considering the way you guys were looking at each other... isn't he a little old for you?"

"We're not seeing each other, Mom. I like him, sure."

"And what about him then?"

"I...think he might like me. But he hasn't done anything to pursue it."

"Well, a slow paced pace is probably a good thing. Like glaciers. They move a couple feet a year, you might want to consider working like one of those. Are there any boys at school?"

"My best friends. But I can't see myself with either of them."

"You know, I'm not sure I've met either of them yet. You should have them over sometime," her mother said, trying to hint that she'd like to change that not so subtly.

"I'll check with them, see if there's a time that works."

Her mother nodded and glanced at her plate. "Sounds ideal. Well, I should probably let you go get started on that homework huh?"

Grids nodded, "Yeah, I should go start that..."

"Well, good luck honey. You're a good student if you try. I'm also proud of you for asking for help when you need it."

She offered her mom a small smile and then rose, heading upstairs.

Mac was still lurking in her room, though he wasn't entirely sure if he should have left already. She slipped in, glancing around for him, "Mac?" He appeared out of the dark corner he'd been standing in silently.

Grids startled, "Don't do that!" She paused for moment, "I'll run down and get you some of the leftovers after Mom's gone to bed. What'd you do all day?"

He shrugged, watching her. "I read a little," he said, motioning to her small bookcase. "And thought. About a lot of things. And, Grids..."

She looked in the direction he indicated, paling when she saw the journal there, "My diary? You read my diary?"

His eyes widened. "I..."

She turned back to him, growing more agitated, "That is not okay, a diary is a person's most private place and you don't even know what I was writing about, "Hunk" can mean a lot of things, bad things, and where it says your eyes are "penetrating" I meant to write "bulgy"." Alright, she was babbling again, she really needed to avoid Misto for a while maybe.

Mac smiled faintly, though he tried to hide it. "Grids..."

"And-and for your information "M" does not stand for Mac, it stands for-for Miguel, a charming foreign exchange student and so that whole fantasy part has nothing to do with.."

"Your mother moved your diary when she came in to straighten up," Mac finally got in between her words. "I watched her from the closet. I really didn't touch it, let alone read it. Promise."

"I...Oh." She blushed when she realized what she'd said, "Oh, God..."

He couldn't stop but smile fondly, but the expression melted off quickly enough. "I did alot of thinking today and I really can't be around you..."

"I...What?"

"Because, when I am," he started.

She shook her head, "It doesn't matter, water over the bridge."

"All I can think about is how much I want to kiss you..."

"_Under_ the bridge, over the_ dam_," she corrected herself, pausing and looking up at him in surprise, "Kiss me?"

"I'm older than you," Mac said, wavering toward her for a moment and pulling back. "This can't ever... I should go," he finished, opening the window he was standing next to.

She reached out, but stopped before she touched him, "How much older?"

He hesitated, staring at her. "A lot. Too much."

She stepped closer, "Mac?"

"Yeah?" he asked, arms almost coming up but not quite.

Grids hesitated again and then put her hand on his shoulder, "I..."

"You?" he prompted, though his hands came up to rest on her waist. So much for leaving.

She swallowed and then leaned up to kiss him, hesitantly. He appeared to suck in a breath, returning the kiss, at first softly and then deepening it, pulling her closer. Grids pressed up against him, one of her hands moving up to twine in his hair, matching the passion in the kiss.

He clung to her tightly, before something seemed to change and he pulled back abruptly, his entire face changed. She stumbled back in horror and screamed instinctively.

His eyes seemed to widen behind the mask of a vampire and he darted out of the already open widow, hitting the roof and rolling.

Jenny ran into the room moments later. "I heard a scream."

Grids stood, staring out the window, "I...I saw a shadow...sorry, Mom."

Jenny swallowed and nodded. "So long as you're alright."

The teen nodded quickly, "Y-yeah. It just startled me..."

Her mother nodded, leaving the room to go back to sleep at that. Grids closed and locked the window before heading to bed to try and sleep.

o.o.o.o

"Mac's a vampire?" Mistoffelees' voice was filled with surprise the next morning in the library.

Grids nodded very slightly, her gaze on the wood of the study table, "I can't believe this is happening. One minute we're kissing, the next minute..." She glanced up at Cori, seeking some sort of reassurance, "Can a vampire ever been a good person? Couldn't it happen?"

The librarian sighed, "A vampire isn't a person at all. It may have the movements, the memories, even the personality of the person it takes over, but it is a demon at the core. There's no halfway. I'm sorry, Grids."

"There has to be something," Mistoffelees protested, off Grid's expression. "Come on, that's what research is for right? I mean, he's Mac, he's not just evil... is he? It doesn't make any sense."

"Misto's right. He…he was good to me. It doesn't make sense."

Cori sighed, shaking his head, "I'll see what I can find, but..."

"Please, Cori," the girl looked up at him, pleading.

Mistoffelees added his pleading gaze as Tugger stopped pacing and came to sat down next to Grids. "Alright, we need to take a breath and look at this calmly and objectively."

She glanced at him, "Doing what I can in that area."

"Come on, he's a vampire, you're a slayer. You have to kill him."

"Tugger," Mistoffelees hissed in anger, sad he was too far away to kick the other.

Grids gaped at him before turning her gaze to Cori who looked away. He wasn't going to say anything until he found out more about the vampire. His expression though said that some part of him agreed. "I...I can't do that."

"I know you have feelings," Tugger tried to sooth and Mistoffelees looked like he was ready to kill his best friend since childhood. "But it's not like you're in love with him or anything, right?"

Grids dropped her gaze again, "I...I d-don't know."

"You're in love with a vampire?" Tugger said, raising in shock. "Are you out of your damn mind?"

"Tugger," Mistoffelees growled, several books in his arms for research. He was tempted to dump them on the other's head. "Now is not the time."

Grids looked from Tugger to Cori, who still was skimming through books rather than look at her. Her gaze moved to Misto and she offered him a weak smile. "I...It's time we got to class."

He was still scowling at Tugger but nodded, leaving the books on the edge of the table for his free period. "Yeah, class. Class is a good plan."

She picked up her bookbag, "See you later, Cori."

He nodded, "have a good day in classes."

Tugger was out of the library first and Mistoffelees lingered a moment. "I'll be back during lunch, okay?"

Coricopat nodded, "I'll see you then." Grids slipped out the door quietly

At the lunch bell, Mistoffelees slipped back into the library, glancing around. "Cori, you around?"

Cori came to the railing, "Up here, Mistoffelees."

"Find anything yet?" Mistoffelees asked, putting his bag on the table and going up to join the other.

"Possibly, I'm not entirely sure."

"Well, what's the possibly?" Mistoffelees asked, reaching for a likely book.

"I haven't been able to find anything in the texts, but I've been going through the old Watcher's diaries."

"And?"

"And I'm not quite certain yet. I can't find any creature with the name 'Mac,' thus far."

"Are there any variations of that name? Like, what is Mac is a nickname?"

"Well, I've been looking and so far the only thing I can find is a few references to a Macavity from Ireland a couple hundred years ago."

"Macavity... any descriptions?" Mistoffelees asked, flipping through another book.

"Nothing specific..." He turned a page, "Though...here's a mention of a tattoo."

Mistoffelees craned his neck, managing to invade Cori's private space in an attempt to look at the description. "We can ask Grids about that after school then. So, if he is Macavity... what was this Macavity like?"

Cori startled a bit at the sudden proximity, "From the looks of it? Just like all the rest of the vampires. A vicious, violent animal."

Mistoffelees' mouth twisted. "Well, when's the last mention of him you've found?"

He continued to skim through the diaries, "About eighty years ago, he came to America and shunned the others, living alone. No records since"

"He shunned others? Well, that's good right?"

"Possibly."

"So, he could have reformed, and he could be good, and all that?"

"I've never heard of it happening."

"But it could, right? I mean, not all vampires can be evil. That's discrimination saying they are, and I'm sure that's not PC," Mistoffelees verged toward babbling.

"They're not human, Mistoffelees. They're demons who have been allowed a human form."

"Speicism then, or... demonism, because that's just... that's not fair. She's in love with him and it's not fair, it's bad enough that I'm..." he stuttered out for a moment and came back in full on babble, "I mean, between Tugger and I we really should have fulfilled our mooning over people quota for all three of us, and she shouldn't have to be in love with someone she can't have, or god knows that she'd have to fight and that's just not... it's not fair," he muttered finally, putting the book he'd been going through back on the shelf with a bit more force then he should have, though still carefully enough it wouldn't damage the book.

Cori watched him for a long moment, "Life very rarely is fair, Mistoffelees. I wish it weren't such as it is, but what's happened has happened. Mac is a vampire. I have never seen information on one being reformed. It's not possible. They don't have a conscience. They have wit, and the ability to

"I just..." he sighed, taking a breath before taking another breath and turning to the librarian. "I'm sorry. I know you're the last person I should be getting angry with over this, but you're the one that's having to tell us about it, and it's easier to shoot the messenger. I just, god, wish it was some other way."

"...Perhaps it's best she found out now." He sighed.

"I... yeah... best..." he sighed and shook his head. "It still shouldn't have had to happen at all."

"No, but there's nothing more to be done about it besides see what we can find."

He nodded. "Which means finding. Which means being calm enough to read."

"Are you going to be able to do that?"

"In a minute or two? I really am sorry, you didn't deserve to be snapped at."

"It's alright. Is there anything I can get you while we work?"

"You have anything calming?" Mistoffelees asked, glancing over.

"Tea?" Cori offered.

Mistoffelees paused. "I would accept tea."

"Alright, give me a couple of minutes to get that brewed." He set the book aside and slipped into his office to brew some tea.

"Thank you," Mistoffelees said after him, and all but banged his head into a bookshelf once Cori was out of sight. Fantastic... Cori returned a few minutes later and handed him a cup of tea.

"Thank you," Mistoffelees said softly, looking up from the book he'd finally managed to get open and reading. He accepted the cup and took a sip, blinked, and took another sip, blinking in surprise again.

Cori's brow arched, "Something the matter?"

"No, I," Mistoffelees shook his head. "It tastes really rather good."

"It's the lack of a teabag," Cori replied, picking up another volume.

"That must be it," Mistoffelees replied, offering him a grin. "Thank you."

He returned the smile, "You're quite welcome."

Going back to the book, Mistoffelees got through a couple more pages before looking up again. "Tell me I can raid your tea stash again sometime."

"Do you know how to make tea with loose-leaf tea?" He arched an eyebrow.

"No? I don't usually make tea at all honestly."

"Then I don't know that raiding my 'tea stash' will do you much good."

"I can find some way into bribing you to make the tea?" Mistoffelees offered with a far from innocent grin.

Cori arched an eyebrow again, adjusting his glasses as he shrugged, "Perhaps."

"Not that I'd have any idea with what to bribe you... I mean, tea, tweed, and books. That's all I really know that you like."

The librarian laughed a bit at that, "Well, if I can think of anything I'll let you know."

Mistoffelees offered him a faint smile, half sad he hadn't actually gotten any information out of that.

"Well, either way, we have research to do."

"Yeah," Mistoffelees said softly, turning back to the book. Cori glanced at him for a moment, but turned back to his work.

* * *

><p>Mac just about had a heart attack when Grids said he tutored in history. Since, as we now know, he lived through so much of it. Poor chap.<p>

This chapter has a lot of firsts/revelations in it. Misto's crush/new obsession with tea, and most importantly, Mac's condition. Not that it should have been too surprising but hey.

Half your author team is heading out to Ireland for the next month, so updates are going to slow down quite a bit. Cheers all!


	9. I'm Saying You're Tactless

Slipping into his basement apartment, Mac froze, glancing around, taking in the modern furnishings and sensing something out of place. "Who's here?"

Darla stepped out of the shadows, "A friend. It's been a while."

"Lifetimes even," Mac said, not looking pleased to see her. He shrugged out of his jacket, leaving it over the back of a chair and coming further into his apartment. "Now what do you want here?"

"I came to figure out what you're doing up here, above ground. Living like one of them."

"Maybe I got sick of your kind," he replied, voice brittle.

"You say that as though you're not one of us. Do try to remember, you're not one of them..." She strolled around the apartment.

His eyes followed her. "No, but I have no intention of being considered one of you either."

"Then what are you, precious?" She reached up, yanking the pull cord on a window shade, sending a shaft of sunlight lancing into the room from the street.

Hissing, he leapt back, posture on the defensive. "What do you want Darla? I'm not one of you, and I have no intention of ever joining the pack you run with again."

"You can only suppress your real nature for so long." She moved around, avoiding the sunlight, "I can feel it brewing inside you. Do you think she really wants to be with you? Look at you."

A look of pain flashed across his face. "Sorry, but I lost the ability to do that centuries ago," he said, remembering Grids' remark about his tatoo. He's forgotten he had one, and hadn't seen it in centuries. He didn't remember what it looked like.

"Maybe she'll come around. Tell her about the curse. If she'll let you near her." She shrugged, heading for the door, "If she still doesn't trust you, well, you know where I am."

"Have for centuries," he muttered as she left, glancing at the window where the sunlight cut his apartment in half.

o.o.o.o

Grids shifted her book bag on her shoulder. Her gaze was fixed on the ground as she made her way through the school toward the library.

"Hey, Grids, wait up!" Tugger called after her, dodging others in the walkway to catch up.

She slowed her pace, but didn't stop.

"Come on," Tugger said, finally catching up. "What's up?"

She glanced at him, shaking her head, "Nothing, Tugger."

"Come on, Grids, what can't you tell good old me?" Tugger asked.

"Because you don't want to hear it."

He blinked and frowned. "Oh. So it's about Mac then, isn't it?"

"Is there something else is should be about?"

"I don't know, geometry?" Tugger shook his head. "Come on G, what did you see in him anyway?"

"He was…is…really nice. Gentle, handsome..."

Tugger frowned, shaking his head. "And evil and putting on an act most likely."

She scowled at him, "That's not necessarily true."

"Vampire. What else could it have been?"

"I-I don't know."

Tugger raised his brows at that. "Well, you'll probably going to have to figure it out before he drops the nice guy act and actually comes after you."

She shoved the library doors open hard enough that they slammed against the walls, "Leave off!"

Taking a step back, it took Tugger a couple moments to actually enter the library. Mistoffelees jumped at the sound so high he nearly knocked the tea all over the book he was reading. "Grids..." he said looking up and past her to Tugger. Coricopat looked up, startled, from the book in his hands.

Grids dropped her bag next to the table, "Tell me you've got something."

"Maybe?" Mistoffelees said. "Do you know if Mac had a tattoo on his right shoulder?"

"I..." She nodded, "Yes. Some sort of bird or something."

Mistoffelees looked back up at Cori. "Do you think that means he's Macavity?"

He nodded, "I think it is highly probable."

"Wait...who's Macavity?" Grids glanced from one to the other.

"A vampire from Ireland, some 240 years ago. He came to America around a hundred years ago, but there's no record of him hunting here since that time."

"He shunned other vampires," Mistoffelees continued. "It... it's not a lot, and I'm not sure you should get your hopes up, but compared to how he acted before then... it's quite the change."

"A-are you sure?" Grids glanced between them again.

Cori glanced down, "Well, there's no record but...vampires hunt and kill. There has never been record of one doing otherwise."

"Fish gotta swim, birds gotta fly," Tugger said, having come in silently.

Grids shot Tugger a look, "He could have fed on me, he didn't."

Tugger glanced at her and away. "Well, what was he like before he came here then?"

Coricopat hesitated before answering quietly, "Like all of them. A violent creature who lived to hunt and kill."

"But he was flashy about it," Mistoffelees added and continued quickly off everyone's looks. "I mean, if he was going out and killing, everyone knew it was him. He... hasn't been like that in at least a century."

"That...doesn't necessarily mean he hasn't been, he's been feeding somehow, he wouldn't have lasted this long otherwise." Cori spoke quietly, looking away at the hurt look Grids gave him.

"But…there's a chance that he's found another way?" The slayer looked to Misto.

"A chance," he said softly. "But I'm not sure how much of one there really is. But it's there." Tugger opened his mouth and Mistoffelees silenced him with a look.

She looked to Cori who nodded, "There's a small chance, but I can't find any evidence for it."

Mistoffelees looked back down at the book in front of him.

Grids sighed, rising, "I...I should get home..."

Mistoffelees glanced up. "We have to study history tonight," he reminded her softly. "I mean, if you still can. You need to pass this test though."

"O-oh...right." She sighed, "Well, I'm going to go for a walk then. I'll meet you here later?"

He paused and nodded. "Right, yeah, sounds great." She offered him a wan smile before slipping out, leaving her bookbag there.

Tugger whirled on Mistoffelees when she was gone. "I can't believe you're trying to actually support her in this."

Mistoffelees' eyes narrowed. "Tugger," he said, voice low. "You're being an ass. This is hard for her, and you are not helping."

"He's a vampire! I'm just stating the truth."

For a moment Mistoffelees just glared at him before rising with books in hand and going back in the stacks to put them away, Tugger following.

Cori looked toward where the door had finally finished swinging and where Misto had disappeared to. He took his glasses off, cleaning them, "He is a vampire, but she does not need it pointed out at every opportunity, Tugger."

Tugger stopped to glare at him. "Am I getting no support here or something?"

"I'm not saying you're wrong. I'm saying you're tactless."

"Tact? From the british guy who lives in tweed?" Tugger snapped, shaking his head.

Cori replaced his glasses, frowning, "From the adult who can see past the end of his nose to see that she needs friends, not condemners."

Tugger scowled as Mistoffelees came back out from the stacks. "And you. A little support from my best friend would be nice."

Mistoffelees blinked at the sudden attack. "Right, yes, you're the one who needs support here. Look, Tugger, a little sympathy goes a long way. You don't have to have been in love with someone you absolutely, shouldn't, cannot be in love with to at least sympathize with someone who has. She's hurting. It's going to hurt if he's just like all the other vampires and she does have to stake him. In the meantime? You mention it again to her, and best friend since diapers or not, I'm braining you with my hard cover of War and Peace." Mistoffelees had drawn himself up to his full height at that, but he was too short for it to do much, and the grey and blue striped sweater probably didn't help.

But the tone of his voice, and the fact that Tugger knew exactly what Misto's hardcover copy of War and Peace looked like, made the other teen nod and finally back down slightly.

Cori glanced between the two of them and retreated to the stacks to continue to see if he could find anything.

Mistoffelees settled in to do the rest of his non-history homework, and Tugger shortly therefore left, probably to put on some country music and wallow for a while.

Cori emerged from the steps just before sunset. "I'm going to head home and see if I have anything in my library there. You'll be alright here?"

Mistoffelees glanced up and at the clock. "Yeah. I'll have Grids walk me home when we're done."

"Alright. Take care, Mistoffelees."

"Thanks. You too. Good luck with any research tonight."

"Thank you," he slipped out.

Grids entered the library a short while later, "Hey, Misto."

He snapped his gaze over to look at her, from where he'd been staring somewhat dreamily at the spot Cori had disappeared from. "Hey, Grids, hey."

"How're you?"

"Good," he said a little too quickly. "You?"

"Well enough I guess."

"Are you going to be able to study?"

"I think so? Maybe?"

"Alright," he said, opening the book and getting down to the business of studying.

Grids settled in with her book and notebook open, but mostly just doodled in the notebook, her mind long since elsewhere.

"So, Reconstruction began in..." Mistoffelees looked up. "Grids? Grids, come on."

"Huh? Reconstruction? It began after the, ah, construction which was shoddy and so they had to reconstruct...?"

Mistoffelees sighed. "Grids... after the destruction of the civil war."

"…Right. The Civil War, during which Mac was already like a hundred and change."

"Are we going to study, or talk about the bleak, barren wasteland that sometimes pretends to be our love lives?"

"I vote for the bleak barren wasteland of...wait, you have a love life?" She realized how that could sound as soon as it was said, "Oh, Misto...I didn't mean it like that..."

"Pretends," he said, handling it well enough. "Pretends to be our love lives, which could also imply a lack thereof. Which would then be why it's bleak. And barren."

"No, you don't get it out of it that easily. Spill."

"Spill? There's nothing to spill here, not even tea," he protested, and looked like he wanted to smack himself as soon as he'd mentioned tea.

Her brow rose, "Tea?"

"Tea? No tea. No spilled tea either. Tea was just a randomly chosen Freudian slip and... and I am not getting out of this conversation am I?"

"No. Not in the least."

"There's really not much to spill," he said, glancing around the library. "I mean... except in a this is never working sort of a way."

She looked him over, "Do you like someone?"

"I... Maybe?"

"Who? Girl?...or...guy?"

He paused, eyebrow arching slightly. "I... guy."

She tilted her head on one side, "Really?" Grids blinked, considering for a long moment, "Has it always been guys? I'm sorry, that was prying...it's not really my business."

"Well, it," he shrugged. "It's a fair question, it's just... I've never so much defined myself by any sexuality, and in no small part my sexuality has never been actually defined by anyone else but... yeah, it seems like anytime I get a crush it's on a guy of male proportions."

She considered, nodding slightly, "Do I know him?"

"Um... I would assume so yes."

She arched an eyebrow, "Do I get more than vague answers?"

"Maybe? I'd rather not?"

She sighed, nodding, "Fair enough."

"It's just... not a really great situation. Or person to be crushing on. Which, compared to you looks a bit tamer at the moment but still."

"So...have you told this person?"

"No," he said, rather firmly.

"...Okay then."

"Okay then?" he asked, a little supscious.

"Well, I must not be getting anything more out of you. Any questions on your end?"

"I... how are you holding up?" he asked, watching her expression.

"I...I don't really know."

"Anything in particular springing to mind?"

"I don't want to. But...I have to get over him."

"Well, I mean, on the plus side, he's stay young forever... though you'd still get wrinkly and old and... I'll leave that issue alone now."

"No...speak up. I _have _to get over him so I can...well..."

Darla slipped in through one of the back windows, listening quietly to their conversation.

"So you can make with the stake?" Mistoffelees asked, arching a brow slightly.

She swallowed, nodding, "Yes, so I can m-make with the...oh, God, Misto, I can't."

He hesitated before reaching forward and lightly touching one of her hands. "I'm so sorry."

She swallowed, "Like Tugger said...repeatedly...I'm the Slayer, he's a vampire."

"But, I mean, he's never done anything to harm you."

"I-I gotta stop thinking about this... Give me another half hour, maybe something will sink in. Then I'm going home for some major moping."

Darla smirked as she picked up a couple of books and then slipped out the way she'd come.

Mistoffelees nodded and reopened his text as well.

o.o.o.o

Sitting at home and looking over some finances, Jenny glanced up when she thought she heard a noise. Walking to the back door in the kitchen, she peered out before shaking her head and returning to her stool in the kitchen.

Darla peered in the back window, smirking, before looping around to the front and ringing the doorbell. Jenny jumped at the sound of the doorbell, going to open the door. "Hello?"

Darla offered a shy smile, "Hi. I'm Darla, a friend of Grids'?"

"Oh, it's nice to meet you, Darla."

"Did she forget to mention I was coming over for a study date?"

"Oh, I thought she was studying with Mistoffelees at the library," Jenny replied, a little too brightly for what the situation warranted.

"Oh, she is. Mistoffelees is the Civil War expert. I help her with the War of Independence. My family kind of goes back to those days."

"Oh. Well, she's supposed to be home soon if you want to come in."

Darla smiled, entering, "It's very nice of you to invite me into your home."

Jenny blinked at the phrasing but led her into the kitchen. "You're welcome. I've been wrestling with the IRS all night... would you like something to eat?"

Her gaze trailed to Jenny's neck, "I'd love something."

"Well, I'll see what I have," Jenny offered her a warm smile before opening the fridge.

Darla followed her into the kitchen, her visage changing as she pounced.

Mac lingered on the lawn outside, wanting to talk to Grids, see if he could manage to explain, but he wavered and was about to step away when he heard a scream from inside. Slamming the door open, he ran into the kitchen to see Darla draining Jenny. "Let her go!"

Darla leaned her head back, laughing, her arm around Jenny's waist. "I only took a little. There's plenty more. Aren't ya hungry for something warm? Something fresh?"

Mac growled, though it was clear the offer was tempting.

"Come on, Mac..." She smirked, her fingers tracing around the bite on Jenny's neck.

"Let. Her. Go."

"Oh, Mac, just say yes. You know you want to." She heaved Jenny at Mac, leaving it to him to catch her. He caught her, face morphing into vamp face at the smell of the warm blood. "Welcome home." Darla slipped out the backdoor silently as the front door opened.

He growled, closing his eyes in an attempt to get a hold on his instincts.

Grids dropped her bookbag inside the front door, calling out, "Hi, Mom," She came into the kitchen, freezing, "I-I'm home..." Her gaze flickered between the bite on her mother's neck to Mac in vampire form. She paled.

"This..." his eyes had snapped open and he just stared at her.

* * *

><p>Your author who is currently updating this is running off so little sleep it's not even funny, but is really more entertained by this chapter than she should be. Enjoy reading all, and remember, feedback is the food author's live off!<p> 


	10. Why Do They Call it Tweed?

Grids hurled Mac through the picture window in the front. She stood inside, staring at him, furious, "You're not welcome here. Come near us and I_ will_ kill you."

He rose, face finally back to human form and stared at her for a long moment, mouth opening before it snapped shut and he loped away into the night.

She whirled back to the kitchen, dropping to her knees by her mom's side as she picked up the phone, "Mom, Mom, can you hear me?"

Jenny groaned weakly, but was unable to actually respond. Her daughter grabbed the phone and dialed 911, speaking quickly, feeling panic rising, "I-I need an ambulance, sixteen-thirty Revello Drive. My mother . . . cut herself, she's lost a lot of blood . . . please hurry!"

The back door opened and Tugger and Mistoffelees came in. "Hey Buffy, we," Tugger started, and he looked like Mistoffelees had given him a list of things to say but they both froze. "Oh god."

"What happened?" Mistoffelees asked quickly.

"M-Mac..."

o.o.o.o

Cori hurried down the hall of the hospital, coming to a stop just inside Jenny's hospital room.

Grids sat by her mother's bedside, holding her hand, "D-do you remember anything, Mom?"

"Your friend came over," Jenny said, voice still weak. "I was going to make her a snack..."

Tugger and Mistoffelees sat quietly to one side of the bed, Mistoffelees looking up when Cori entered.

Grids glanced at the other three, "My friend..."

"I guess I slipped and cut my neck on... on a barbeque fork only..." she frowned at her daughter. "We don't own a barbeque fork and..." she glanced up at Cori. "Are you another doctor?"

He shook his head, but Grids answered the question, "This is Mr. Coricopat."

"The librarian?" Jenny blinked. "What's he doing here, and this time of night?"

The Watcher spoke that time, "I just came to pay my respects, wish you a speedy recovery."

"Wow," she said, a bit woozy. "The teachers here really do seem to care. It's nice to meet you..."

"And you," Cori replied.

Grids leaned over and kissed her mom on the cheek, "Get some rest now." She slipped out of the room quickly.

The others trailed out after her. She turned to them, "The doctor says she's going to be okay. They gave her some iron, her blood count's a little..."She broke off, swallowing hard.

"A little low, it presents like a mild anemia . . . you're lucky you got to her as soon as you did," Cori murmured.

She shook her head, "Lucky and oh-so-stupid."

"This isn't your fault," Tugger said, with no prompting from Mistoffelees.

"No?" She whirled on him, "I invited him into my home. And even after I knew who he was - what he was - I didn't do anything about it. Because I had _feelings_, because I _cared about him_."

"If you care about someone, you care about them," Mistoffelees said quietly, not daring to look at anyone except Grids.

"It doesn't change the fact that I _let him into my house_ and he took a bite out of my mother!"

"You can't just change things by..." Mistoffelees started and bit back whatever he was going to say.

"Killing him? No. But it's a start," Grids replied.

No one could really argue with that. "We'll keep an eye on your mom," Tugger said softly and Mistoffelees looked away.

"Thanks. The Three found me near the Bronze and so did he. He lives nearby." She started to go, but Cori caught her arm.

"Griddlebone, this is no ordinary vampire - if there is such a thing - he knows you, he's faced the Three, I think it's going to take more than simple stake."

She nodded, "I'll go get a bit more." She left, going to find a crossbow from Cori's weapons chest at the school.

Mistoffelees watched her go, arms coming up to hold across his chest. "Should we just...?"

"We'll wait here, watch out for her mother," Coricopat declared.

"Are you sure it's wise to let her go on her own?" the smaller teen asked, voice low.

"I don't know that we could either help or stop her at this point," Cori sighed.

Mistoffelees looked away, before silently filing into the hospital room and sitting next to her bed.

Coricopat sank into a chair outside the room. Tugger paused, and for a long time just stared at the other.

The librarian arched an eyebrow, "Hm?"

"Why do they call it tweed?"

He blinked, "Come again?"

"Tweed, I mean, why is it called tweed?"

"Actually it's named for a river between England and Scotland. It wasn't actually originally called-" He broke off shaking his head, "Why are we even having this conversation?"

"Because I'm not sure either of us could stand talking about anything else, and you live in the stuff?" Tugger offered.

"Well...I suppose that's true."

Moments later, Mistoffelees poked his head out. "Cori, Jenny wants to talk to you."

"Oh, thank God." He rose, slipping into the room and approaching the bed.

Mistoffelees wavered before just returning to his seat. Jenny glanced at the librarian. "She talks about you all the time, you know. It's important to have good teachers that make a good impression... you seem rather young though..."

"I'm not long out of school myself." He shook his head slightly, "Regardless, she makes quite an impression herself."

"I know," Jenny smiled. "But, she's having trouble with history. Is it too difficult for her or is she not applying herself?"

"Well, Griddlebone lives very much in the now. And, of course, history is very much about the 'then,' but there's no reason to worry, I'm sure."

"I mean, she's studying with Mistoffelees, she said Mac from the community college was helping her study-where did they even meet?- and then Darla came over tonight to go over the revolutionary war."

"Darla? I...I don't believe I know her..."

"She came over tonight."

"Darla came to your house tonight. She was the friend you mentioned earlier?"

"Poor thing, I probably frightened her when I fainted. I haven't seen her since... someone should make sure she's alright..." Mistoffelees' eyes drifted up to meet Cori's.

Cori glanced at Mistoffelees and then nodded, "Yes, someone should, right away." He headed for the door, "I'll go see to that."

"I'll come with you," Mistoffelees said, bounding out as Tugger glanced back at both of them.

Coricopat glanced at Tugger, "We have a serious problem."

"What sort of a problem?" Tugger asked.

"A problem of the sort that Grids is going to kill the wrong vampire if she finds Mac." Cori replied

Tugger blinked. "Come again?"

"Her mother just told me that it was not Mac, but Darla who came over tonight."

Tugger blinked and shook his head, swearing under his breath. "Can you stay here with her?" Mistoffelees asked.

"What, while you go find her?"

"Yeah," Mistoffelees replied.

"Yeah, alright, no problem."

Cori nodded slightly, heading for the main doors. Mistoffelees jogged to catch up to him, and Tugger slipped into the hospital room.

o.o.o.o

Grids entered the Bronze through a broken window on the balcony. She moved carefully along, the crossbow at the ready, but didn't see him anywhere. The teen descended the stairs quietly, still listening and watching for him. She sensed him and whirled, aiming the crossbow, but didn't see him. She moved toward the bar, still pacing quietly. "I know you're here."

"Funny," he remarked, in the rafters. "How you figured that out since it's so obvious."

She looked up, stepping back, aiming the crossbow, "I know what you are."

"And what's that? Just another animal?"

"You're not an animal." She scanned the darkness for him, "Animals I like."

"So what am I then?" he demanded.

She took aim at his voice, her finger hovering on the trigger mechanism, "A lying son-of-a-bitch."

"You ever think you jump to conclusions awful fast?"

"You were bent over my mother, and she was _bitten_. I don't think that's all that fast!" She pulled the trigger.

He jumped out of the way and scampered up a different rafter. "So why'd I wait then?" he asked, voice drifting down. "Why not let the three get you, or bite your mom and leave her while you were at school all day?"

"I-I...you couldn't have gotten out of the house if you'd bit her after I let you in the house the first time. Not before I got home."

He dropped down from the rafters abruptly behind her, grabbing her from behind and pulling her head back with one hand. "So, I'm just twisted enough to help you so I can fuck with you instead? Is that how it works?"

She swallowed, "I-I...you're not exactly making a case against it."

"You've already set me in that role, haven't you?" he stroked her hair slightly. "Shouldn't I live up to your expectations?"

She shuddered, "You came into my home and attacked my mother!"

"Why not?" he asked. "I killed my family. I killed their friends and their friends' children. There was this whole cycle of killing thing. For a hundred years I offered ugly death to everyone I met, and I did it with a song. The ways I invented to hurt people... you couldn't even dream of them."

"A hundred years."

"I made an error in judgment after that. Fed off this beautiful young girl, about your age. Not much going for her other than that, but hey, she was a favorite of her clan."

"H-her clan?" She tried to get loose, but felt it pull her neck taut instead.

"Roma... gypsies. It was just before the century changed, and they cursed me for taking their girl. They restored my soul," he said, and shoved her away hard, stepping back.

She stumbled, turning to face him, "What, they were all out of boils and blinding torment?"

He shook his head, hands dropping to his sides. "When you become a vampire, the demon takes your body. It doesn't get your soul. That's gone. You live free, with no conscience, and no remorse. It's a very easy life. You take what you, when you want, how you want, and nothing matters." He paused. "You have no idea what it's like to have done the things I've done and to care. I told you it was a redemption gig, didn't I? I haven't fed on a living human since that day. It hurts too much."

"A-and what about my mom? How do you explain that?"

"I didn't bite her," he responded, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Then why didn't you say that _then_?"

"Would you have believed me?" he demanded. "You knew I was a vampire. I can walk like a man, but I'm not. I wanted to drain your mother, and god knows I wanted to kill you tonight too. It's part of who I am, and part of who I am through eternity."

She dropped her gaze, setting the crossbow down finally, "I...It..."

He watched her, in slight confusion. "You?" he prompted.

"I'm... I came here to...oh God..." She paled.

"Come to kill me?" he offered.

She nodded very very slightly.

"But you didn't."

"It…it's not as easy as I-as I thought."

Another feminine voice came from the backstage door as Darla approached them, hands behind her back, "Sure it is."

o.o.o.o

Mistoffelees glanced over at Coricopat as they crossed the railroad tracks near the Bronze. "Alright, we're near the Bronze, now what?"

"Keep looking for her," came the answer.

"Okay, here's a question," Mistoffelees continued. "Say we find her. Say she's fighting Angel or some of his friends. _What the hell are we actually going to be able to do about it_?"

"We...are going to do what we can to stop her before it's too late."

"You know what? I'm voting cell phones for Christmas. A cell phone exchange. We can each get the other one so everyone has one. It'll be brilliant."

Cori glanced at him, and offered a faint smile, "When we make it to Christmas we'll see about it."

"Sounds good," Mistoffelees nodded and frowned. "I hear sounds from the Bronze..."

o.o.o.o

Darla continued to stroll toward them, "Do you know what the saddest thing in the world is?"

"Bad hair on top of that outfit?" Grids replied, inching toward the crossbow.

"To love someone who used to love you."

"So you guys were . . . involved."

"For several generations."

"Well you're going to pile up a few ex's when you've been around since Columbus. You are older than him, right? One gal to another, you look a little worn around the eyes."

Darla smirked, her fangs showing, " I made him. And I brought him that Gypsy girl . . . there was a time when we shared everything." She looked toward Mac, "Wasn't there, Macavity. You had a chance to come home, to rule with me in the Master's court for a thousand years. You gave all that up because of her, you love someone who hates us."

"Come on darlin'," Mac drawled. "You're growing pretty bitter there in your old age."

Darla's lips drew back in a snarl, "You're sick and you'll always be sick and you'll always remember what it was like to watch her die." She looked at Grids, "You don't think I came alone do you?"

"I know I didn't." Grids flipped the crossbow up into her hands, leveling it at Darla.

The vampire smirked, "Scary." She finally revealed her hands, holding matching Smith and Wesson .357 revolvers. "Scarier." She fired, sending Grids diving for cover.

Mac however, got caught with a stray bullet, hitting the wall hard.

Glancing at Cori, Mistoffelees bolted for the Bronze at the sound of gunfire.

"Mac!" Grids startled toward him.

Darla glanced toward the other vampire, "Don't worry, bullets can't kill vampires. They can hurt like hell, but they can't kill us. You on the other hand..." She fired another shot in Grids' direction.

Cori was close on Misto's heels toward the club. Damn it, if they were too late...

Mistoffelees slipped in through the window upstairs, glancing around.

Darla approached her target, firing again, "So many body parts, so few bullets...let's begin with the kneecaps, no fun dancing without them..." She fired, but reeled back as Buffy lodged a crossbow bolt in her shoulder. The vampire smiled as she pulled the arrow out, tossing it aside, "Close. But no heart."

Cori looked at the tableau before them, "We need to distract her."

"Grids!" Mistoffelees yelled, "It wasn't Mac that attacked your mom, it was Darla!"

Darla whirled and fired in their direction.

Cori glanced at Misto, "Wonderful, I think that'll do it."

"I think that's enough distraction for now," the smaller teen agreed. He paused a beat. "Isn't that the vamp I splashed with holy water?"

Cori's gaze flickered downward and he nodded, "I-I think so."

Grids got to her feet, knocking Darla over with the pool table and sending both skidding across the floor. Darla fired as she went back, the bullets narrowly missing the Slayer as the girl flipped over the bar for cover.

Mistoffelees moved over, working on the light board in an attempt for more distraction. Cori flinched at the strobes that came on, "I don't think that...Disco Fever...is going to help much..."

"No," Mistoffelees agreed. "But it might be something? Ooh, strobe lights."

Darla took a moment to gather herself before advancing toward Grids again, still firing. "Come on, Griddlebone. Take it like a man." She fired again, she had time.

Staggering and finally making his way from the wall, Mac reared up behind her, plunging one of the crossbow's arrows into her heart.

She turned, gasping, "M-Mac..." Darla reached for him, but slipped, disintegrating.

He stared at the pile of ashes for a long moment and Mistoffelees hit the console quickly, turning most of the lights off.

Grids slowly rose, facing him in silence. She swallowed, but couldn't bring herself to say anything.

He looked at her for a long moment, before disappearing into the night.

Cori descended the stairs, moving toward the girl still standing behind the bar. Grids pulled her gaze from where Mac had disappeared to look at him. She moved unsteadily out onto the main floor.

Mistoffelees followed Coricopat. "Are you okay?"

"I-I..."She shuddered, but managed to nod.

He reached out a hand, resting it on her shoulder. "Oh Grids... can we do anything?"

She swallowed, "G-get me to my mom?"

Cori held out a hand to her, which she took. He drew her into a reassuring embrace as he nodded, "Certainly."

Grids stepped back after a moment, taking a deep breath, "Alright then." Mistoffelees watched them, hovering but not part of the embrace, and followed them out.

o.o.o.o

Grids turned, setting a plate of vegetables down in front of her mother, "Here, Mom. The doctor says you've got to eat this-to build up your iron. H-How're you feeling?"

Her mother glanced up from where she was sitting at the table, a smile playing around her mouth. "I'm thinking I should say not so good so you'll continue to wait on me hand and foot, but I cannot tell a lie: I feel fine. Or, rather, a lot better."

The teen sat down at the table, managing a smile in return. "Good. I was so worried about you, I mean it actually made me feel sick. If anything happened to you..." She trailed off, dropping her gaze.

Jenny reached out, holding her hands with hers. "Oh honey. Now you know how I feel all the time?"

Grids paused for a long moment, considering that, "I-I guess I do...and now I am so sorry for about a kazillion things I've put you through."

Jenny smiled softly, patting her hands. "You do fine. It's the natural mother reaction to worry."

"S-still." She shook her head, "I'm still sorry."

Jenny smiled again, reaching forward and drawing her daughter into a hug. "Oh honey. But look, things worked out. As they will."

Grids leaned into the embrace, returning the hug, "Yeah..." She pulled away finally, "Now. Eat your vegetables." She grinned a bit.

"I did!" Jenny protested.

"Mom..."

"Two big bites," Jenny said with a grin, gesturing at the plate.

Grids laughed, "Have another couple."

Jenny rolled her eyes and complied. "Yes, Mother."

"There's a good girl," Grids' smile widened.

o.o.o.o

"Ah," Tugger said, looking around the Bronze. "The _post_ fumigation party."

Grids glanced at him, "What's the difference between this and the pre-fumigation party?"

"Much heartier cockroaches," Mistoffelees replied, sipping a soda.

That garnered a bit of a smile as she looked around. She suppressed a sigh.

"No word from Mac?" Mistoffelees asked softly.

She shook her head in response, "No. I don't think he'll be around. It's weird, though. In a way I feel like he's still watching me."

"Well, in a way he is," Mistoffelees said. "In the way of that he's right over there," he continued, gesturing to a corner where Mac was leaning against the wall, watching them.

Grids turned, her eyes lighting up, "I...if you guys'll excuse me?"

Mistoffelees waved her off and Tugger nodded, though grudgingly. He turned his back on where Mac was standing and Grids was headed. "I don't need to watch, 'cause I'm not threatened. I'm gonna look over here." Mistoffelees arched a brow but didn't comment.

Griddlebone approached Mac, hesitantly, "H-hey."

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright," he said softly. "And your mom."

"We're both...we're both good. She's recovering well. You?"

"Ah, I figure if I can do a little while without getting shot or stabbed I should be all right," he said lightly with a shrug.

She managed a flickering smile at that, "I...I'm glad to see you."

"I am too," he said softly. "But this... this can't work."

"I…" She dropped her gaze, "I know. For-for one thing you're like, what, two hundred and twenty-four years older than I am."

"It's no small age difference," he said softly. "So I just gotta... walk away from this. Whatever this could be."

She swallowed, looking up again, "M-me too. This...wouldn't work."

But neither of them moved.

She bit her lip, "One of us is going to have to go here..."

"I know," he said but leaned down and kissed her instead.

"What's going on?" Tugger asked at their table.

Mistoffelees glanced over to him, still sipping the soda. "Nothing."

"Well, as long as they're not kissing, things are cool," Tugger declared and Mistoffelees smiled faintly.

Grids' arms wrapped around Mac's neck as she leaned up into the kiss, pressing against him. He pressed down hard into the kiss, finally pulling away.

She drew back, the smell of burnt flesh hitting her nose. Her gaze dropped to his chest and her hand came up to cover the cross he'd given her, "Mac...I..."

"You?" he prompted affectionately.

"I'm sorry, I d-didn't think..."

"About?" he asked softly, though he winced slightly as well.

She reached out, stopping just before she touched the cross-shaped brand, "I'm so sorry."

He glanced down and shrugged. "I didn't pull away," he said softly, a hand coming up to cover her's. "Whatever we have, it's going to hurt. Hopefully not quite as physically or blatantly as this but..." he leaned down, gently kissing her this time.

She leaned up into the kiss, one of her hands coming up to turn the necklace around and tuck it into the back of her shirt. Grids finally pulled away, "I don't want to hurt you."

He smoothed a piece of her hair back. "Then be careful. With everything."

She swallowed, nodding, "I-I'll do my best..."

"Good," he said softly. "Take care then, and I'll see you around."

"Take care," she murmured.

He leaned in, kissing her again before slipping away into the darkness. She watched him go before rejoining her friends.

* * *

><p>The chapter in which we learn why Tugger and Cori should never be alone together, Mistoffelees fails at distraction, and Grids actually manages to pay attention to other people ((Which is something Buffy never did quite manage through out the series, your authors hope this trend continues on Grid's part)).<p> 


	11. You Have Your Fishing Face On

Grids pried open the lid on a crate, grimacing, "Oh, great. Another book." She pulled the dusty book out, running her fingers over the rune on the front as Cori came over.

He looked it over, considering it and then the students and their computers scattered around his library, "I haven't gone through the new arrivals. Put it in that pile -" He motioned to the stack nearest Mistoffelees. "After I've examined it, you can, um...skim it in."

"Scan it, Mr. Coricopat, scan it," Demeter Calendar corrected him, from where she was standing to one side overseeing the computer students, and smiled in Cori's direction.

He smiled thinly at her, keep his tone just inside the realm of polite, "Of course..._scan_ it."

She regarded him with amusement for a moment. "I know our ways are strange to you, but soon you'll join us in the 20th century... with three whole years to spare even!"

He looked at her over the top of his glasses from where he was skimming another new arrival, "Ms. Calendar, I happen to believe that one can function in modern society without being a slave to the idiot box. "

"That's the TV," Deme said with a sigh. "The idiot box is the TV. This is the good box."

He snapped the tome shut, setting it aside, "Well, I still prefer a good book."

One of the computer students looked up and all but growled, "The printed page is obsolete, information isn't bound up anymore, its an entity. The only reality is virtual, if you're not jacked in, you're not alive," he said as he stalked off.

"Thank you, Fritz... for making us all sound like crazy people," Deme said, both her and Mistoffelees giving the other student a strange look as he left.

Cori smiled thinly again, turning back to his books, murmuring, "Strange, I found myself feeling quite alive this morning."

Mistoffelees managed to stifle his laugh, going back to his books, and Deme arched a brow. "Fritz comes on a little strong, but he has a point. You know for the last two years more e-mail was sent than regular mail? More digitized information went over phone lines than conversations."

The librarian looked at her and shook his head, "That is a fact I regard with genuine horror."

She rolled her eyes. "I bet it is."

He closed the book, frowning, "Are you all quite finished invading my library?"

Again, she rolled her eyes but nodded. "Yeah, let's pack it up guys, and leave him to his moldy old books."

"I've got a bit more to do," Mistoffelees replied. "I'll hang for a bit."

Demeter raised her brows at that. Cori's eyes narrowed at the computer teacher, but he turned to start returning the books that had been scanned to their proper places.

Demeter stopped by Mistoffelees. "You sure are spending a lot of time in the library lately," she said softly. "Everything alright?"

Mistoffelees glanced up in half surprise. "Huh? Oh, yeah, things are fine. Mrs. Maywood used to disapprove of student's sticking around was all, and hey look, shiny new librarian." Demeter considered him for a long moment, almost asking him why he never went home and nodded.

"Alright. Just thought I'd check since it's a change in your habits."

"It's nothing to worry about," he replied, offering her a grin.

Cori paused, listening to the interaction, wondering how much Mistoffelees should be believed if this was a change in his behavior.

After another moment, Deme turned to go.

Cori picked up a stack of books, glancing at Misto, "I'll be around cleaning up. If you need me I'll be back in the Middle Ages."

"Did you ever leave?" Deme shot over her shoulder on her way out.

He tensed, but didn't manage to get off a response before the door closed.

Mistoffelees glanced up once she was gone. "She's always like that," he said. "Just so you don't, you know, take it personally or something."

Cori glanced at him, "Good to know." Mistoffelees offered him a smile and turned back to the computer. Cori slipped into one of the back antechambers to reshelf the books

He came back into the main library several minutes later, his gaze skimming around, "How long do you think she will insist upon doing this?"

"The scanning and computer based system?" Mistoffelees asked, glancing up from where he was scanning the book Grids had set next to him earlier. "Shouldn't be more than a day or two more. You two don't get along much, huh?"

"I don't see how we could, when she seems to see no merit in the printed word."

"I think she sees some merit... you know she's just teasing you right?" Mistoffelees tilted his head slightly, considering the other.

"Baiting. Baiting is the appropriate term. And yes, I rise to the occasion."

"You really do," Mistoffelees told him bluntly.

He sighed, "Well, she knows what to say to get a response." The librarian shook his head, "I just don't agree with relying so strongly upon technology."

"Well, there's also a danger in relying so strongly upon books too," Mistoffelees replied softly. "It's more of a... melding of the two."

"We've had this conversation before, I'm sure of it. I prefer books. That isn't to say I'm going back to carrier pigeons for my messages, but I prefer books to computers and I always will."

"But carrier pigeons are so cute," Mistoffelees teased with a grin. "I'm not saying it's not a valid choice, but you do open yourself up for a lot of mocking that way."

"And eventually I will be able to meet that mocking without responding in kind."

The smaller teen glanced up at him. "A worthy goal," he murmured.

Cori sighed, looking over the books that remained to be put away. "This is going to take all bloody night."

"Probably," Mistoffelees replied, sounding remarkably cheerful.

The librarian's brow arched at that, "You don't seem concerned about that. Don't you have homework?"

"Done any that needs to be done."

"So, would you be willing to assist me in reshelving these books?"

"Sure," he said, bounding up.

"Wonderful," Cori offered him a smile as he handed him some of the books.

Mistoffelees accepted them with a smile, going to put them away. Cori watched him go before picking up another stack and heading to return them to their shelves.

"So, you don't seem to have much outside the library," Mistoffelees remarked, bending down to replace a book.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I've never actually seen you outside the library, except to go save Grids or something. You do actually live somewhere, right? Because I almost am ready to postulate a theory you have a cot hidden in the stacks somewhere."

"I do, I have quite the nice apartment a few blocks away."

"So, in a non-prying way, do you actually have any hobbies?" Mistoffelees asked, glancing over.

"A couple, I don't have much time to pursue them, though."

"Really? I have a surprisingly hard time imagining you with hobbies..."

"Really?"

"Well," he said and blushed slightly. "You're always here. Being bookish. I'd like to imagine you with hobbies."

Cori looked over at him, "Well, they aren't much really."

"Am I getting any examples or do you just want to be vague some more?"

"I enjoy being vague," he smiled slightly.

Mistoffelees turned from where he was still shelving books in surprise and grinned. "Oh?"

"Sometimes."

"That's all I'm getting, huh?"

"Well, we're...I mean..." He shrugged, "I enjoy music from time to time."

"Music? Okay, that I did not expect."

Cori arched an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"I don't know. I sorta expected you to say cross referencing or something."

"Well, that's a hobby for when I'm here," Coricopat smirked a bit.

That brought the teen up for a minute and then he grinned. "Right, of course. So, music? Anything in specific?"

"Oh, this and that."

"So, just listening?"

He paused for a moment, nodding finally.

"Wait a second... do you play any instruments?" Mistoffelees asked, noticing the pause.

"No?" He turned to finish replacing the books.

Mistoffelees narrowed his eyes slightly. "Uh-huh?"

"I used to play the guitar. Not often, and not very well."

"The guitar?" Mistoffelees asked and a strange expression passed over his face. "I... expected you to say the violin."

He arched his eyebrow, "Does it help if I say it's an acoustic?"

He laughed at that. "Wow... you learn new things every day."

Cori smiled a bit, "Well, I would appreciate you keeping the information to yourself."

"You're kidding right?"

"Not really?"

"Neither Grids or Tugger would ever believe me... you're secret's safe with me." A pause. "Do you still own a guitar?"

"...Yes?"

"Wow..."

"How do you mean?" He turned to head back down and gather more books.

Mistoffelees finally looked back up, biting back his first five reactions. "Huh? How do you mean how do I mean?"

"'Wow' is hardly a normal response to a person owning an instrument."

"Well, it's you. And a guitar and it's..." _sorta sexy_.

"It's not all that abnormal. Teachers do have lives outside of school."

"Mhm," he said a little quickly. "Because I thought you all slept on cots in your classrooms and met for coffee and meals in the teacher's lounge every day as part of a teacher ritual. Just... it's rather teenage rebellion-isque of you."

He arched an eyebrow, "It's an acoustic guitar. It's not as though I'm playing heavy metal in my spare time."

That got a blink out of Mistoffelees. "That... that alone might cause the end of the world. That right there."

"I highly doubt that."

Misto grinned impishly at him. "I don't know... That tweed with heavy metal... I don't think it was ever meant to be."

That elicited a laugh, "Well, no worries there."

"Good," Mistoffelees said, turning back to the shelves, still grinning.

Neither of them noticed the computer that Mistoffelees had scanned the last book into blinking: "Where am I?"

o.o.o.o

The next morning, Mistoffelees caught up to Grids. "Hey."

She turned, offering him a smile, "Hey. How're you?"

"Doing well," he replied, not quite bouncing.

"You look cheery today."

"Is that unusual?" he asked.

"Well, when I couldn't reach you last night."

"Sorry. Stayed late at the library."

She arched an eyebrow, "And that made you cheery?"

"I know you're not a fan, but I like the library. And Cori. And there was tea."

"Tea...as in the thing that is never spilled?" She arched an eyebrow

He blinked, paling slightly. "I, ah, th... have no idea what you could possibly be talking about."

"Right...just cause I was in a state of seriously not thinking about things does not mean I went deaf during that period of time with Mac."

"No?" he offered. "I figured you weren't, but I was counting on a good level of distraction going on."

"Well, anyhow. We're here." She motioned to the door to the computer lab.

"Right, yes, computer lab. Lovely thing, the computer lab. I shall... go to it."

She arched an eyebrow, "Shall I join you?"

He paused. "If you like?"

"I don't have anything else to do this period."

"Then sure, come in. Though we're not talking about tea, or spilling, or anything like that. For a while anyway."

"Got it. No tea, no spilling."

"Great. We can... talk about that later," he said, pushing the door open, and glancing around the lab that was mostly empty except for a couple of the more dedicated computer students. He nodded to Deme, who arched a brow at the appearance of Grids.

Grids offered her a bit of a smile as she sat down by Misto.

"You know, now that I've gotten you here," Mistoffelees said, only half joking, "I'm tempted to make you learn things."

"I learn things on my own time, thank you very much."

"You are dangerously behind on computers. Do you want to come in for Saturday school or something?"

"I don't use the computer much. Don't have a whole lot of time for it. History is needed first."

"History is very important. But I'd like you to pass all your classes."

"I'll look into it, kay?"

Mistoffelees rolled his eyes and paused as he glanced around at the other's screen. "I know it's just lab time but..."

"But?" his friend asked.

He shrugged. "I have no idea what any of them are working on."

"Well...any ideas?"

"Hm?" he glanced back at his friend.

"_Any_ ideas what they're working on, or what we should work on?"

"None on them, but there's a we to work on?"

"Well...I dunno, I haven't got anything to do."

He grinned and shook his head. "Learning?"

"Ummm...sure?"

"Your enthusiasm must be a beacon for others."

"It's, well, it's learning."

"Yes, how dare it be learning."

"Exactly."

He rolled his eyes, and brought up what he'd been working on, attempting to coach her through it.

Demeter watched the pair, smiling faintly and shaking her head, rising to go look over everyone else's work. "Hey, Fritz," she said. "You and Dave are clocking pretty scary amounts of computer time."

Fritz looked up, briefly, "New project."

"Will I be excited?" she asked, shifting her weight to one leg.

He smirked a bit, "You'll die." She blinked at that, leaning back slightly.

Dave glanced at her, "Sorry, you know how he can get. Yeah, you'll like it, Miss Calendar."

"Oh good," she said, shaking her head slightly as she walked away.

o.o.o.o

Tugger glanced around the quad during lunch, hoping to spot one or the other of his friends. Grids entered the quad, spotting Tugger and making her way over, "Hey."

"Hey!" He said brightly. "How goes with the going?"

She offered him a smile, "The going goes good. How about you?"

"Other than the fact it's a school day? Pretty good."

"You've gotta give school days a break," Mistoffelees said, coming up on the pair. "Since most days are."

"You just like school too much," Tugger informed him.

"I'm with Tugger. Though then again, without school where would I get my news?" Griddlebone asked.

Mistoffelees arched a brow. "News?"

"Gossip, news call it what you will. Nothing yet today, but..." She shrugged.

"Are you expecting any?" Tugger asked.

"No, but this is high school. There's always going to be _something_."

"I doubt it," Mistoffelees replied.

She arched an eyebrow at that, "Alright, maybe not big news in the whole scheme of things, but...y'know, little stuff."

"Little stuff?" Tugger asked. "Like what, what Bomba's wearing today?"

"Like the fact she flipped out at a girl for having the same shoes. Again. Okay so not even little things..."

Mistoffelees and Tugger both raised their brows. "Are you fishing? You sound like you're fishing a little."

"Fishing? Why would I be fishing?" she asked innocently.

"You have your fishing face on," Mistoffelees replied.

"Is there something I should be fishing for?" She glanced at Misto at that.

"Is there?" he asked, looking away and Tugger raised his brows.

"Misto? Anything to tell us?" Tugger drawled.

"Oh, you're asking too now?" the smaller teen sounded distressed.

"Yup."

Grids shrugged, "It's not lab time anymore."

"Can we never have this conversation? It's a crush, it'll go away."

"So you do have a crush. Who on?" Grids's leaned forward slightly.

"You know I had a crush. We had this talk, I'm sure we did," Mistoffelees murmured.

"Wait, you have a crush?" Tugger asked, brows rising. "And I'm hearing about it now?"

"We did. And we also talked about..." Her eyes widened and she turned to look at Misto.

"What?" he asked, leaning back from the look slightly.

"Tea. We talked about tea."

"W-what about tea?"

"You drink tea?" Tugger asked. "Since when?"

"Since I figured out it tasted good," the smaller teen replied quickly.

Grids studied him for a long moment, "I know one other person who drinks tea. You were really cheery this morning."

"Yes?" Mistoffelees offered.

"...Well, I guess it could be worse."

There was a long pause. "Huh?" Tugger offered and Mistoffelees just blinked at her owlishly.

"Just nod or shake your head Misto if tea and cheeriness this morning have anything to do with each other and with the crush."

"What, cheeriness this morning? You haven't had sex have you?"

"_What_?" Mistoffelees gaped. "No! But alright, yes, both things have to do with the crush, and I'm going to go find a hole to die in now thank you."

"There's no need to do that, are you forgetting? The one boy I've had the hots for here turned out to be a vampire," Grids reminded him gently.

"Yeah, and I got a crush on a giant praying mantis. Who tried to decapitate me. Who's the crush again?" Tugger added and then asked.

"That's... true..." Mistoffelees admitted.

"See, we've all got next to no luck. At least yours is better than ours."

"It's life on the Hellmouth," Tugger continued. "Though I still feel like I'm missing something important."

Mistoffelees glanced at him and down.

Grids nudged his shoulder with hers, "It's not like we'd tell anyone. It's just the three of us."

"I still don't have to actually say it aloud do I?" he asked.

Tugger looked at him a moment. "You're crushing on a teacher, aren't you?" Off Mistoffelees' gape, he shrugged. "Come on, you're the good nerdy kid. It's like... expected of you or something. Are they at least hot?"

"Not... conventionally..."

"I dunno, in someways you could say so. If put in different clothes maybe. Nice eyes." Grids supplied.

"Wait, why do you get to know who it is?" Tugger asked.

"Cos she guessed."

She grinned at Tugger.

"But really?" Mistoffelees asked, glancing over at her. "You think so?"

"About the eyes? Yeah."

"Not sure I could ever get him in other clothes though... it would be interesting to try." He paused for a long moment before offering quietly, "He plays the guitar too. I think that was a secret I was supposed to take to my grave but he does."

She blinked, "Wait, he plays guitar?" Mistoffelees nodded. "Well, if you like him in those clothes, I guess the guitar could counter them."

Tugger glanced between them. "Tea and clothes," he turned to Mistoffelees, finally understanding. "Oh my God, you're crushing on Cori!"

Mistoffelees blinked and shrugged slightly. "Yeah?"

"... No kidding about the non-conventional bit." Another pause. "He seriously has even touched a guitar let alone ever tried to play one?" Tugger asked, actually much more interested in that than being shocked at Mistoffelees.

"Well, he had to be young once too." Grids reasoned, "Though I don't think I could imagine him then."

"Well, it's harder when he's wearing as much tweed as he does during the day," Mistoffelees said and when they both looked at him squeaked slightly. "Late nights! He tends to take the coat off and roll his sleeves up. It makes him look younger."

Grids just blinked at him for a long moment, "Give me a sec to restart my brain and I'll remember what I meant. Ah, right, I was going to say it's the glasses."

Mistoffelees blushed slightly and glanced away.

"Well. Like I said, it could be worse. At least we know he's not a vampire," Grids offered.

"Nor is he likely to try and cut your head off after mating with you," Tugger said brightly.

"No, he's just twice my age."

"Well, on the plus side, eventually that fifteen year difference is just going to be fifteen years instead of twice your age. The proportions will change!" Tugger replied brightly.

"Course he is still the school librarian til then," Grids remarked.

"Which is only for like... two more years and change. How long is that in the scheme of things?" Tugger attempted comfort.

"Tugger, I'm a teenage boy."

"You're right, that's forever, and you're never going to make it," Tugger amended, voice still bright.

Grids looked from one to the other, "Well, then you're going to have to work through it. We're here if you need us."

Mistoffelees blinked, paused and nodded. "Yeah, yeah I know. And thanks." He hoped it might help.

* * *

><p>So, this chapter was rather relationship based. The main plot of the episode hits in the next chapter, really. Misto's crush in this verse is a rather large departure from the main show, but honestly we've never been able to get my Misto muse away from Meadow's Cori muse, and vice versa, so there's that, not to mention their is actually a greatdecent level of subtext between Willow and Giles in the show itself that gets pretty much thrown under a bus come season 4, except of course for the great line when Willow sees Giles playing the guitar and says, "Now I remember why I used to have such a crush on him." Also, it occurs to me all his lines about not spilling tea are going to come back and bite Misto really hard in the ass later. Enjoy the chapter all!


	12. Add Praying to the Mix

Three days later, Mistoffelees closed his locker with a frown. Grids shut her own locker looking at him, "What is it?"

"I don't know, probably nothing," he replied. "Just got out of computers... I can't help but think something weird is going on. I mean, I know I've been spending more time in the library than I used to, and don't give me that look, but what Dave and Fritz have been working on... I don't get it at all."

"What do you mean?"

"It... it's strange. They've been in the lab almost non-stop and I don't recognize their coding at all."

"Wait, _you _don't recognize their coding?"

"Yeah, that's the thing. See, usually I don't want to worry about stuff like that, but now Sunnydale has made me all paranoid and I'm worried something's up."

"Well, huh." She thought for a minute, "If I play the ditz you think I could get one of 'em to tell me what's going on?"

He arched a brow at that. "You could try. Test Dave out first, he's nicer generally than Fritz."

"Alright, I'll do that."

"Good luck."

"Thanks. See you later."

Dave was sitting in the computer lab, furiously typing something. Grids entered quietly, "Hey there, Dave." He didn't look up. "Dave? Anybody home?" She moved over and set her hand on his shoulder.

He jumped, hands almost slamming against the keyboard. "Oh. What do you what?"

"Sorry...didn't mean to scare you. I was wondering if you had a minute?"

"A minute?" he asked, almost confused. "Okay, yeah, a minute. I have that. What is it?"

"Well, I've been having a hard time in computers, and you're, well a computer genius. I was wondering if you would be up for taking me through how to work with one? Maybe show me what you do?"

"That's... a lot to go over in a minute," he replied, still looking a bit dazed.

"Well, maybe a bit more than a minute then." She lay a hand on his arm, "Please? I'd love to see what you guys are able to do with a computer. I hear there's some really neat stuff."

"Well," he said, soothed somewhat. "What in specific would you like to know about?"

"I dunno." She looked at his computer screen, "What're you working on?"

He glanced at the screen and abruptly closed the window. "A project. It's pretty advanced."

She blinked at that, "Well...what can you tell me then about the computer thing?"

"The computer thing?" he frowned.

"Computer stuff? I really don't know what I'm doing with one of these."

He frowned again. "Can't you ask Mistoffelees? You always seem to be hanging around with him, and I'm sure he has more time."

"I...well, maybe..."

"Though," Dave frowned. "He's been acting weird too... spending more time around books and stuff. It's almost like he's regressing."

"...Regressing?"

"Spending more time around books? It's like moving backward in time rather than forward."

"Shouldn't books and computers be together? I mean we need both, don't we?"

Dave glared at her slightly and shook his head. "Sure, yeah, whatever."

She blinked at him, "Dave, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he said, though his shifted his hands enough to draw attention to them.

She looked down, seeing the bandages on his fingertips, "God, Dave, your fingers."

"It's nothing," he said too quickly. "Just been typing a lot."

"What-what's going on?"

Nothing," he repeated, turning back to the computer. "I'll talk to you later. I've got work to do."

She rose, staring at him for a long moment before slipping out of the lab.

Mistoffelees was waiting outside. "Did you get a chance to talk to him?"

She nodded, "He's _really jumpy_. And wearing bandages on his fingers."

"From what?" Mistoffelees asked, adjusting his bag as they walked down the hall.

"He said it was from typing a lot."

"He had bandages on his hands from typing?" Mistoffelees asked, aghast.

"That's what he said."

"Good god," the smaller teen murmured.

Grids pushed the doors of the library open, "Well, we'd better figure out what it is."

"Sounds like a very good plan," Mistoffelees said, unable to help glancing around for Cori.

Cori came out of his office, "What on earth are the two of you talking about?"

"Something's up with the computers," Mistoffelees replied. "Or, rather, a couple of the students."

"That's...not exactly reassuring. What do you mean?"

Mistoffelees glanced at Grids. "Well, Dave's fingers are bleeding from typing, and I have no idea what either of them were doing. It started after we were scanning books."

"After you were..." He frowned, "I've been through those books. There's nothing that would have caused this."

"You hadn't been through all of them. There were a couple you had to look through first, remember?" Grids asked.

"Yeah," Mistoffelees frowned and went over to his pile, picking one up. "Like, this one was new and..." he frowned as he flipped through it. "...Totally empty."

Cori moved over, rapidly, "That makes no sense."

Mistoffelees glanced up and handed the book over. "There's nothing written in here, it looks old though."

Cori took the book, freezing as he saw the cover. "Damn it."

"Damn it?" Mistoffelees asked. "Damn it does not sound good."

"Damn it isn't good. I...will look into this before speaking more conclusively than that."

Mistoffelees just stared at him for a moment. "Any ideas?"

"Possibly."

"Cori, a little more help than 'possibly', please." Grids frowned.

"Well, this particular book was sent to me by an archeologist friend who found it in an old monastery. There are certain books that are not meant to be read. Ever. They have...well..._things _trapped within them."

"And that book is empty? Which means whatever was trapped might be out? But that doesn't make sense with the computer kids..." Mistoffelees' face paled dramatically. "Oh god."

Grids glanced at him, "What is it, Misto?"

"I-I-I... I think I scanned that one."

Cori considered that for a moment before paling, "Normally it is required to be read aloud, but...a scanner wouldn't read it as language. It would take it up as information-along with the demon."

"Demon?" Grids looked at him, "You said things. And now you say 'demon'. Cori, what is it that Misto scanned?"

"Unless I'm mistaken," he motioned to the image on the cover of the book, "This is Moloch, the corruptor. A very deadly and seductive demon. He draws people to him with promises of love, power, knowledge. Preys on impressionable minds. "

"Which means I might well have unleashed a demon on our school's computers?"

"And every computer connected to them by a modem..." Grids added quietly, earning her a look from Cori.

Mistoffelees sat down hard. "Meaning unleashed demon on internet. I'm never scanning a book again."

Cori moved over, resting a gentle hand on his shoulder, "You couldn't have known."

"I still... I..."

"Well, we'll simply have to rid ourselves of it," Cori continued.

The teen took a shuddering breath. "Any ideas how?"

"Well...off hand? Beyond deleting the original file, I'm not certain. It may be a start, though"

"Right," Mistoffelees said, moving over to the computer. He pulled up the file and moved it to the trash can... only the screen lit up and a green horned demon roared at them.

"Stay away from mine!" it thundered. "It's none of your business!" The computer screen went dark as it turned itself off.

Coricopat paled at that, glancing at Grids who swallowed hard. The teen spoke, "W-well, so much for delete file..."

Mistoffelees drew his hands away from the computer, shaking slightly. "I released... that thing?"

Cori turned his attention back to Mistoffelees, kneeling beside his chair and catching the boy's hands, "Shh. We're going to figure this out. We'll deal with this."

Mistoffelees glanced down at him in no small amount of surprise. "I...it just, that thing, and I..."

"And it's nothing we can't handle. I'm sure I can find record of the ceremonies for reinterring it."

The teen swallowed hard and nodded. "A-alright. We can do this."

The librarian nodded, giving Misto's hand a reassuring squeeze before rising again, "Alright, I'm going to see if I can find information about getting that thing back into the book."

"Right," he said. "Is... is there anything I can do?"

"I..." Cori shook his head, "Not unless you read Latin."

"Oh," Mistoffelees said softly. "No, I've not learned Latin."

"Thank you for the offer. I..." He sighed, "Perhaps its best the two of you head home, I'll call you if I find anything."

Mistoffelees glanced at him, almost saying that he would feel better staying there, but nodded mutely and rose.

"Cori?" Grids asked.

"Yes, Griddlebone?"

"Won't anything you find deal with something that takes solid form?"

He considered and then sighed, nodding, "Probably."

Grids thought for a long moment, "But this thing isn't in solid form."

"No. No it is not. It could be completely different, but I'll see what I can find nonetheless."

"Are you going to be alright with us home?" Mistoffelees asked softly.

Cori blinked at that, turning to look at Misto, "What? Yes, I should be fine, why?"

"I... just wanted to make sure," he said, looking at his bookbag to get it gathered together rather than Cori.

Cori glanced at Grids and then at Misto, "Are you sure?"

The younger teen glanced at the librarian. "I... yeah? What else would I be thinking?"

He shook his head, "I couldn't say. I'll see the two of you tomorrow."

"If you need help..." Grids started.

"I'll know where to reach you."

"Both of us," Mistoffelees said softly. "If anything comes up."

"Of course. Take care. Goodnight, both of you," Cori said, inclining his head to the teens.

Mistoffelees nodded and slipped out.

Grids waited another moment, "You could see if Miss Calendar could help with the computer stuff if you need it?"

Coricopat shook his head, "I'd have to convince her there's a demon on the internet in that case. I'll be fine. Good night."

She shook her head slightly before leaving.

o.o.o.o

Mistoffelees got home and looked around, calling through the empty house. "Uncle?" With no response, he shook his head and sat down on the couch, burying his head in his hands. He should have stayed at the library, he really should've, he thought. The door bell rang and he frowned, going to answer.

"Tugger, now is really not a good ti... Fritz?"

Fritz grabbed him, clamping a cloth doused in chloroform over his nose and mouth, "No more waiting."

Later that night ,Tugger bounded up to the door, a couple DVDs in hand, and looking forward to getting out of his house. He frowned at the open door. "Misto? Hey, Misto?" he asked, looking in and around. He checked all the rooms, calling out for the other teen. "This is not good." He went to the phone, dialing Grid's number.

Grids answered, "Hello?"

"Heya, Grids, this is your lovable Tugger. You hear anything from Misto lately?"

"Not since we left the library this afternoon, why?"

"Anything up with him when you guys left?"

"He was a bit on edge all things considered, but no? Why?"

"Cos I'm sorta standing in his house, and he's sorta not here, and the door was sorta standing wide open. If by sorta I mean really. And what things considered anyway?"

"I...we need to let Cori know."

"Yeah, sounds good. So, what's going on now?"

"He...may have released...okay, no maybe about it, he did release a rather serious demon into the internet."

"Oh great. Wait, what?"

"There is now a demon on the internet because Misto scanned the wrong book into the computer. Now, I need to hang up so I can meet you at the library, okay?"

"Alright, be there in a jiff," he said, leaving the DVDs on the side table by the phone on his way out, making sure to actually close the door behind him.

o.o.o.o

Cori looked up from the books he was pouring over as they entered, he scanned their expressions, "What's happened?"

"Misto's missing. As in, house standing empty, door wide open missing," Tugger replied.

Cori glanced at Grids for confirmation. She nodded. The librarian swore quietly, "Any idea where he may be?"

"I was kind of hoping he was maybe here," the girl replied softly. Tugger almost asked why Misto would be here and managed to bit that comment back hard.

"No. He's not here. I haven't seen him since the two of you left."

"You...you don't think Moloch would..."

The librarian glanced at the tomes he'd been perusing, "I, it's possible. But _where_?"

"It's a demon in the internet... does he need headquarters?" Tugger asked.

Cori glanced at Tugger, "He would need somewhere if he was having Mistoffelees brought to him. Some base of operations. Somewhere for his worshippers to gather."

"Well, who are his worshippers?" Tugger asked, feeling very behind.

"That we know of?" Grids shook her head, "Dave. And maybe Fritz."

"We don't know either of those for certain," Cori protested.

"Yeah, well they're all we've got." She shot back.

"So, computer nerds. And he lives in the internet?" Tugger frowned, a thought coming to him. "About seven months ago, one of my uncle got laid off as a janitor from this big computer place that went out of business. Last I checked, it was abandoned. But it's computery!"

Grids glanced at Cori, "It's all we've got right now. Have you had any luck on the binding stuff?"

He sighed, "Only for the physical."

"I still say call Miss Calendar. We'll go check out the place Tugger's uncle worked, see if we can find anything that might tell us where Misto is."

Tugger nodded, already heading for the door. Grids followed him as Cori went to contact the computer teacher

o.o.o.o

Shortly, Demeter entered. "So, I got your message. What's so urgent?"

He looked up from the binding ritual he'd finally found, "Thank you for coming. I need your help. But before that, I need you to believe something you may not want to." He took a deep breath, " Something has gotten into... That is there's something inside..." The librarian finally just said it, there wasn't time enough for him to hem and haw, "There's a demon in the internet."

For a moment she just blinked at him. "I know."

He eyed her. "You know. How exactly?"

"Come on," she said, closing the door behind her. "There've been portents for days. Power surges, online shutdowns, and you should have seen the bones I've been casting. I knew this was bound to happen sooner or later. It's probably a mischief demon, like, Kelkor or..."

He cut her off, his gaze going to the door, "It's Moloch."

Her jaw dropped slightly. "O-oh. So, not so much with the mischief then." She took a deep breath. "The corrupter. Oh boy. Wait, he was the one on your book! I should have remembered!"

"I'm sorry, I have to say - I mean, you don't seem terribly surprised by - who _are_ you?"

She didn't look impressed by that, shaking her head so her honey blond hair swung back over her shoulder. "I teach computer science at the local high school."

"A profession which hardly lends itself to the casting of bones," Cori frowned, his grey eyes narrowing.

"Wrong, and wrong, Mr. Snobby," she replied, eyes narrowing in return. "You think the realm of the mystical is limited to ancient texts and relics? That bad old science made the magic go away?" she asked, pointing a finger toward his chest but not quite jabbing it into his layers of tweed. "The divine exists in cyberspaces same as out here. Besides, your the local high school librarian. It's not that much different."'

He ignored the comment about his profession as he returned to the main library from the office he had been in, "Are you a witch?"

She drew back slightly, shaking her head. "I don't have nearly that kind of power. Technopagan. There's more of us than you'd think."

Cori set the book down beside the computer Misto always used, "Well, regardless, I definitely need your help. What's in cyberspace at the moment is less than divine. I have the binding rituals at hand but I am completely out of my idiom."

"Well, I can try," she said, glancing at the computer. "I hope. I mean, this is my first real... Do you know how he got into the computer?"

"He was...scanned I believe the term is."

"So you want him back in the book? Okay. But, we need to make sure we have the right amount of ammo to do that..."

"There's no time. Mistoffelees has gone missing and we fear Moloch's involved.. We need to get him out now. "

"Mistoffelees?" she frowned. "Why would he go after Mistoffelees? Dave or Fritz I'd expect but..."

"As far as we know he's already got the two of them under his sway. But Mistoffelees is the one who scanned the book."

"Misto scanned the book?" Deme took a breath and let it out. "God, does he know? Wait, yeah, alright, so he's missing and it might be Moloch. You're right, we don't have time. What do we need to do?"

Cori opened his book again, seeking the binding ritual he'd already found. "We're going to need to form the Circle of Kayless."

"Well, there's only two of us. That's less a circle and more a line... No, wait! We have to form the circle inside. So I might be able to send a flash out and... if enough of my group responds we might be able to pull something off."

"Won't Moloch just shut you down?" He set the book down, moving to locate and light some candles.

"I'm betting he won't figure it out until it's too late."

He sighed, worry creasing his brow as he set the matches aside, "'Hoping' and 'betting'. That's what we've got."

"Well, you want to add praying to the mix, be my guest," Deme said, tone suddenly business like again.

* * *

><p>In other words, the chapter that makes Mistoffelees hate his authors the most. Cheers from Ireland!<p> 


	13. I Want to Give You the World

Groaning slightly, Mistoffelees woke up, trying to roll over and realizing he was laying on something metal and cold. Sitting up too quickly, the room spun and he put a hand to his head, whimpering.

Moloch's voice came from a corner of the room, "Welcome. I can't tell you how good it is to see you with my own two eyes." He stepped out of the shadows, a giant metal form made to encapsulate the circuitry required, but to still resemble his normal form.

Mistoffelees' eyes widened and for a moment he couldn't breathe. Yes, that looked like the demon on the book, and on the computer screen only... metal. "Moloch?" he asked softly, sliding his legs off the table and bracing himself against the edge.

The demon approached, "It is I."

"Oh god," he choked. "You... you have physical form now."

"Yes, isn't it glorious? This world is so new, so exciting. And I can see all of it. Everything flows through me. I know the secrets of your kings." He looked down at his metallic hands, "But none of it compares to having form again. To be able to walk, to touch," He reached out, resting his hand on Fritz's head. The teen had been standing just to one side. The demon twisted his devotee's head around, snapping his neck, "To kill."

Mistoffelees' eyes widened and he paled, shrinking back in terror. He scrambled over backwards along the table, until his back hit the wall. "Oh god, oh god..."

The demon started toward him again, but paused, tilting his head to one side, "Ah, here they come." An alarm could be heard in the hall.

Mistoffelees' head snapped over that way. "Th-them? And wh-what do you want with me?"

"I want to give you the world."

Mistoffelees turned back to him. "W-why?"

"You created me. I brought these humans together to build me a body, but you gave me life. Took me out of the book that held me. I want to repay you."

Mistoffelees swallowed hard, looking him over and shrinking further away. "How?" he asked softly.

"Don't you see? I can control the world." He paused before commenting, "Right now a man in Beijing is transferring money to a Swiss bank account for a contract on his Mother's life. Good for him."

Rather than being pleased, Mistoffelees' face only showed horror. "That..." his eyes strayed to Fritz's body and he swallowed hard. "God. Alright, you can control the world."

"Is there a problem?"

"Besides the killing and the contracts and the evil?" Mistoffelees managed. "I think those are enough."

"That is a problem?"

"Yes!" Mistoffelees said, still pressed against the wall. He really should not be arguing with a metal demon but he really had no idea what else to do.

There was a sharp banging on the door. Moloch looked in that direction, but dismissed it. "I do not understand. I offer you power, riches, whatever you desire."

Mistoffelees blinked at him for a long moment, before replying softly. "You couldn't give me what I desire."

"Could I not?"

"I very much doubt it," he said, just as softly.

"Try me."

"My parents alive would be a start," he said, voice gathering some strength. "Tweed and good tea and someone to love me. You're a machine. That's a demon. I don't think warm bodies and pancakes are your forte."

"But..." It seemed confused. "You freed me."

Mistoffelees stared at it in shock for a moment, mind trying to come up with any way of saying something that wouldn't get him killed. "I-I, not because I thought you could give me what I wanted!"

"But you freed me. I am yours. You are mine."

"Okay, this is verging on really creepy, no, wait, it way passed that," Mistoffelees said. "I... I am yours in what way now?"

"You freed me. You read the book. You are bound to me."

"What exactly does bound to me entail here? Because there are implications in there that are really creeping me out."

"You are to stay here."

o.o.o.o

Demeter looked up from her computer screen. "Alright, we're set. You talk, I'll type."

Coricopat nodded, beginning to read, glancing from the book to the screen to make sure the words were input correctly, "By the power of the divine. By the essence of the word. I command you. By the power of the Circle of Kayless, I command you!" He paused, leaning over her shoulder, "Kayless. With a K."

"Right, sorry," she muttered.

He nodded again, "Demon, come!"

o.o.o.o

Mistoffelees glanced up at the demon as the metal body suddenly took a step back. Moloch stumbled back as the door to the room opened and Grids entered, coughing slightly.

Mistoffelees looked at her quickly, at the demon, and slid along the table, scrambling off it and running to Grids. "Oh god. Took you long enough?"

Grids eyed the demon, "Been trying to get in for a good five to ten minutes."

Moloch moved to get between them and the door, but stopped, clutching his head, "No! I will not go back!"

Mistoffelees jerked back in surprise. Grids caught Misto by the arm and pulled him past the writhing demon into the hall, "We gotta get out of here."

"Yeah, I'm down with that plan," he said, running out and finally noticing Tugger who was busy with a scientist,who finally fell to the ground, Tugger standing over him. "Look!" Tugger said. "I got to hit someone!"

Grids managed a smile and shook her head, "Alright, that's the fastest way out." She nodded toward the far doors.

o.o.o.o

"Alright," Demeter said, sitting back from the smoking computer. "He's bound."

Cori hesitated for a moment before opening the book. He shook his head, "He's not in the book..."

"What do you mean? I mean, if he's not in the book... where is he?"

o.o.o.o

Moloch's physical form finally stabilized, its eyes glowing brighter than before as he emerged from the lab.

Running down the hall, Mistoffelees glanced back and nearly ran into the wall. Grids glanced over her shoulder, "Damn it." She pulled up short at the sight of people coming from the other direction.

Tugger quickly closed that door and locked it, glancing down the other corridor. "Can we go that way?"

"Now is not the time for questions, now is the time for running and continuing to run," Mistoffelees replied.

Grids nodded her agreement, but they were stopped as Moloch came through a wall behind them. He caught Grids and threw her aside, backhanding Tugger, "I was omnipotent! I was everything! Now I'm trapped in this shell..."

Mistoffelees yelped, glancing around quickly and grabbing a fire extinguisher, smashing it over the demon's head. Moloch stumbled, having been caught off-guard, but turned to face Misto. Mistoffelees tried to hit him over the head a second time.

The demon caught the fire extinguisher, and yanked it away, tossing both it and Mistoffelees aside. Mistoffelees slammed into Tugger, knocking them both down, breathless.

Grids was just getting to her feet again as Moloch approached her, "This body is all I have left, but it's enough to crush you."

The teen stepped back, feeling the wall behind her. She glanced around for an escape and spotted a fuse box to her left. She sidestepped, making sure his focus was still on her, "Take your best shot."

The demon aimed a strong blow at her head, but Grids ducked at the last second and Moloch's hand slammed right into the fuse box. The sudden surge of electricity shorted the circuitry in his frame as Grids rolled out of the way, backing off.

The demon turned his gaze to her as the smoke around him increased, she backed another step before whirling and bolting to where Misto and Tugger were, "Get down!" They both dropped from where they were attempting to stand as the metal body exploded.

Once the smoke cleared, Grids sat up, coughing as she looked around. The metal head rolled to a stop by their feet, and Mistoffelees bent down to pick it up, slowly turning it over in his hands.

Grids carefully got to her feet, "We...we should get back to the school..."

He nodded mutely, dropping the head.

o.o.o.o

Mistoffelees hesitated outside the library doors, Demeter having already gone home for the night. Grids glanced at him before pushing the doors open.

Cori looked up, his expression hesitant, "Mistoffelees?"

Mistoffelees trailed after Grids, Tugger behind him. "Hey," he said softly. "Demon's taken care of."

Cori moved swiftly over, stopping just short of actually embracing the other, "Thank God. Are you alright?"

"I-I... I will be, I think," he started and then gave up, moving the last step forward and just pressing himself against the librarian, arms going around his chest.

Cori startled briefly, but wrapped his arms around the teem, holding him close, "Shh, you're safe now."

"I..." he took a breath and let it out slowly, just clinging. "S-sorry I shouldn't be..."

Tugger took one look at the pair, seriously considered, and then tugged Grids out with him.

"Don't apologize," Coricopat murmured, running a gentle hand over the teen's hair.

Grids hesitated, but followed Tugger.

"But I... god, besides letting a demon out... g-got kidnapped by it, and it killed someone right in front of me and I couldn't do anything a-and..."

Cori's arms tightened around him, "Shh, I know."

"But that was my fault. I knew Fritz! He was an ass but he didn't deserve that, and god only know wh-what else Moloch was going to do and..."

Cori pulled back slightly, placing a hand on Misto's cheek, "Mistoffelees, look at me." Swallowing, it took the teen a moment before he finally raised his eyes. "This was not your fault. You didn't know. You cannot hold yourself responsible for everything that Moloch did or considered doing. It will drive you insane."

"B-but," he protested weakly.

"But?" Cori shook his head, "Believe me, it does you no good. This was not your fault. You did not consciously call upon the demon."

Mistoffelees swallowed hard again. "Do I at least get to swear off computers for the next month? And scanners forever?"

The librarian managed a flickering smile, "If you so choose."

It took him a while, but Mistoffelees managed a small smile in return. "Th-thank you."

"Of course."

Offering him another smile, Mistoffelees held on for another two breaths before stepping back. "Hey... where'd the others go?" he asked, finally looking around.

Having been waiting for his cue, Tugger swung his way back into the library. "Needed to go find a water fountain," he declared. Mistoffelees looked at him for a long moment before nodding, mouth twitching upward in acknowledgment of the blatant lie, but appreciating the sentiment nonetheless.

Grids followed Tugger in, nodding her agreement, "Figured it was best to use the buddy system, this being Sunnydale and all."

Mistoffelees managed not to say the nearest water fountain was maybe ten feet from the library, so he nodded. "Yeah. Probably a good plan."

"Speaking of buddy systems," Tugger said, looking him over. "I left a pile of cheesy movies at your house. You wanna be alone tonight?"

"No," Mistoffelees said quickly.

"Movies and call in for pizza?" Tugger offered, knowing how his friend worked a little too well, and the darker haired teen nodded.

Mistoffelees glanced back at Coricopat. "Are you going to be alright tonight?" he asked.

Cori nodded slightly, "Yes, I'll be fine." He paused, looking the teens over, "If you'll give me a minute to close up here, I'll drive you home."

Tugger and Mistoffelees glanced at each other and nodded. "Thanks," Grids told the librarian.

o.o.o.o

The next day, Mistoffelees entered the computer lab for his scheduled lab time, fully intending to lie to Miss Calendar's face about why he was not able to do it that day, but she was gone, though Dave around around.

Hesitating, Mistoffelees approached the other boy. "Dave?"

"Oh, hey," the blond said, running a hand through his hair. "I... how're you?"

"Fine," the darker haired teen lied, tugging on the edge of his purple sweater. "Are you okay?"

"Well, Fritz is a little hard to take and... I can't believe what I was doing this past week. Like, I remember doing it, but not why. I guess I'm just glad I was passed out from everything last night." The other teen gave Mistoffelees a long look. "Do you think... whatever that thing was will be back?"

"I doubt it," Mistoffelees replied and glanced down at Dave's hand. "Maybe take a break from typing though."

"Yeah, probably a good idea," he replied, nodding.

Mistoffelees looked up as Demeter finally entered the room, arms full of print outs. She considered both the teens for a moment. "Neither of you have to be here today," she told them. They blinked in surprise and Dave nodded, leaving quickly though Mistoffelees walked up to her desk.

"Are you alright?" he asked and she nodded.

"Oh yeah, I'm doing fine," she said, scratching the back of her neck. "Look, I sorta know what happened last night," she said as Mistoffelees' eyes widened. "I do some technopagan work, so I helped your librarian close the circle to get Moloch out of the net. I don't know everything that happened, but from the sounds of it... you're excused from class for as long as you need. You're already way ahead of all the other kids anyway."

Coricopat tapped on the open door, stepping inside, "Miss Cale-oh, Mistoffelees."

Mistoffelees and Demeter both looked over at him. "Oh, hey," she said brightly and Mistoffelees just blinked at him, waiting for his voicebox to restart so he could excuse himself.

Cori glanced between the two of them, "I'm sorry, I seem to be interrupting. I can come back later, if it would be better?"

"No," Mistoffelees said. "I guess I was just leaving."

Demeter looked at him a long moment. "Hey, Misto?" she said. "You ever need to talk, you know where I am?"

"Always," he replied, bobbing his head, glancing at Coricopat again, before shrugging his bag higher and slipping out.

Cori watched him go, shaking his head very slightly. Demeter watched his expression. "Is he okay? Are you okay for that mater?"

"He released a demon into the internet. Said demon kidnapped him and killed a classmate in front of him. No. He's not 'okay'." Cori winced as he realized how he'd said that, "I'm sorry, I'm just worried about him, I suppose."

"It's good for teachers to worry about their students," she replied. "It means you're at least caring. So, alright, he's clearly not okay. But do you think he will be?"

"Given time, yes. It always takes time to come back from this sort of thing."

She nodded. "So, how are you doing? Not that I'm detracting from him here but..."

"How do you mean? I'm fine."

She arched a brow at that. "Okay. Just checking. You seemed really worried last night and just as on edge now."

He shrugged slightly, "How are you?"

She shrugged in return. "Well enough. Things could be better, they could be worse. One of my students is dead, the other had bandages on his fingers, and my third best is now terrified to come near a screen. Things'll take some time to adjust."

Cori nodded slightly, "For all of us."

Tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear, she nodded. "Yeah, for all of us. How're you adjusting or are you going to evade again?"

"I'm adjusting. As you said, it will take time."

Finally, she nodded again. "Alright. I figure you aren't mentioning any of this to the administration?"

"Of course not."

"Figured not," she managed a smile at that. Cor managed to offer her a smile in reply. "Well," she said, bustling around her empty computer lab. "You certainly know how to make a girl's night interesting."

"I..." He ran a hand over the back of his neck, "Well, regardless. I should probably be getting back."

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah, probably. Those books need taking care of after all."

He managed a flickering smile at that, "Well, good day."

"Yeah. You try and have a good one too."

He nodded slightly, hesitating before slipping out again.

Sighing, she watched him go, glancing around the empty room once more before deciding the teacher's lounge sounded like a great plan. She shut the lights out on her way out, leaving the computers wrapped in silence.

* * *

><p>So it occurred to us, that we've never actually mentioned Misto's parents are dead on-screen. It's such a part of my Misto muse though I assume everyone else always knows. Whoops. On the other hand, it takes a while to reveal anything about Willow and Xander's homelifes in the show anyway. But yes, he is an orphan and lives with his uncle. This will come up more later. Cheers all.<p> 


	14. Unless He Followed You

Mistoffelees and Tugger followed Griddlebone down the aisle in the PAC about a week later. Bomba was on the stage, doing something or other, and Coricopat was alone in the seats. Grids settled into the row behind him, leaning over the seats, "Hey, Cori. How'd you finagle such a primo assignment?"

The librarian rubbed his eyes wearily, "Our new Fuhrer, Mr. Snyder..."

"I think they're called principals now," Mistoffelees said with a grin that was still a little off balance, but getting better.

Cori glanced at him, almost asking how he was, but biting the words off, "He thought it would behoove me to have more contact with the students. I did try to explain that my vocational choice of librarian was a deliberate attempt to minimize said contact, but, he would have none of it."

Grids smirked, "Cori, unto every generation is born one who must run the annual talentless show. You cannot escape your destiny."

He looked at her, unimpressed, "If you had any shred of decency, you would have participated, or at least helped."

Grids shook her head firmly, "Nah! I think I'll take on your traditional role and watch!"

"And mock," Tugger added.

"Maybe even laugh a little?" Mistoffelees offered, leaning his arms against the back of one of the seats and managing a full on grin at Coricopat. At least when he was leaning against the seat, the fact his white tee shirt had a yellow rubber duck on it was less noticeable.

Cori shook his head slightly, "You three are ever so much help..."

Grids laughed, rising again, "Come on, let's leave Sir Andrew Lloyd Cori to the business he calls show."

Rising, Mistoffelees paused long enough to gently touch his shoulder. "Good luck," he said quietly before catching up to the others.

Grids froze in the center of the aisle, "Mr. Snyder."

The principal looked over the three students, "Oh, look at this: three more anxious participants for our show."

"Oh, no sir," Tugger said quickly. "We were just..."

"Leaving," Mistofelees said quickly.

"Quickly." Grids supplied.

The principal cut them off again, "No, stay. I think you could put on a wonderful act for the audience to watch. And mock. And laugh. At."

The girl managed a weak smile, "Looks like we just volunteered."

"Principal Flutie may have tolerated anti-social, recalcitrant behavior like yours. He was all touch-feely and weak-willed. Which explains why he was eaten by wild dogs, god rest his soul. But there's a new sheriff in town. Sunnydale High has touched and felt for the last time." With those words Snyder made his way out of the auditorium.

The three teens gaped after him before returning to their prior seats and sitting down hard. "But..." Mistoffelees started. "But..."

Cori couldn't suppress the smirk that tugged at the corners of his lips, "Audition forms are on the front table."

"But," Mistoffelees attempted again, voice strained and Tugger patted him on the shoulder.

"Breath, M. You'll do fine." The smaller teen just squeaked at him.

Cori glanced at him, "If all three of you work together it needn't be more than a minute or two at the most."

"You were in band for years," Tugger tried to remind him.

"Yes, in the back, relying on everyone else," Mistoffelees replied.

Grids shrugged, "So we'll find something that you don't have to speak in?"

He breathed and nodded. "Or sing?"

"No singing," Tugger replied quickly. "No worries there."

Cori glanced between the three of them, "You could do a tableau."

"Huh?" Tugger's expression was blank.

Cori turned enough to be able to better see them, "A tableau."

Grids sighed, "You said that. What is it?"

"Oh. It's where you choose a scene, or scenes from a book or film I suppose would work as well, and take a still-life approach to it."

Mistoffelees blinked. "How long do we hold the still life approach?"

"Not long. In a space of one to two minutes you could easily do a half-dozen or more scenes."

"Oh! Can we do Braveheart?" Tugger asked.

"No," Mistoffelees shot him down instantly and firmly.

"You just don't like Mel Gibson. Which is strange, since you're pretty much into guys and all."

Mistoffelees gave him a long look. "No, he's an idiot who can't act. And not that attractive anyway, and no, we're not doing Braveheart."

"Well, I'll let the three of you decide what you're doing." Cori motioned to the table in the front, "Do fill out the audition forms." Mistoffelees nodded, fleeing to get the forms.

Grids flopped back in her seat, "Can't we just skip it?"

"Do you really want the Principal breathing down your neck more?" Cori's brow arched.

"That's a no, by the way," Tugger supplied helpfully, sad to not have gotten a reaction out of Cori one way or another earlier.

Grids glanced at Tugger, "Yeah, I got that bit."

Mistoffelees returned with the forms. "Here you go, slaves of the school system," he said, sitting down next to Cori to fill out his own. Grids took hers, murmuring a thank you that sounded more than a little sarcastic.

Cori leaned back in his seat, sighing as the next act came up on stage.

Every once and a while Mistoffelees would glance up as another act came on, and Tugger tried not to laugh when Bomba strode onto stage.

She started singing, off-key. She got to the first chorus before Cori cut her off, "Okay, Thank you, Bombalurina. Tha-that's going to be lovely."

"But I didn't do the part with the sparklers!" She protested.

His eyes widened in horror, "W-we'll, um... save that for the dress rehearsal." He glanced at his list, "Alright, last up, thank goodness, is... Morgan and Sid."

Morgan stepped up to the microphone to begin his act, "Hi, I'm Morgan." He worked the puppet's mouth, "/And I'm Sid. Hey, Morgan, would you like to tell some jokes?/ Would I! /As a matter of fact it is. It's also a wood nose and wood mouth!/"

Coricopat rubbed his temples, looking almost as though he was considering calling Bombalurina back.

Morgan continued, "/I didn't sleep at all last night. Itching like crazy./ Some kind of rash? /Termites. Doctor Carpenter says-/"

The voice of the puppet suddenly changed. "-All right, time out. Let's stop this before someone gets hurt. Kid, you are the worst. Even I can see your lips move. On top of that, you're spitting all over me."

Morgan looked startled, "Sid..."

Cori looked up, his brow arching.

"And you call those jokes?" the puppet continued. "My jockey shorts are made of better material. And they're edible."

That garnered laughter from the students who were still standing around. Morgan managed a smile, looking at least somewhat pleased by the turn of events. Mistoffelees raised his brows at that.

Cori finally rose, "Alright, thank you Morgan, that was well done." He looked around at the auditioners, "Our first rehearsal will be tomorrow morning." He glanced at Bomba, "Some of you might want to get here early and run through your act before I arrive."

The "singer" pointed at Grids, Misto, and Tugger, " What about the odd squad? They didn't even audition."

"I'll expect to see them here bright and early with an idea of what exactly they're doing."

"Not be here bright and early comes to mind," Grids murmured. She picked up her bookbag, heading out and pausing when she saw Morgan "talking" with Sid. "Hey, Morgan, you were funny up there." She blinked when he didn't respond, "Morgan?"

The puppet, Sid, glanced up and nodded at the boy,

Mistoffelees and Tugger meanwhile were heading for the door, but paused to wait for their friend.

Morgan finally looked up, "Huh? Oh, thanks."

Grids offered him a smile before going to join her friends.

He turned back to Sid, "Did you hear that?"

"Of course I did," the puppet replied. "I told you you'd be great. Just keep letting me call the shots."

o.o.o.o

Mistoffelees leaned his head against the wall near the stage steps. "Great."

Grids sighed, her chin resting on her hands, "Either of you have any ideas what we can do?"

"I liked Cori's idea," Tugger said. "Still scenes."

"Which means we just have to come up with them... similar enough we don't have to do crazy costume changes or anything," Mistoffelees pointed out.

"Exactly. That's the problem," Grids agreed.

"Well, can we do a series of scenes from a movie?" Tugger offered

"It's possible, but what movie?" Grids rejoined.

"A long one," Tugger said.

"No Braveheart," Mistoffelees said. "Um, well..."

"Well...action movies are probably difficult to take still scenes from," Grids added.

"Right. Jane Austen mini-series? No, the clothes would be impossible. 80s flick?"

"Could do an 80s flick..."

"It would be interesting, not that hard, and the scenes would probably be different enough," Tugger agreed.

"True, we could do that. Maybe we can see if the drama department has anything we can use too?" Grids asked.

"Yeah," Mistoffelees said and glanced up as Coricopat entered.

Cori offered them a smile as he came over, "So, do the three of you know what you're doing?"

"We're circling in closer to an answer," Mistoffelees replied with a faint smile. "Slowly but surely."

"Oh? Good to hear." He scanned the auditorium, "I cannot believe I got dragged into this..."

"There there," Mistoffelees said, reaching out and patting his knee, unable to reach his shoulder or anywhere else. "It's not..." he glanced at the stage. "Okay it is that bad."

Cori glanced down at him, before sighing. "I might as well get this started for today..."

"Probably," Tugger said, eying Mistoffelees who shrugged.

Grids rose, "I'm going to go see if I can find anything we can work with, you guys coming?"

"Suppose so," Mistoffelees said, rising. "We'll leave good old Cori to his fate."

He offered them a wry smile, "Thank you for your support."

"Anytime," the teen beamed.

Grids headed toward the backstage area, pausing when she saw Morgan. "Hey, Morgan, how's it going?"

"I..um..."

"Tell the girl hello," Sid said.

He looked at the dummy and then offered Grids a shy smile, "Hello."

She arched an eyebrow, "How's it going?"

"Good?" he managed.

"Morgan's a little shy around pretty girls," Sid added. "But I'm not."

Grids looked at him, smiling and patting his head, "Aw, that's sweet."

"What say you and me do a little rehearsing of our own? I'd feel right at home sitting on your knee," the puppet said and would have been leering if it could.

Grids' jaw dropped at that and she looked at Morgan, who blushed. Tugger growled, from where he'd followed Grids." Hey, wood-man, watch your mouth... I mean," he glanced at Morgan. "Watch his mouth?"

"Sorry pal," Sid continued. "Just checking out the scenery. And I likes what I see." He glanced over at Mistoffelees who'd trailed in after the other. "He wouldn't be bad either, if female."

Mistoffelees gaped at the puppet and flushed. Grids' eyes narrowed, "Okay, Morgan. We get the joke. Horny dummy - ha ha. But you might think about getting some new schtick. Unless you want your best prop ending up as a Duraflame log."

Morgan nodded, shushing the puppet.

"Feisty," the puppet said and finally fell silent. Mistoffelees looked at the pair for a moment before returning to the main foyer, in time to see Cori talking to the new principal.

Cori was managing to remain civil as Mr. Snyder spoke, "By the way, thanks for steering this talent show ship. I owe you a debt of gratitude." The principal tossed him a dime, "Debt paid. I love that gag. But seriously, thanks."

The librarian smiled thinly, "It is a cross I carry with the joy of Jesus himself."

"Ooh, don't say that around the students. Church/State matters, you know."

Cori sighed, "I'll be careful."

"I've got to say, this place isn't nearly as bad as I was told. I'd heard reports of mysterious gang activity, witchery, the occasional case of spontaneous cheerleader combustion. But I'm beginning to think those were just rumors. I haven't seen any of that."

Coricopat opened his mouth to agree as a scream echoed through the halls. Mistoffelees' head whipped around at that from where he'd been standing by the stage.

Grids was already on her way out of the auditorium via one of the back routes. Shortly, Mistoffelees and Tugger joined her.

She paused outside the girls' locker room, glancing at them. "Well?" Mistoffelees asked.

"Well, most of the school heard that and..."

"And you weren't thinking of going in there, were you?" Snyder's voice came from behind them.

"No," Mistoffelees said.

"Good." He headed toward the locker room.

Cori spoke from where he was behind Snyder, "Sir, perhaps it is best to wait for the police to arrive?"

Mistoffelees glanced between them, moving back and trying to make himself less noticeable, which was somewhat hard in the lime green shirt he was wearing. Snyder turned and looked at Cori, finally nodding, "Agreed. I'm leaving you in charge of making sure no one messes with anything in there."

Coricopat nodded, "Of course, sir."

That got an eyebrow raise out of both teenage boys but they quickly curbed the expression. Grids blinked, but stayed quiet.

Snyder turned to the three students, "Don't you three have class?"

"Right, yes, class," Mistoffelees said and dragged Tugger with one arm, and Grids with the other. "Getting right on that." Grids almost protested, but allowed herself to be dragged.

"You can skip once he's gone away," Mistoffelees told her. "You have a free actually, right?"

"I do, yeah...And you've been excused from lab, right?"

"Yes. Which means we wait until he leaves and hook back up with Cori, only ignoring the phrasing of that sentence."

She arched an eyebrow. "Okay. Tugger, you joining us?"

"I actually have class, you two wild skippers," Tugger replied primly. "Just keep me updated over lunch, okay?"

Grids nodded, "Will do."

Tugger nodded and strolled off to class. The smaller teen leaned against the wall and looked over at Grids. "How long should we give them?"

"Ten minutes?"

"Sounds good," he nodded, running a hand through his hair. "So, any news with you beside, oh god, the talent show?"

She shook her head, "No, not really. You?"

He shrugged. "Same old, same old. All part of living in Sunnydale."

"Yeah, guess so."

He paused for a moment, considering. "I just... things are adjusting. Again."

"I'm glad to hear that. So things have been settling a bit?"

"Slowly. Surely. I think I should spend less time in the library on a general day to day basis but... otherwise yeah."

"So still not heading toward getting over him, then?" Grids asked, watching him.

"Nope," he replied. "It got a bit worse actually."

"Oh?" she asked, a little surprised.

"Well, there was that whole episode of clinging that happened about a week back..."

"...Right."

He shrugged. "It comes, it goes. You see Mac lately?"

She sighed, shaking her head, "No. Not recently. Which I guess could be considered a good thing?"

"Suppose so," Mistoffelees said softly. "Do you miss him though?"

Grids nodded a bit, "Yeah, I guess I do."

The smaller teen sighed. "Do you think if we moved our of Sunnydale our lot in love lives would improve at all?"

"Well, I probably wouldn't be in love with a vampire..."

"I don't know, don't other towns have vamps too?"

"Yeah, just not as many, and probably none with souls."

"True," Mistoffelees replied. "Unless he followed you."

She looked at Misto for a long moment, "I thought the point of moving was to get away from our love lives?"

"Well, that would be our point. Not sure about theirs. Or, rather, Mac's. Cori would probably not do the following thing but I could see him doing it."

"Ah, yeah..." She sighed, "I guess that's true."

Mistoffelees looked down the hallway. "Think we can risk it?"

"I think so."

"Good," Mistoffelees said, approaching the scene again.

Cori was finishing a conversation with a detectives as they approached. He moved over to them, glancing back at the locker room. "Any news?" Mistoffelees asked.

The librarian sighed, motioning for them to head to the library as he answered, "It was Emily, the dancer. They think it happened last night, just after rehearsals. There was a cross-country meet at Melville. Her-her coach says she never made it."

Mistoffelees swallowed. "How?"

Cori hesitated, taking a deep breath, "Her heart was removed."

The dark haired teen's eyes widened and he took half a step back. "God..."

Grids paled at that, glancing at Coricopat, "Is there significance to that?"

"Well..." He glanced at Misto before answering, "There are some demons which feed off of human hearts, but..." He shook his head, "The police found a large kitchen knife that matches the incisions."

Griddlebone frowned, "But demons have claws. And teeth. They wouldn't need a knife."

"Are we thinking human then?" Mistoffelees asked softly. "And I can't believe I just said that, I don't think I'll sleep for a week, but are we?"

Cori sighed, pushing open the door to the library, "The evidence certainly indicates that."

"No, wait. I-I'm not buying, you guys. Remember the Hellmouth? Mystical activity is totally rife here. This to me says demon," Grids protested, shaking her head.

"I'd like to think you're right. A demon is a creature of evil, pure and very simple." Coricopat moved over to some of the lower shelves of books, "A person driven to kill is...well...more complex."

"Not to mention the creep factor is way heightened. I mean, it could be anyone. It could be me... it's not of course, but the fear that a human killer brings to the mix is much worse."

Cori nodded, "Precisely. Whatever it, or he, or she, is though, we have some investigating to do. I suggest we start with the other students in the talent show. It's possible one of them saw something yesterday."

Mistoffelees sighed. "Oh that sounds great. I'll round up Tugger during lunch, start seeing about some people, and maybe we could do a bit more during rehearsal? Interview people, see what they know and stuff."

Grids nodded her agreement, "Sounds like a plan. We can meet back here after rehearsal, see what we've found out."

Mistoffelees nodded, shuddered once more at the thought of what was going on, and turned to go. Grids hesitated a moment before going to walk with him. He glanced back at her. "How you doing?" he asked as he closed the library doors.

"I...rattled. It would be easier if it was something rather than someone..."

"It would be. But when has life been easy?"

"Never? I can hope though, right?"

"Hope, yeah, you can always hope..." he didn't sound like he believed it would ever work.

"How are you doing?"

"I'll feel so much better once this is sorted out, one way or another. Between now and then..." he shuddered again.

She nodded her agreement, "Well, guess I'll see you at lunch?"

"Yeah," he said. "Lunch... we'll see in a few hours if I can stand the thought of food."

"Take care, Misto."

"You too," he murmured. They parted ways toward their second period classes.

o.o.o.o

Mistoffelees and Tugger showed up at the library at about the same time that afternoon. Grids entered a few minutes later, "So, how'd it go?"

"Next time we split up?" Tugger said. "Someone else is on Bomba duty. Five more minutes with her and we woulda had another organ donor."

"Well, everyone I talked to seemed to point their finger at the same person," Mistoffelees said quietly.

Grids glanced at him, "Morgan?"

"Morgan," Mistoffelees agreed and Tugger motioned his arms.

"We have a winner!"

Cori spoke from where he was coming down the stairs, "From what I heard, my conclusions were the same."

"Well, what do we do?" Tugger asked as Mistoffelees sat on the edge of the table. "We don't wanna slay him right?"

Grids shook her head firmly, "All we know is that he's a grad A weirdo. We don't even know it was him. Besides, what about the 'it's a demon' theory?" She glanced at Cori who shook his head.

"I'm looking into that, but my investigation is being rather...hampered by the theater at the moment."

"Priorities?" Mistoffelees offered and Tugger jumped in.

"Yeah, we can't do the talent show! It's unthinkable. I'm unable to think it!"

Cori removed his glasses, rubbing his eyes, "I am well aware. Principal Snyder insists that it be continued 'in Emily's memory' and is watching all of us very closely. If he chooses he can make our lives extremely difficult, and we can't afford that. We will find the murderer, but while we do" he shrugged, "the show must go on."

"That is so unfair," Tugger said, aghast and Mistoffelees squeaked.

Cori shrugged, "No argument there, but it is what it is." He glanced at Grids, "Keep an eye on Morgan, check his locker. See if there's anything there."

"Like a heart?" Mistoffelees asked.

"Or something." Cori replied.

Grids nodded, "Okay, I just need to know his locker number."

"I can look it up," Mistoffelees said after hesitating for a moment and moving toward the computer.

She glanced at him, offering him a grateful smile, "Thank you."

He returned it. "Looking up stuff is fine, it's just picking up something already there. Not quite prepared to add or change anything on the net yet though. But I can totally be the go to guy for looking up."

Grids nodded, "Okay, as long as you're sure."

"Yup," he said a bit brightly, getting the computer started up.

Grids left as soon as she had the locker number. She returned not too much later, "Well...no hearts."

"That's good... that is good right?" Mistoffelees asked, looking around.

"I'll take it as a good point," Tugger replied.

"Mostly, yeah," Grids managed to agree.

Cori arched an eyebrow, "I hear a 'but' in there."

"But Sid's case was there, and there was no dummy in it."

"That doesn't have to mean anything though, right?" Tugger asked, glancing around. "Just that Morgan has the dummy and might still be at school? Ooooh, late at school, creepy."

"We're late at school," Mistoffelees pointed out.

"Yeah, but that's different 'cause we're researching and stuff," Tugger replied, the irony going right over his head.

"Yeah, so Morgan's staying late at school and carrying the dummy around with him? I dunno if that makes sense. He doesn't seem the sort to stick around," Grids replied.

"Yeah," Mistoffelees said and shook his head. "Alright, it's def odd behavior, but I don't think it's enough to condemn him yet."

"Granted, but it is cause to keep a close eye on him," Cori said.

"Are we gonna spy?" Tugger asked. "Can I wear a wire?"

Cori arched an eyebrow and shook his head, "I don't think that's necessary."

"Damn," Tugger muttered.

"No more spy movies for a while, I think," Mistoffelees told him.

Cori glanced at the clock, "It's getting late. I can give you all rides home if you'd like?"

"Sure!" Tugger said and Mistoffelees paused a moment before nodding.

Grids shrugged, "Sure, thanks."

"Perfect. Give me a couple of minutes to get things closed up here."

"Do you need any help?" Mistoffelees asked.

"If you could check to make sure the windows are locked?"

Mistoffelees nodded, going around the library and checking, rearranging a couple books as he went. A few minutes later they were set. Cori waited until they'd exited to shut off the lights and follow them.

It took until after they'd dropped the others off for Mistoffelees to realize he lived both the farthest away from school, and that he was going to be left alone in the car with Coricopat. And also, the fact that his uncle wasn't home.

Cori pulled up to Misto's house, frowning slightly at the distinct lack of light, "Is no one home?"

Mistoffelees glanced over the fairly large house. "I suppose not. I mean, I'm sure he'll be home later..." he lied.

Coricopat glanced at him, "Do you want me to wait until he is?"

The teen blinked at the librarian for a long moment. "Um..." If he said yes, the librarian would be there all night, as it was unlikely Jones was going to be home. "No, th-thanks, I should be fine."

The Englishman frowned, "Considering the latest turn of events I'm not certain I'm comfortable leaving you alone tonight."

That got another blink. "You have other suggestions...?"

He considered for a long moment, "I have a couch. You could call and let your parents know you're alright, or I can stay here until one of them comes home."

Mistoffelees swallowed hard. "I... I mean... there..." That had unexpectedly hurt. He knew he'd never mentioned it to Cori, though both Tugger and Grids knew by this point, but having it said aloud still hurt. "There isn't actually one of them to come home, I live with my uncle."

Cori flinched. Damn it. "I..." He drew a deep breath, "I'm sorry, I..."

The teen shrugged after a moment. "You didn't know."

"Still." He looked out of the car at the house again.

Mistoffelees shrugged. "Well, anyway, I'll be fine, I mean..." _It's not like I haven't been home alone many nights before this._

"Does this happen often?"

"... Yeah," Mistoffelees admitted quietly.

His frown deepened, "I see. Are you sure you're going to be alright tonight?"

"Is there a reason this night would be different?" Mistoffelees asked softly.

"I..." Cori sighed, "I suppose not. I'm just not certain I'm entirely comfortable with you staying alone." He hesitated for another moment, "If...if you ever need a place to stay, I do have space."

"... Thank you," the teen said softly.

"Of course." He glanced toward the house again, "Well, then..."

"Well then, I should probably get inside, and let you get home," Mistoffelees said, glancing from the empty house back to the tweed wearing librarian. "He'll be home shortly I'm sure."

Cori sighed, nodding very slightly, "I suppose you should. I"ll see you int he morning."

"Yup. Just in time for more talent show and hijinks and research," Mistoffelees said brightly and paused. "Good night, Coricopat."

The librarian offered him a bit of a smile, "Good night, Mistoffelees. Take care."

"You too," he said, finally slipping out of the car, and heading for the large empty and dark house. He sighed, getting his keys out and opening the door, turning on lights as he went through to the kitchen. Cori sighed before pulling away and heading home.

* * *

><p>Oh, the talent show...<p> 


	15. Really Isn't An Act

Jenny glanced in at her daughter's room. "Hey, honey."

Grids looked up from the magazine she was reading, "Oh, hey, Mom."

"How're things going with the talent show?" she asked, coming into the room and sitting on the edge of Grid's bed.

The teen groaned, "It'll be over soon. Thank God."

"Oh, it can't be that bad. I, for one, am looking forward to seeing your act."

Grids paled, setting the magazine aside, "By 'seeing' y-you don't mean actually attending do you?"

"Of course!" her mother declared. "What else would I mean?"

"Ummm...Anything else? Please? I mean...if I know you're out there watching, I'll freeze up."

"But I want to support what you're doing, you and your friends."

"If you really love me and want to show your support, you'll stay far away from this disaster," Grids informed her.

"Honey..." Jenny frowned slightly. "Is there something bothering you besides your fabulous debut?"

"I..." She sighed, "I don't know, not really? Just a lot going on."

"Anything you care to talk about, or should I leave the therapy sessions to your friends?"

Grids looked down, toying with a thread on her duvet, "I don't know."

Jenny raised her brows. "Oh?"

"They found a girl in the locker room today," Grids admitted finally.

Jenny froze for a long moment. "Oh God, that... that's... did you know her?"

Grids shrugged slightly, "Not well. She was in the talent show and ran cross-country."

"Still, that's... I'm so sorry Grids."

"It...seems like a pretty regular thing around here..."

Her mother paused, looking down. "Can I pick towns to move to, or can I pick them?"

Grids reached out to rest a hand on her mom's arm, "Hey, I like it here. Okay, so there's a death count to rival LA, but it's nice. It's a good school, a good town, you just don't go anywhere alone, especially at night. That's normal."

Her mother paused and nodded. "Alright. Just, be careful. And what you said, don't go anywhere alone." She paused. "I'm glad to see you're making friends, and even getting along with teachers. It was very nice of Mr. Coricopat to drive you home."

Grids smiled a bit, "Yeah, he's a good teacher. Wish they were all like that."

"Do you have any other good teachers?" Jenny asked.

"I...sort of? Well, I guess Miss Calendar counts. She teaches computer science."

"Really? You and computers," Jenny asked, smiling.

Grids managed a bit of a grin at that, "Well, I didn't say I liked the class. But she's a nice teacher."

"I'm glad. I'm sure she and your librarian get along fantastically with those diverse fields. I'm glad you're getting along with such a variety though."

Grids shrugged, "Well, they're the two who don't care about my last school..." Who had survived anyway.

"Well, I'm glad, even though I'm sorry about the student. Do you know if there'll be a memorial?"

"I...haven't heard."

"Well, if you want to go, and need a ride, I'll work something out. Okay?"

"Yeah, thanks Mom."

"Anytime. But for now, perhaps sleep is the best plan?"

Her daughter nodded, "Yeah, g'night."

Jenny patted her knee. "Good night, honey. I'll see you in the morning."

She offered her mom a smile, "Sleep well."

Jenny slipped out of the room, closing the door softly behind her.

o.o.o.o

Mistoffelees came in the next morning, setting his bookbag down hard next to Tugger. . "Next time, I get dropped off first, okay?"

Tugger blinked at that. "Um..."

Grids arched an eyebrow, "Okay?"

"Not what you're thinking Tugger, but first of all, being alone in a car, not going to help that whole get over thing, followed of course, by the fact that he wasn't actually home."

"So, dark empty house?" Tugger asked.

"Yup. With an emphasis on the dark and the empty."

"Your uncle wasn't home last night?" Grids asked with a soft frown.

"No, he was..." he glanced over at Grids. "He is out of town for the next couple days. Also, I love you guys, and I love him, and that's sorta the problem, but he asked me when my parents were getting home."

Grids' eyes widened, "Oh, Misto..."

He sighed, shaking his head. "It's fine. I'll be fine. Just..." he paused again, actually looking Grids over and clamped down on his own issues. "You alright Grids? You look a little tired."

She swallowed, "I...didn't sleep well."

"Dreams?" Tugger asked, leaning against the back of a chair, before reaching an arm out to lay it across Misto's shoulders. It was the best sort of comfort he knew to give the smaller teen, besides fudge or pizza.

"Or something else?" Mistoffelees asked.

"...I think Sid the dummy was in my room last night," Grids admitted.

"Wait, what?" Mistoffelees asked, tensing slightly.

"Sid. I think he was in my room last night."

"The dummy?" Tugger asked. "In your room. You sure it wasn't a nightmare?"

"I'm pretty sure, yeah. He was there and I'm pretty sure he had a knife. Mom came in when I screamed. When I went back to bed my window was open. I _know_ I closed it before I went to bed last night."

"Sure it wasn't a cat or something? Or the window is the clue, huh?" Mistoffelees asked.

"I'm sure it wasn't a cat," She replied adamantly. "Cats don't open second-story windows."

Mistoffelees paused. "Have you told Cori yet?"

She shook her head, "I haven't seen him yet."

"Alright. So, we have potential moving dummy, with a knife. And Morgan has been acting all weird and stuff..." Mistoffelees glanced around.

Grids considered, "I'd really like to talk to Morgan without the dummy around. I bet he could shed some light on things."

"See what we can do," Tugger replied.

"Well, we'd better go check in with Cori I guess," Grids said.

"Want either of us to come with?" Mistoffelees asked.

"You're both welcome to come. I'm not going to stop you," she replied.

"I suppose I can handle the library," Tugger said, finally removing him arm from Mistoffelees' shoulders.

Grids rose, heading in that direction. The other two teens followed her, both feeling rather quiet in one way or another.

Cori looked up as they entered, "Morning, you three."

"Morning," Mistoffelees said softly, and Tugger nodded in acknowledgment.

"How are you all doing this morning?" His question was directed at all of them, but his gaze focused primarily on Misto.

"Good," Tugger replied and Mistoffelees glanced around before nodding.

Grids bit her lip before replying, "I...this is going to sound crazy, but I think Sid was in my room last night."

"The puppet?" Cori asked. She nodded.

"It wasn't a cat," Mistoffelees attempted to back her up.

"Are you certain?"

"It was after midnight, so I might have been wrong. But my window was closed when I went to bed and it was open after whatever it was woke me up."

Tugger glanced around. "So, we have a moving puppet going on."

"Well, it's not unheard of..." Cori started cautiously.

"Okay, really creeping me out as of now... No, wait, we passed that point ages ago," Mistoffelees said.

"While it's not unheard of for a doll to be possessed by an evil spirit, I think our most likely culprit is one of a brotherhood of demons I found in my research." He located the correct book, thumbing through it as he spoke, "there's a reference in here to a brotherhood of seven demons who take the form of young humans. Every seven years these demons need human organs, a brain and a heart, to maintain their humanity. Otherwise they revert back to their original form, which is, well, slightly less appealing."

"So, Morgan could still be the guy, only demon Morgan instead of crazy Morgan?" Mistoffelees asked.

Coricopat considered that and then shook his head, "It's possible, but unlikely. The demons are known for being preternaturally strong. Morgan's gotten weaker and weaker the longer I've been here."

"Who is it then?" Tugger asked.

"I have no idea," Coricopat admitted.

o.o.o.o

Later that afternoon, Tugger was waiting for them in the library, Sid in his hands, waiting for the others. They finally arrived, Mistoffelees and Coricopat's arms full of costumes for the talent show. Cori's brows rose sharply at the sight, but he didn't say anything.

Grids, entering just behind them, however, did. "Tugger, what the hell are you doing with that thing?"

Tugger grinned, lifting the puppet. "Hey Grids, hey Misto. Wanna hear some off color jokes?"

Grids set her bookbag next to the counter, "I really don't think you should be doing that."

"What, come on, it's not like it's real or anything," Tugger said.

She eyed the puppet, "I still don't think you should be doing that. Besides, where did you even get it?"

"The teacher confiscated him, remember? History class, when he kept talking in the middle of it—I mean, when Morgan kept talking really strangely in the middle of class. The teacher took him away, and I just picked him up. You said you wanted to deal with Morgan by himself, right?"

"I...yeah...I'll go find Morgan then I guess. You watch the dummy," Grids said, glancing over at Cori and Mistoffelees.

"Sure thing," Tugger said, saluting her with the hand of the dummy. She shuddered a bit and then left the library to track down Morgan.

Tugger continued playing with the puppet and Mistoffelees gave him an odd look. "What do we do with him?" he asked, referring to Tugger more than anything.

"Don't worry, I'll keep him company," Tugger responded with a grin.

"We'll leave him to it, Misto. We have some hunting of our own to do," Cori responded.

"Once again, I'm banished to the demon section of the card catalog," Mistoffelees said, though he was grinning.

Cori lead the way upstairs, "You concentrate on re-animation theory. I'll peck about in organ harvesting. Unless, of course, you prefer..."

"That's okay, you can have the organs," Mistoffelees said, shaking his head slightly. Cori made his way along the shelves, seeking a couple of specific titles.

A short while later, Mistoffelees reappeared. "Look what I found in the section on toys and magic: 'On rare occasions inanimate objects of human quality, such as dolls and mannequins, already mystically possessed of consciousness, have acted upon their desire to become human by harvesting organs.'" He glanced up.

Cori frowned, "Emily's heart..."

"Morgan's dummy."

"...Damn." Cori closed the book he had in hand, "If Grids is right about that dummy being in her room last night..."

"We're in trouble?" Mistoffelees offered.

"To put it mildly. On the other hand, we do currently have the doll..."

They both turned as Tugger let out a loud yelp from the front of the library.

Cori moved over to the railing, "Tugger? What is it?"

"He's gone!" Tugger said, standing away from the chair. "I turned around and Sid's gone!"

"You were saying?" Mistoffelees half turned toward Cori.

Coricopat paled, "We're in trouble."

"When are we not?" Tugger demanded, arms akimbo.

"We have a puppet roaming around this school, potentially searching for organs to harvest in order to become human," the librarian clarified.

"That rates really high on the creep factor scale," Mistoffelees shuddered. "But he can't be that much more dangerous than vampires, right? ... Right?"

"He's smaller, less noticeable, and more likely to be disregarded if seen."

"Well, when you put it that way," Tugger muttered. "Should we go, I don't know, try and warn her?"

Cori nodded, "I'll see if I can find any information on the off chance that it is something else."

"Great, we'll go find her," Tugger said, the teens already heading for the door.

o.o.o.o

Grids made he way carefully through the backstage rooms. Hearing some creaking she turned in that direction, "Morgan?" As she moved toward the sound she paused and pushed some costumes aside. She kept moving through the backstage, until she tripped over something. She looked down to see Morgan's body there, missing the top of his head. "Demon's got himself a brain..."

She backed up, stumbling through a bead curtain and heard a snapping noise. She looked up in time to see an iron chandelier coming for her. The teen didn't move fast enough and was pinned under the chandelier, her consciousness fading in and out for a few moments.

Slowly, Slid slunk at her out of the shadows, knife high as he approached.

Grids vision started clearing, she heard footsteps approaching and tried to lift the chandelier off herself, but couldn't get it to move enough, "Whoever's out there, I'm gonna hurt you. Badly! Just...gimme a minute." She tried to life it again, but couldn't move it. She looked in the direction of the footsteps to see Sid with his knife poised. She moved her head out of the way of the blade quickly.

Lifting the knife, he tried again, swearing when he missed a second time. The slayer finally managed to get out from under the chandelier, scrambling out from under it. Leaping at her back, the wooden dummy tried again.

She knocked him aside, sending his knife skittering away as she pinned him to the wall. "You win," the puppet said, squirming slightly but resigned. "Now take your brain and your heart and move on."

"I'm sure they would have made great trophies for your case," she snarled back at him.

"That woulda been justice," he replied as hotly.

"Yeah, except for one thing: you lost, and now you'll never be human."

"Well neither will you," he said and they both paused in confusion.

She blinked, "Alright, we're going to go get this sorted out." She pulled him away from the wall, dragging him to the library. With a sound of protest, he went with her.

Grids shoved the library door open, "Found the puppet. We've got some things to figure out."

Mistoffelees blinked from where they had just been ready to go after her, hand raised to push the door open. "Oh. Hello there."

She set Sid carefully on the table so he could sit down, "So, neither of us are carving up people...just found Morgan though."

"Morgan's dead?" Mistoffelees asked, balking slightly.

She nodded very slightly, "Missing his brain..."

Cori sighed, removing his glasses to clean them. He glanced at Sid, "And what is your part in all of this?"

Sid shrugged. "This is what I do. I hunt demons. Yeah, you wouldn't know it to look at me. Let's just say there was me, there was a really mean demon, there was a curse, and the next thing I know I'm not me anymore. I'm sitting on some guy's knee, with his hand up my shirt."

"So, you've been a living dummy since then?" Tugger asked.

"The kid here was right all along. I shoulda picked you to team up with, but I didn't because..."

"Because you thought _I_ was the demon," Grids finished.

"Who can blame me for thinking? Look at you! You're strong, athletic, limber... nubile..." Tugger hit him over the head and he continued. "In any case, now this demon's got the heart and brain, he gets to keep the human form he's in for another seven years."

Cori went and dealt with the tea kettle that had just started whistling, "I must say, it is a welcome change to have someone else explain all these things."

Sid ignored him for the most part, even though Mistoffelees was perking somewhat at the sight of the tea kettle. "There were seven of these guys. I've killed six. If I can get the last one, the curse will be lifted. I'm sure it's someone in that stupid talent show..."

Cori poured a cup of tea for himself and one for Misto, knowing the others didn't care for it. He set one cup down in front of Mistoffelees. Grids sighed, "But now that the demon has what he wants, he'll be moving on."

"But then, if we know who's missing from the show," Mistoffelees pointed out, accepting the cup of tea and grinning at Coricopat.

"We'll know who our demon is," Grids nodded decisively.

Cori glanced at the clock, "Speaking of the show. It's starting soon. I need to be there to make sure everything is set."

Grids' brow arched, but she nodded, "Alright. Misto, if you can start pulling up everyone's addresses who are in the show, maybe we can catch our skipper at home."

Mistoffelees nodded, taking his tea with him to the computer, feeling a bit more comfortable with looking things up. Sid turned to Coricopat. "And you, get them all on stage, form the power circle. Then we can see who's a no show."

The librarian blinked, "Form the what?"

"The power circle," the dummy repeated.

"Oh! I know this one!" Tugger said, waving his hand. "You get everyone together in a circle, and rev them up. You know, like in football? It's sorta a team cheer and we're the best team and we're doing to do great sorta thing. See it all the time in sport movies."

Cori's brow arched, but he nodded, "...Right." he slipped out, heading for the auditorium.

"How'd he get that gig?" Sid asked.

"Drafted," Mistoffelees replied from the computer, sipping his tea.

Grids nodded, "Principal Snyder's a drill sergeant."

"... Sounds lovely," Sid replied dryly.

"Well, either way, you and I'd better get to where we can check out that 'power circle'."

He nodded, sliding off the table. As they left, Tugger watched. "Can I express that I find that dummy moving around deeply creepy?" he asked Mistoffelees, and the smaller teen nodded.

o.o.o.o

They finally settled on the catwalk above the stage, waiting for Cori to get the participants onto the stage. Sid glanced around at the stage below them. "So, what's your deal then, kiddo? I don't figure you're a demon hunter."

She shook her head, "I'm a Vampire Slayer."

"You?" he asked, rather in surprise. "You're the slayer? Damn. I mean, back in the 30s I knew this Slayer. Korean... very hot. Back when I was a guy and not a dummy and oh did we have some times..."

The girl grimaced, changing the subject, "So, you kill the demon and the curse is lifted, right?"

"That's the drill," he replied.

"You...you don't actually turn into a prince, do you? I-I mean, your body..."

"Dust and gone. I'll die."

"O-oh..." She rested her arms on the railing of the catwalk, sighing.

"Don't get mopey," he said. "I've lived a lot longer than most demon hunters... or slayers for that matter."

"Still..."

He shrugged and laid a hand on her knee. "Of course, if you want to snuggle up and comfort me..."

She pointedly removed his hand from her knee, "So, that horny dummy thing really_ isn't_ an act, hm?"

"Nope!" he replied cheerfully.

She grimaced, "Ick." Turning her gaze down, Grids watched as the circle formed. She counted the heads and frowned. Once they had dispersed, after some stumbling words on Cori's part, she dropped down onto the stage, approaching the librarian.

He looked at her in confusion, "No one's missing."

"So the demon isn't in the show."

"It would appear not. Let the others know. It's nearly curtain and I need to make sure they're all set."

She nodded, glancing up toward the catwalk, "Right." While they were talking, Sid had disappeared off the catwalk.

Grids frowned, excusing herself and going to look for the dummy. "Sid?" She called quietly, entering a workroom. She didn't hear an answer, but something dripped onto her arm. She wiped it away and looked up, reaching for the shelf above her. Morgan's brain fell into her hands. She dropped it, stumbling back and quickly retreating to the library.

Mistoffelees looked up from where he was at the computer. "Yeah?"

"G-give me a second to clean my hands. Oh God I don't think I'm ever going to stop washing them. I-I found Morgan's brain."

"You found the brain?" Mistoffelees asked looking up and Tugger blanched. "The demon doesn't have it?"

"N-no. Apparently it didn't like it." She scrubbed at her hands with some antibacterial wipes she'd found.

"Why not? I mean, Morgan was brilliant," Mistoffelees said. "He was taking college classes and... hold up. God, he had a lot of sick days..."

Grids came over, "What's the nurse's file say?"

Mistoffelees frowned, clicking through some of it. "Hey, lookie here. It says, in case of an emergency contact Dr. Dale Leggett, California Institute of Neurosurgery, Cancer Ward.'"

"You think he had brain cancer then?" Tugger asked.

"It explains why he had all those headaches," Mistoffelees replied, expression shifting into sorrow.

"Also explains why his brain was rejected. The demon still needs a healthy, intelligent brain," Grids remarked.

"I'm safe!" Tugger declared happily.

Grids managed a smile, "Well, it's going to be looking for the smartest person around..." Her gaze drifted to Misto.

"What? Come on, what would the demon want with me?"

"What's the square root of 841?" Tugger asked, lazily.

"29," he replied promptly. "Oh yeah."

"Don't worry, Misto. As long as you're with us there's no way that demon is gonna get what it wants."

"Sure," Mistoffelees said, and took a sip of the tea still beside him, almost spitting it out in a moment. "Oh God! Cori!"

Grids looked at him in confusion, before paling, "Oh God...if it's one of the members of the show..." She turned, bolting out the door.

"He's still there," Mistoffelees finished, following her closely, Tugger on his heels.

o.o.o.o

Grids came around the last corner to see Cori strapped down, his head trapped in the "magician"s guillotine and said magician, Marc, with hatchet raised to cut the final strand of the rope that held the blade. The blond teen tackled the demon to the ground, knocking him away, sending the hatchet clattering to the floor. She shoved him away from the guillotine, hoping to give Misto and Tugger time to get the librarian loose. She stood, knocking the demon down again as he tried to rise.

As he rose again she could see where the skin on his face was beginning to revert to its demon state and her lip curled, "Ew..." Her momentary hesitation was enough time for the demon to get up and land a solid blow to her face, sending her reeling to the floor.

The rope on the guillotine stretched, unraveled and snapped.

Tugger leaped forward at the last second, managing to catch the rope and barely managed to hold onto it. Mistoffelees skidded to a stop next to Coricopat. "The keys, where are the keys?"

Cori swallowed, his eyes darting toward Grids and the Demon, "Marc's got them!"

"Damnit," Mistoffelees muttered and Tugger kicked the hatchet that Marc had been using over to him. Picking it up, Mistoffelees started hacking at the wood around the lock. "You know, for being someone so smart, you really are an idiot," he told, punctuating the words with chops.

"Can we discuss this after I'm out of this?"

Grids managed to knock Marc into his disappearing-act box, getting the door closed. She searched frantically for the locking mechanism, but it wouldn't have done any good as his hand cam through the front of the box, reaching for her. She quickly backed up as he emerged-fully demon-form. He caught her by the neck and lifted her off the floor, slamming her into the wall. His grip tightened as he slammed her back again.

"Sure," Mistoffelees said, finally starting to get the wood around the lock almost off. Tugger's eyes strayed to the battle, but he could hardly let go of the rope. Finally, Mistoffelees got through the wood, pulling the restraint up as fast as he could.

Cori sat up, leaning down to undo the restraints on his legs quickly. His hands were shaking but he managed to get loose, getting off the bench as rapidly as possible. Mistoffelees caught him but Tugger still held onto the rope.

Sid finally appeared, leaping on the demon's back from where it was still pressing Buffy into the wall. "Found you!"

The demon let go of Grids to turn its attention to Sid. The teen didn't give it time to do anything, hitting it hard enough to send it reeling back onto the bench, it's neck landing under the blade, "Tugger, let go!" The teen released the rope as quickly as he could, the blade chopping down on the demon's head

Cori swallowed, a hand instinctively moving to his temple, "I must say, y-your timing is impeccable..."

"We try our hardest," Mistoffelees replied, voice still strained.

Sid glanced at them, before approaching the demon with the knife. "And now, for the big finish."

Grids eyed him, "What are you doing?"

"It's not enough. You have to get the heart to really kill them."

The slayer held out her hand, "Let me?"

"No," he replied. "This is my life's work. I got it." He cut out the heart, but shortly slumped, lifeless over the demon, knife still in his hands.

Grids sighed very softly, gently lifting the puppet, holding him in her arms as she started to head offstage, "It's over."

As she turned, the curtain opened, the PAC packed with the audience, all staring in mute shock at them.

Grids froze as the spotlights hit them. She glanced around the stage, staying still for a moment before setting Sid down, coming around the front of the guillotine and taking Misto and Tugger's hands, pulling them with her into a bow.

Snyder blinked from where he was seated in the audience, "I don't get it."

Mistoffelees stepped forward quickly. "This is our modern art piece, discussing how modern society has... um," he glanced back. "Become like a magic show that makes no sense. Now, back to your regularly scheduled talents," and fled off the stage.

Grids scooped up Sid as she followed Misto, meeting Cori, who'd managed to step offstage as the curtain opened.

Following quickly, Tugger shook his head. "What are we going to do with him?" he asked, as the first actual act walked onto stage.

"I'm not sure yet. Part of me thinks he deserves some sort of burial or something," Grids said, looking at the dummy.

Mistoffelees nodded and turned to Coricopat. "Alright, now how the hell did you end up chained in that contraption exactly?"

"I...was not exactly on my guard. I was unaware the creature was still among us, and...I wasn't thinking."

"I'm surprised he went after you, that amount of _not_ thinking you were doing," Mistoffelees said, sounding actually angry.

Cori's eyes narrowed, "Yes, it was an error in judgment. Yes, I am well aware how it almost ended. No, I do not need it pointed out to me."

Mistoffelees glared right back at him. "You nearly got killed! You get to get that pointed out to you!"

Tugger glanced between them and decided he wasn't intervening for the world at that point. Grids glanced between the two of them, considering intervening if only so their voices didn't carry to the audience.

"I am well aware of that, Mistoffelees!"

Mistoffelees bit down his next statement into a growl. "Just... God, can you not nearly get your head cut open again? ... Please?"

"I certainly don't intend to. I'll do what I can to avoid that eventuality." Coricopat turned his gaze away, toward the stage, absently removing his glasses to clean them with still shaking hands.

"Here," Mistoffelees said, taking the glasses when he noticed his hands shaking. He returned them a moment later, having cleaned them before realizing what he'd done. "Y-yeah, work on a-avoiding that eventuality."

Tugger couldn't help but look at Grids at that, shaking his head ever so slightly.

Cori took the glasses back with a murmured thanks, putting them back on.

Grids glanced at Tugger and then at the others, "Do we have to stick around for anything more with the show?"

The librarian shook his head, "We'll consider that your act. I will have to stay til the end though."

Mistoffelees paused. "I can stay. If, I mean, I can."

Tugger though, nodded. "Cool. I'm bailing. See you later, almost headless librarian."

Grids elbowed him at that, "I think I'm going to stick around, Mom said she might come tonight..."

Cori eyed Tugger and then nodded at the other two, "If you like."

Tugger looked at them like they were both crazy before slipping away, and Mistoffelees leaned hard against the wall, adrenaline finally leaving. Coricopat located a chair, sinking down into it while Grids just slid down to sit against the wall, setting the Ventriloquist's dummy to one side. They listened to the rest of the show in companionable silence, Mistoffelees sliding down the wall to sit next to Griddlebone.

* * *

><p>Both your authors are very amused when Mistoffelees takes Coricopat's glasses and cleans them before realizing he's done it. His "I'm getting over him" thing is not working out so well. Ah well.<p> 


	16. Don't Think That Counts as Listening

Mistoffelees looked up as Grids approached school, greeting her with a smile. "Heya."

She returned the smile, "Hey."

Sliding off the concrete he had been sitting on, Mistoffelees pulled his book bag up higher. "How're you doing today?"

She shrugged a bit, "Pretty well. Excited for tomorrow. My dad's picking me up after school to spend the weekend with him."

"Really? That's great," Mistoffelees said and paused. "I mean, that is great right? Do you see him a lot?"

"It is great. I don't get to see him a whole lot anymore. He still lives in LA. He only comes down for the occasional weekend."

Something flickered behind Mistoffelees' eyes. "I... why'd they get divorced anyway?"

She shrugged slightly, "I didn't ask for all the details. They just stopped getting along. I'm sure I was a big help. With the slaying and everything, I was a mess. Lotta trouble."

"You cannot blame yourself," Mistoffelees said. "I mean, you don't right?"

She managed another smile, "Of course not."

"Good," he said softly. "And hey, you get to see him on weekends?"

"Sometimes, yeah."

Mistoffelees glanced over at her, slightly worries as they entered the classroom. Wendell, another student was walking near Bomba's desk, more worried about his books than her.

Bomba looked up from her compact mirror, frowning, "Hello? Doofus?" When he finally looked at her she waved her hand a bit, "You're blocking my light."

Tugger strolled over then. "Wendell, what is wrong with you?" he asked, steering him over. "Don't you know she's the center of the universe and the rest of us merely revolve around her?"

Bombalurina sneered at him, "Revolve yourselves out of my light."

Grids looked up as they sat down, an eyebrow arching. Shaking his head, Tugger strolled over to greet the other two. "Wendell was in Bomba's light."

"I am so ashamed," the broader teen said, shaking his head.

"Why is she so Evita-like?" Mistoffelees sighed, sitting at his desk and plopping his chin in his hand.

"It's the hair," Grids nodded, knowingly.

"Must weigh heavy on the cerebral cortex," Mistoffelees said, with a nod.

"Hey, was there any homework?" Tugger asked, rocking on the balls of his feet.

"We're doing active listening today," Mistoffelees replied as Wendell went to find his seat.

"Cool, what's active listening?"

Mistoffelees sighed. "That would be the homework."

Grids held up the textbook, "Chapter five. Active listening. Where you put on your 'big ears' and really focus on the other person? Ms. Tishler demonstrated it yesterday."

"With you," Mistoffelees added.

"She was wearing that really tight sweater?" Grids prompted.

"Ah..." Tugger took in a breath. "Ah yes, the midnight blue Angora." He glanced at the other two. "See, I was listening."

"I don't know if that counts as 'listening', Tugger," Grids replied with a smile.

"Maybe not to you, but my listening skills are finely toned," Tugger replied. She opened her mouth to respond, but the teacher arrived as the bell rang.

"All right, take your seats. In a moment we'll choose partners and practice what we read in chapter five..."

Grinning, Tugger motioned behind his ears, as if putting his "big ears" on. Ms. Tishler offered a smile, "Good, Tugger, that's the spirit." She continued, "Before we do, let's review. Isaacson's research lead him to conclude that one of our most fundamental needs, after food and shelter, is to be heard..."

Grids started tuning her out rapidly, toying with a pencil on her desk. It rolled of the desk and behind her chair. She leaned over to get it and paused when she saw a boy, who couldn't be more than twelve, standing in the doorway to the classroom.

The boy just returned her gaze steadily.

Grids couldn't seem to draw her gaze away, the kid shouldn't be there, and there was something...off.

Ms. Tishler finished her review section, "Wendell would you read us the first two paragraphs on page seventy-eight where Isaacson describes the rapid movement active listening brought to some special needs clients -"

Smiling, Wendell nodded, opening his book only to scream.

Moments later the rest of the class was able to see the large group of spiders spilling from the book and all over the desk and the teen, who continued to scream as they crawled over him. Grids whirled around in her seat, forgetting about the boy as she moved to help Wendell get the spiders off of him. Class was dismissed after that as the students tried to figure out what had happened.

o.o.o.o

The next morning, Jenny looked over at her daughter as they drove to school. "You're awfully quiet this morning," she said softly.

Grids sighed, looking out the window, "I didn't sleep well last night."

"I'll say," Jenny remarked. "I checked on your twice and you were screaming. Do you remember any of your dreams honey?"

"I..." She hesitated before shaking her head, "No."

"You sure?" her mom asked and shook her head. "Oh well. Probably for the best."

Grids nodded, glancing in the back seat, "Oh, crap...I forgot my weekend bag at home..."

"You and your dad can pick it up on your way out. It's not an international crisis," Jenny replied smoothly, a brief flicker of pain disappearing off her face.

"I...I guess. I just meant to bring it. He-he is picking me up here, right? At 3:30?"

"Yes, yes," Jenny replied and glanced over at her when they got to a stop light. "You're not worried he's not going to show, are you?"

She shook her head quickly, "No. Of course not." The girl hesitated, "Should I be?"

"No," she said. "Remember, your father adores you. No more than me of course," she tried to add lightly. "But he does adore you. Of course he'll come."

Grids managed a smile at that, "Thanks, Mom. And don't worry, I'm...almost over the divorce. I release you officially from any and all guilt." She attempted to add that lightly, though there was a decided note of sincerity.

"That wasn't what I..." Jenny paused. "You feel like putting that in writing for me? Possibly in triplicate?" she said, lightly, as she finally pulled up in front of the school.

Her daughter offered her another smile as she got out, "Have a good day, Mom. I'll see you later."

"You too honey. Have a good day."

Grids shouldered her bag and headed into the school. "Oh, Grids, we were looking for you," Mistoffelees said, sitting outside when they saw her.

"We were?" Tugger asked.

"About the spiders. Have you talked to Cori about the spiders yet?"

"Oh, the spiders," Tugger said, rolling his eyes. "Little Misto's freaked out by spiders. He's been kinda... insane about yesterday."

"I don't like spiders okay?" Mistoffelees protested. "How do they not ruffle you?"

"I'm sorry, I'm unruffled by spiders," Tugger said with a shrug. "Now, if a bunch of Nazi's were crawling over my face or something, that'd be different. Besides, you're scared of frogs too."

"They're creepy!" Mistoffelees protested. "And we're not talking about frogs, we're talking about a slew of spiders that came out of a book yesterday!"

Grids looked from one to the other, shaking her head, "No, I haven't talked to him yet. But I do have to admit it was pretty intense..."

Mistoffelees shuddered as he thought about it again. "Thank you," he said, glaring at Tugger, who shrugged again.

"You're just highstrung," he told the smaller teen. "We're on a hellmouth guys, center of a mystical convergence and supernatural monsters. Spiders are not that big a deal."

Grids shook her head, "Getting a little blase here, aren't you? Shall we head to the library?"

The tall teen shrugged again, hooking his hands in his belt loops. "I'm not worries. If there's something out there, we'll find, you'll slay, and we'll party."

"Thank you for your confidence..." She entered the school, headed for the library.

"Anytime," he said brightly, Mistoffelees quietly disturbed still. "You da man, and all that."

"She's a she, not a man," Mistoffelees couldn't help but interject.

Grids grinned as she pushed open the library doors, "Well, either way, thanks."

"We're still caring about spiders right? Let's not forget the spiders," Mistoffelees said, glancing around the library.

Grids frowned as she looked around, "Well, we can see if Cori can find anything." She called out, still confused by the absence of the librarian, "Cori?"

Frowning, Mistoffelees went up the stairs toward the stacks. "Maybe he's in the faculty room?" he offered, looking around. "Cori?"

Coricopat finally emerged from the stacks, glancing back at the side rooms with an unsettled expression on his face. "Hey," Mistoffelees said, frowning. "You alright?"

"I was in the stacks..." He shook his head, coming down the stairs, "I got lost...completely turned around."

The smaller teen tracked him with his eyes. "Lost? Our stacks aren't that big... are you sure you're okay?" he asked, coming forward and putting his hand on Cori's forehead. "I mean, you aren't sick are you?"

Cori drew away from the touch very slightly, "I'm fine, just got a bit turned around. Now then, what can I do for you three?"

"We need some theories on big hairy spiders," Tugger said, stealing up behind Mistoffelees and running a hand down his spine. The smaller teen jumped, whirled around and whacked Tugger hard. He growled and Tugger backed away a bit sheepishly. "It was funny if you're me."

"That entirely depends on the sort o theory we're talking about," Cori said, ignoring the antics of the teens.

"Any theory," Mistoffelees said, glaring back at Tugger again.

"Size of the creatures? Location? Anything I can search for?" Cori asked.

"Giant spiders that came out of book," Mistoffelees said, shuddering again.

The librarian blinked at that and then looked toward the stacks again, "I will see if I can find anything. Perhaps it's best you speak with the owner of the book?"

"Sure," Tugger said, pulling on Mistoffelees' arm.

"Are you sure you'll be okay on your own?" Mistoffelees couldn't help but ask. "I mean, considering earlier?"

Cori frowned, "I will be fine."

Grids glanced at him and then nodded, "We'll be by later."

"If you're sure..." he said weakly, but Tugger was already dragging him out the door. Grids followed them, leaving Cori to locate what he could.

Grids lead the way onto the quad, spotting Wendell and making her way over, "Hey Wendell, how're you doing?"

He looked up, blinking at her for a long moment, "Huh?"

"You okay?"

All she received was a shrug in response.

"Right, well, good talking to you," Tugger said, patting him on the shoulder and turning to go

"Did you guys want something?" Wendell eyed them warily.

Grids shrugged, "We just thought you might want to talk about what happened."

"You know, yesterday... with the spiders," Mistoffelees added

"I don't know what to say about that..." he hedged.

"There's nothing really to say," Tugger shrugged. "You saw two thousand insects and freaked. What more is there to this?"

"They're not insects. They're arachnids," Wendell corrected testily.

"They're from the Middle East?" Tugger asked, blinking, and Mistoffelees whacked his arm.

"Spiders are arachnids. They have eight legs, insects have six. Why does everyone make that mistake?" Wendell shot Tugger a dark look.

Grids' brows arched at that, "I don't know. Has anything like that ever happened before?" He nodded and she spoke again,"When?"

"Lots of times..." He hedged again.

"Eeeee," Mistoffelees shuddered. "You must hate spiders more than I do."

"I don't hate spiders, I love them. They hate me," the other teen declared.

Grids opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off as Bomba walked past, "Griddlebone, hope you studied for the history test."

The blonde blinked in confusion, "What history test?"

"The one we're having right now."

Grids borderline panicked, "There's a test? Nobody told me about a...I better, I gotta..." She glanced at the other three, "I'll catch you all later." She bolted, heading for class.

Mistoffelees blinked after her. "Wait, the history test isn't until next week... I thought. I think I thought." He shook his head and turned back to Wendell. "What do you mean you love spiders?"

"We're talking platonic here, right?" Tugger added with a grin.

Tugger got another look for his efforts, "I had the best collection in the tri-county area. Browns, tarantulas, black widows... then my folks ship me off to Wilderness Camp. All my brother had to do was maintain the habitats. Instead he left the heat lamps on for a week! When I came home they were all dead - that's when the nightmares started."

"The nightmares?" Mistoffelees asked, tilting his head.

"It's always the same. I'm sitting in class, the teacher asks me to read something, I open the book and.. there they are, coming after me. God... can you blame them, after what I did?"

"That's how it happens?" Tugger asked. "Every time?"

He nodded, "Yesterday in class I thought I had just nodded off again. But then everyone else started screaming too."

The two teens glanced at each other. "Nightmares," Mistoffelees said softly. "Not studying for a test, getting lost in your own library... our nightmares aren't coming true are they?" he asked, face paling dramatically.

Tugger blinked and shrugged. "Don't know."

Wendell looked between the two of them, "Is that all?"

"Yeah, sorry," Mistoffelees said, snapping himself out of it. "I'm sorry about your spiders, even though it was a while ago, and good luck," he said, taking off quickly across the quad. Wendell watched him go, shaking his head.

o.o.o.o

Mistoffelees made his way back to the library, getting progressively more freaked out as he went.

Cori looked up as he entered, "Oh, Mistoffelees."

"Hey. Everything still good here?" he asked.

He nodded very slightly, "I believe so...I haven't been able to discover anything regarding spiders, but I'm still looking."

"Alright, we asked him, and he said it was his nightmare coming true. Grids randomly got called in for a test that shouldn't have been today, and you got lost in the stacks. Have you ever had a nightmare of getting lost?" Mistoffelees asked, barely pausing between words.

Coricopat blinked at him for a long moment before nodding, "I...well, yes I have."

"Which means nightmares are coming true?" Mistoffelees asked, voice tiny.

"I...good lord, I hope not..."

"'Cause so far, that's what the signs are pointing to," he said, sitting down hard, hands twisting in his lap.

Cori leaned against the study table, considering, "It's...possible...I think I'd like to see if we can find an alternative before calling that as it is."

Grids entered the library, dropping her bookbag, "Well, I've officially flunked History."

"Alternates are good," Mistoffelees said and turned to Grids. "What happened?"

"I got _nothing _written on my test."

"Surely you got your-"

She shook her head at Cori, "My pencil broke when I was writing my name."

"Tests last at least forty minutes..." Mistoffelees said with a frown.

"Yeah, well this one felt more like ten...maybe."

Mistoffelees glanced over at Cori and swallowed hard. "Strike three for nightmares..." Cori paled slightly at that, swearing under his breath.

Grids looked between the two of them, "Nightmares?"

"Current working theory is that everyone's nightmares are coming true," Mistoffelees replied, voice cracking.

"I-I..." Grids sank down into a chair. "A-all of them?"

"Don't know," he replied. "I mean, so far these are mostly common or surface dreams."

She breathed a soft sigh of relief, "Let's hope that' where it stays..."

Cori frowned as sirens were heard. He rose, "I'll go see what that is. You two stay here." Mistoffelees nodded, not inclined to move or even breath at that point if nightmares were coming true. Though, if possible he'd paled more at the sirens.

"What happened?" Mistoffelees asked as soon as the librarian returned.

He hesitated for a long moment, "One of the students, Laura Jacobs I believe they said her name was, was attacked in the basement. She's been badly beaten."

The smaller teen swallowed hard. "O-oh. By who?"

"No one saw. I'm going to go to the hospital, see if Laura can tell us anything."

"Should we come with you?" Mistoffelees asked.

"If you like..."

Mistoffelees glanced over at Griddlebone. Grids hesitated, "I'll come with you."

Cori nodded, "Fair enough."

"If she's going, I'd rather go," Mistoffelees said.

"Alright, well, we'd better go then. Don't want you two missing too much of class," Cori said, heading for the door already. Mistoffelees nodded, rising, though he left his bookbag in the library.

o.o.o.o

They entered Laura's room as a nurse exited. Grids made her way over to the bed, "Hey, Laura."

Cori stopped a few paces away, "Sorry to intrude on you like this."

Mistoffelees trailed after them quietly as the girl looked up. "O-oh, that's okay. I don't really want to be left alone," she said, offering them all a very hesitant smile.

Grids nodded slightly, speaking gently, "Can you tell us what happened?"

The librarian glanced between the two girls, "We're anxious to make sure this never happens to you or anyone else again."

"I was down in the basement... I just went for a smoke... but there was someone down there."

"Was it someone you knew?"

"I never... saw anything like it," she said, shaking her head.

"It?" Mistoffelees asked, leaning hard against the wall and scanning the room constantly.

Cori spoke quietly, "Can you describe it?" She looked at him a moment and shook her head.

"Have you ever dreamed about something like that happening?" Mistoffelees asked softly and she paused, somewhat in surprise and nodded.

"Y-yeah. I used to have nightmares about it when I started smoking, but that was a while ago."

Grids and Cori exchanged long looks, the Englishman finally asking, "Nightmares of this particular figure?"

"Looked an awful lot like, yeah... though not quite," she replied.

Cori nodded very slightly, "Alright, thank you. Rest now, you're safe here."

"But, if you remember anything, you can tell us. Anything that seems out of place." Grids supplied, softly, "Even if it seems...weird."

"Lucky nineteen," she said as they turned to go.

Cori paused, "I'm sorry?"

"It's what the guy said, right before he..." she shook her head slightly. "That's weird, right?"

Cori nodded, "Yes. It is. Thank you."

The three filed out after that, the doctor coming up to them. "Hey, you family?"

The librarian paused, shaking his head, "Friends."

"Is she going to be alright?" Mistoffelees asked.

The doctor nodded, "She'll recover. She's got a couple of shattered bones and a little internal bleeding. She got off pretty easy."

Grids' brows rose incredulously, "Easy?"

"Have you looked the word up lately?" Cori's tone was bordering on dry.

"Well, the first one's in a coma," the doctor informed them.

"The first what?" Mistoffelees asked softly.

"The first victim."

* * *

><p>Oh, this episode. Some of the nightmares in the show work for these characters, others don't. All in all, a very interesting one to write.<p>

Thank you for reading, and feel free to leave a feedback donation on your way out, it's greatly appreciated!


	17. I Feel Downright Liberated

As they were heading for the exit of the hospital, Mistoffelees was only looking more and more jittery. Grids glanced at him, "Misto?"

"Yeah?" he asked, turning to glance at her.

"Are you okay?"

"So far? Apparently," he hedged.

"What are you thinking about?"

"The fact that somewhere between a fourth and a fifth of my worst nightmares seem to involve hospitals?" he answered with a question.

"...As in ending up in them?"

"No, I mean, sorta? Not really."

"Do you want to talk about it, or should I leave it?"

"Well, it's as much reliving when my parents died as repeating the process," he replied, walking a bit faster.

She fell into step with him, "I-I'm sorry. We'll sort this out, okay?"

He nodded. "Y-yeah."

They finally reached the school, Cori murmuring a farewell and heading for the library. Grids watched him go, "I'll see you after class, Misto."

"Yeah, of course, good luck," he said quickly, turning to go.

"You too." She left for class.

As he was walking down the hall, Tugger caught up with him. "Hey, you guys disappeared."

"Ran to the hospital," he replied softly.

"Yeah-huh, why?" Tugger asked as they passed a group of cool kids, one boy in sunglasses and a leather jacket bragging about something or another.

"Some girl was beaten," Mistoffelees replied, as the boy's mother showed up out of no where, smothering him with kisses and calling him Pookie.

"So, any idea what's going on?" Tugger asked, watching the scene unfolding.

"It seems like people's dreams are coming true, and not the good ones," the smaller teen replied, watching for a moment before turning into their classroom.

"I don't know, it's sorta a big jump to make, isn't it?" Tugger asked and stopped. "Hey, Misto, why're you giving me that look?"

"Your clothes," Mistoffelees said softly and Tugger looked down in horror to find himself in his underwear. The entire class paused before laughing.

"I... I had them just a second ago," Tugger protested and Mistoffelees pushed him out of the classroom.

"Gym, we're getting your PE clothes," the smaller teen said, using planning to keep himself from panicking. "Then, library."

o.o.o.o

Cori stood at the study table int he library, staring at the newspapers spread out in front of him, something akin to horror in his eyes.

Grids entered, "Hey, Cori, what did you find?"

"I have back issues of the newspapers, I'm trying to do some research."

"Did you find anything?"

"I...I don't know."

Mistoffelees pushed a now clothed again Tugger into the library. Grids glanced at them, her brow rising, but she moved over to Cori, "You don't know if you didn't find anything?"

"I'm having a bit of difficulty determining that."

"...Why?"

He swallowed, "I...I can't read."

Mistoffelees' face paled, coming up to the pair, and glancing over the newspapers himself. "It's all in normal English," he said softly.

Cori picked up one of the papers, scanning it again, before tossing it aside in frustration, "Of that I am aware, but the words make no sense. It's bloody gibberish."

Grids picked up the paper he'd tossed aside, "I know this kid..."

"I'm sorry," Mistoffelees said to Cori before turning to Grids. "You do?"

Tugger approached the group slowly.

"I've been seeing him around school. First when the spiders showed up and then when I couldn't remember anything for the History test."

Cori glanced at her, hating to have to ask this, "What does the paper say about him?"

She turned her attention to the article, ""Twelve year old Billy Palmer was found beaten and unconscious after his Kiddie League game Saturday. Doctors describe his condition as critical..." When was this published?" She blinked, "Last week." Her gaze moved to Misto and Cori, "He's in a coma, in intensive care...this is the boy from the hospital."

"The first victim?" Mistoffelees asked. "You've been seeing him around school?"

"Like I said, when the spiders showed up, and when I had trouble with history. It seemed weird, but with everything else I forgot about him..."

Cori frowned, "If he's been in a coma for a week, how is this possible?"

Mistoffelees frowned and Tugger blinked. "Like we could know. You're explanation guy."

Coricopat considered for a moment, searching through his memory banks for possibilities, "Well... there's astral projection, the theory that while one sleeps one has another body, an astral body, that can travel through time and space...A coma, in a manner of speaking is like sleep. Though one doesn't always wake up from a coma.."

"Could I have been seeing Billy's asteroid body?" Grids asked.

"Astral body. And I don't know. We don't have much information to work with, as usual."

"He's wearing the number nineteen," Mistoffelees said, pointing at the picture. "Wasn't there something about a lucky nineteen? And..." he looked up at Cori. "Point me toward any books you think might help, and I or Tugger could look through them."

Cori adjusted his glasses, before speaking again, "The third aisle, second shelf from the floor on the right should have some books dealing with the causes and effects of astral projection. The next aisle has information regarding dream states and nightmare realms." He looked toward the door as it swung open to allow a middle-aged man to enter.

"There you are, I've been looking Everywhere. Why aren't you in class?"

Grids blinked, concern lighting her features, "Dad, what are you... you're not supposed to pick me up till after school, is something wrong?"

"Well, I need to talk to you."

She paled, "Something is wrong. Is-is it Mom?"

He smiled, "No. It's not your mother, she's fine."

She breathed a sigh of relief, "You really had me-"

"Could I speak to you for a moment," he glanced at the others, "in private?"

"I...Sure..." She looked at her friends, "I'll be back in a bit." The two of them slipped out.

Cori frowned slightly, but didn't say anything. Mistoffelees blinked in surprise after the pair. "Was that her dad?" Tugger asked, and Mistoffelees nodded.

"I think so," he said, hunting down the books in question and pulling them out, plopping a couple down in front of Tugger.

A short while later, one of the secretaries entered. "Mistoffelees Rosenberg?" He looked up from where he'd been working through the index of a book. "Oh, you weren't in class so I was looking for you. We're handing out report cards today," she said with a grin, handing him a piece of paper. "You'll probably have to talk to someone about this, and we'll have to call in your uncle," she said before leaving.

The teen flipped the paper open and dropped it back on the desk.

Cori glanced at him, "Mistoffelees?"

"Yeah?"

"What is it?"

"Report card," he said, already looking back at the book. "Apparently failed everything. However, not panicking since everyone else's nightmares are coming true, and I'm just glad it chose a surface nightmare to project on the world for the moment."

Cori nodded slightly, sliding a newspaper over, and using his fingers to track the words, finally beginning to make some sense of them. He glanced at Tugger, "What did happen to your clothes, while we're on the subject?"

"They just disappeared," he said with a shrug.

Mistoffelees glanced at the report card, more bothered by it than he was attempted to let on. "Alright, so so far it seems like pretty basic dreams. I mean, everyone dreams of showing up naked, or not studying for a test, or... in our cases not being able to read and getting a failing report card. So far, little of this has tapped into our actual deepest nightmares."

Cori finally picked up one of the books, "I'm afraid this is going to get much worse."

"You were never the captain of the optimism team were you?" Tugger asked. Cori paused long enough to give him a side long look.

"I figured as much," Mistoffelees said, nearly dropping the book.

"If it is the boy in the hospital, I...I think he may have crossed over from whatever nightmare he himself is trapped in."

Mistoffelees swallowed and even Tugger looked a little sick. "I am never being blase again," he informed the room at large.

"We'll find a way to stop it. And soon," Coricopat attempted to soothe them.

"I hope so," Mistoffelees said.

o.o.o.o

Grids and her father made their way across campus, "I came early because there's something I've needed to tell you. About your mother and me. Why we split up."

The teen blinked up at him, "You always said-"

"I know we always said we'd just grown too far apart..."

"Well, yeah. Isn't that true?"

"Come on, honey, let's sit down." He lead her over to a bench and they sat down, his tone continuing to be calm and gentle, "You're old enough to know the truth."

"Was there... someone else?"

"No, it was nothing like that."

"Well then what was it?"

"It was you, Griddlebone."

She paled, "M-me?"

"Having you, raising you, seeing you every day, I mean do you have any idea what that was like?"

"W-what?"

"God, you don't even see what's right in your face, do you. Well, big surprise, all you ever think about is yourself... you get in trouble, you embarrass us with all the crazy stunts you pull, do I have to go on?"

She swallowed, pulling back, "...No. Please don't."

"You're sullen and rude and not nearly as bright as I thought you were going to be. I mean, Grids, let's be honest: could you stand to live in the same house with a daughter like that?"

She felt her voice catch, teas stinging her eyes, "Why are you saying these things?"

"Because they're true. I think that's the least we owe one another."

She shook her head, blinking rapidly as he continued, "And I don't think it's very mature getting all blubbery when I'm just trying to be honest - oh, speaking of which, I don't really get anything out of these weekends with you, what do you say we just don't do them anymore?" He patted her gently on the arm as he rose, " I sure thought you were going to turn out differently." He left, leaving her sitting there in absolute shock and hurt.

Grids finally pulled herself together enough to get up and head back to the library. She entered, glancing between the three who were there, "Anything useful yet?"

"No, but we're pretty sure these are all nightmares at this point," Mistoffelees replied, report card still clearly sitting by his elbow.

She nodded quietly, "So...is there anything I can do?"

Cori turned to look at her, "I...not as of yet."

The teen swallowed, "Okay..."

"What happened with your dad?" Mistoffelees asked quietly, finally looking from the book.

"I...he just wanted to talk." She looked at Cori, "How long til we can get this fixed?"

"No idea," Mistoffelees said, who had been doing all the research. "We're pretty sure it's the kid in the hospital though, projecting his nightmares onto all of us."

She bit her lip, "A-alright, I could go see if the doctors can tell us anything about anything strange about him?"

Cori looked her over, reaching out and resting a hand on her shoulder, "Griddlebone? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

Mistoffelees looked up again, and rose, quickly shuffling her off to one side away from the other's. "Grids?"

"Y-yeah?"

"What happened?"

"We talked."

"And?" the smaller prompted.

She swallowed hard, "A-and he told me that it was because of me."

"Oh god," Mistoffelees said softly and reached out to lightly touch her shoulder's. "Grids, these are all just nightmares. I'm not sure how much of anything is real right now."

"It still hurt. He...he said he didn't want to do these weekends any more. I don't care if it wasn't real, Misto. It _hurt_."

"I know," he said softly. "I know. Everything's crazy, but we're going to figure it out. We've got to."

She swallowed hard, nodding, "Okay...I..I'm going to go see if I can find anything more out about Billy..."

"Alright. We'll research some more," Mistoffelees assured her.

"Alright, I'll be back later." She slipped out of the library, quickly. He sighed, watching her go, and ran a hand over his face.

o.o.o.o

Grids made her way slowly across campus, pausing when she thought she saw the boy again. She moved in that direction, carefully entering the building she'd seen him enter.

He stood quietly on the other side of the room, glancing around.

"Are you Billy?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I want to help you."

He paused for a long moment. "I'm Billy," he said finally.

She moved over, crouching down near him, "Did something bad happen to you after your Kiddie League Game last week?"

"Something bad," he started and looked away. "I don't remember."

"Do you remember playing baseball?"

"Yeah," he said. "I have second base."

"Are you 'lucky nineteen'?" she asked quietly.

His expression turned frightened at that. "T-that's what he calls me."

She reached out, placing a hand on his arm, "Shh. Who?"

"The Ugly Man," he replied softly. "I, I think he wants to kill me. He hurt that girl."

"Why does he want to kill you, Billy?"

"He's..." the boy started and his eyes widened in terror. "He's here!"

She turned just as the thing brought his club-like arm down on her, catching her a glancing blow to the head which knocked her to the ground. She rolled out of the way of his next swing, scrambling to her feet, "Run, Billy!"

The boy stared at her for a moment before darting away.

She fell again, as the club connected with her leg, she blocked the next blow with her arm, crying out, but finally managed to get back to her feet and headed for the nearest exit.

o.o.o.o

Cori continued to peruse the book he was reading through. He frowned, setting it aside.

"What is it?" Tugger asked.

"Nothing. That's just it. There's nothing in here about how to reset this."

"Wake him up," Mistoffelees said from where he was reading a book. "Look, here's a precedent. On a smaller scale, due to lack a Hellmouth, but there's..." he'd risen to give the book to Cori, and paused, half stumbling.

Cori caught him to steady him, "Mistoffelees?"

"I, I-I... I, my sight is getting fuzzy," he said, shaking his head quickly.

Cori carefully supported him back to the chair, "Misto, has this happened before?"

"N-no?" he said. "Oh god, I can't see."

Coricopat glanced at Tugger in alarm, kneeling beside Misto's chair, resting a gentle hand on Mistoffelees' leg.

Tugger had been momentarily too focused on the book in front of him, but the sheer terror in Mistoffelees' voice snapped his head up and he came over quickly. "Misto?"

"I can't see anymore," Mistoffelees said, waving a hand around in front of his face.

Cori spoke again, "Mistoffelees, have you dreamed this before?"

"I-I-I..." he took a breath. "Y-yes. A couple times. I think."

Cori glanced up at Tugger, "Is it just your sight?" he asked gently.

"W-when? in the dream or now?"

Tugger glanced over at Cori and shrugged helplessly.

"The dream." He was silently praying that now wasn't any worse than that.

"O-oh, in the dream, I..." he took a breath, forcefully trying to stop himself from panicking anymore. "In the dream it's a matter of being unable to see, usually I'm alone," he said and reached out quickly as soon as he registered that, hands clinging to Cori. "There are other dreams b-but when I lose my sight that tends to be it for th-that dream."

Cori twined his hands with Misto's, drawing him closer, "Shh, we're right here. What other dreams?"

"Tell me you're not actually asking for a list of all my nightmares?" Mistoffelees shook his head, voice dry.

The librarian paled very slightly at that, considering exactly how many that might bring to light, "No. No, I suppose I'm not. Are you going to be able to come to see if we can wake Billy?"

Mistoffelees swallowed and nodded. "I-I think so? Just, someone needs to guide me."

"We can do that." Cori rose, helping Misto to his feet.

Mistoffelees took in a breath. "Alright," he said, more to himself. "Can do this... I can do this."

Tugger rose as well, glancing between them. "We need to go. Are we finding Grids or just hoping we wake Billy up in time?"

"Considering the things she dreams about? I think we'd best find her."

Mistoffelees nodded. "Right, okay. I'm just going to... follow you guys."

Cori gently took his hand again, "Alright, let's get going. The sooner this is remedied the better." Mistoffelees nodded, hand firmly in Coricopat's as they set out.

o.o.o.o

Grids managed to close a door between herself and the club-armed thing, sliding a hockey stick into the door handle. She turned to leave and nearly ran into BIlly, "Billy, who is he?"

"He's the ugly man," the boy replied simply.

She looked back at the door, "I can't fight him. I can fight anything but I can't fight him. He's too strong. We've got to find my friends. They can help."

"We have to hide," he said, dark eyes wide and serious.

"But he'll find us," she protested.

"But first we have to hide," he said. "That's how it happens. He hides and then he comes."

"Well, we're going to change it up a bit this time." She took his hand, leading him away, trying to locate the others. Billy frowned, but followed her out onto a field, kids playing baseball in the distance.

Grids glanced in that direction, looking around, but not sure she was finding the right direction to the library, "I would have sworn this was the way tot he library..."

The boy didn't respond, just staring at the kids playing.

She stopped, turning and looking from him tot he kids, "Billy? What is it? What's scaring you?"

"When you lose..." he said softly. "It's bad."

Grids spoke softly, "Did you lose your Kiddie League game last week?"

"It was my fault," he said softly.

"Why?"

"I should've caught the ball. I missed."

She blinked at him in confusion, "You missed a ball and the whole game's your fault? What, you were the only one playing, there weren't eight other kids on your team?"

"He said it was my fault," Billy said, looking at the ground.

"Who said?" When she didn't receive a reply, Grids frowned, "Billy, did he...did he hurt you after the game?"

Billy stepped away abruptly. "Can't we go another way to find your friends?"

"Sure," she took his hand again, "We can go around behind the cafeteria..." She lead him around the corner, freezing when she saw "the Ugly Man." "Bad idea, come on!" She pulled him with her as she ran toward a tall hedge at the edge of school property. They made it through the hedge to find themselves in the cemetery. At night.

Grids blinked, "What just happened?"

"Is this where you're friends are?" Billy asked, looking around.

She shook her head, "No. No it's not..."

o.o.o.o

Tugger took the lead of their small group, glancing back every once and a while to make sure things were okay. He paused a moment when he found a candy bar on the ground, stooping to pick it up.

Cori caught up to him, still guiding Misto, "Tugger?"

"Yeah?" he asked, spotting another one and going after that bar too.

"What are you doing?"

"There's candy!" Tugger protested.

"Candy?" Mistoffelees said, shifting a bit closer to Coricopat again. "Tugger, we're in nightmare world and you're stopping for candy?"

Cori glanced at Misto and then back at Tugger, hesitating for a long moment, "Tugger... what is your recurrent nightmare?"

"Huh?" Tugger asked, tilting his head. "I never remember my dreams," he declared. "Hey look, a Chocolate Hurricane! I haven't had one of these since..." his face paled.

"Oh god," Mistoffelees said softly, recalling the incident clearly in question.

Cori glanced between them, "Oh, God is not something that one wishes to hear right now..."

"Tugger's sixth birthday," Mistoffelees said. "Clown. Nightmares for weeks."

"Clowns are scary!" Tugger yelled as a shrill laugh sounded around them. He took a step back, looking around frantically. A clown cut through a sheet of poster hanging off, holding a huge butcher knife in front of him and giggling.

Cori took a rapid step back, "Great, just bloody great." He turned, pulling Misto with him as quickly as the other could manage.

Mistoffelees stumbled at that, letting out a muffled sound as he tried to keep his footing without really knowing what was going on. Tugger yelped, dropping all the candy and jumping back quickly as the clown giggled again. "Can we run?" he asked Cori.

Cori glanced at Misto and shook his head slightly, "Not easily."

Tugger glanced at his friend, and considered for a long moment before turning abruptly and punching the clown in the face. It stopped in shock and feel over backwards. "You were a lousy clown! And your balloon animals were crap!"

Mistoffelees blinked his sightless eyes. "Feel vindicated?" he asked dryly.

"I feel downright liberated," Tugger chirped back.

Cori blinked for a moment as the clown retreated, "I think we may have solved this...It requires finding Billy's astral self though."

"Great," Tugger said. "Where the hell is he?"

* * *

><p>Oh, this episode. It's a particularly interesting one in many ways. Also, as your author Victoriousscarf discovered, while the nightmares from the show works well for most of the characters ((Tugger, Cori, and Grids)) Willow's nightmares really didn't work for Mistoffelees. So he got to go off in an entirely different direction. Someday a Mistoffelees muse not plagued with nightmares will show up...<p>

Thank you those who have given feedback for this story already, and if you want to see more, be aware that your authors tend to jump up and down in glee when you hit the little button to the left there. Cheers all!


	18. Prettier Than the Last One

Grids looked back through the hedge they'd come through, "Well...I don't see the Ugly Guy, but I also don't see the sun or the rest of the world..."

"Hey, look at this," Billy said, and motioned to a freshly dug grave with an empty coffin next to it. "Guess they're gonna bury someone."

Grids moved over carefully, the hair on the back of her neck rising as she shivered, "I wonder who died..."

"No body died," a deep, gravelly voice informed them, as a vampire came from the darkness. His mouth was stained a dull red, as if he'd drunken so much blood it would never wash off, and his black leather clothes were ancient. He smirked, face forever in vampire form. "What's the fun in burying someone who's already dead?"

Grids slowly turned to face him, recognizing him from her dreams. The Master. "Y-you..."

"So you're the Slayer," he said, smirking. "You're prettier than the last one I saw."

She backed a step, "This can't be real. You can't be free."

"You don't understand," he said, shaking his head. "You so rarely do. I'm free because you fear it. Because you fear it, the world is crumbling. Your nightmares made flesh. You have little, scared Billy to thank for that."

She glanced toward where Billy had been, but he'd vanished. She turned back to find the Master inches away. Her breathing sped up and she swallowed hard, "Th-this is a dream."

He grinned. "A dream is a wish your heart makes." His hand snapped out, grabbing her throat. "This is the real world, darling."

She struggled, trying to get his hand to release her, but she couldn't budge it. Grids began gasping for breath, trying to get loose, her eyes wide with fear.

"Come on Slayer," he whispered, a dark parody of intimate words. "What are you afraid of?" He tossed her back into the grave. "How about being buried alive?" he asked, picking up the shovel and starting to fill in the grave, laughing."

"No!" The coffin lid fell shut and she could hear the dirt rattling down on it, but she couldn't get the lid open any more than she'd been able to wrest away from the vampire's grip.

o.o.o.o

The librarian and the two teens finally got themselves out of the school. Mistoffelees jumped when he heard a lion roar. Cori looked around, but thankfully the creature was nowhere in sight, but that didn't mean much, "This is getting worse. In a few hours reality will fold completely into nightmares..."

"Excuse me?" Tugger asked, pointing. "When did they put a cemetery in across the street?"

"They..." Mistoffelees leaned harder against Coricopat.

The librarian looked in the direction Tugger was pointing, "Well...I believe we've found where Gridlebone will be..."

"Oh good," Mistoffelees said. "We need to find Billy now right."

Cori nodded, "Yes, once we've located Grids."

"Let's do that," the smaller teen said quickly. "Please?"

Cori guided him across the street into the cemetery, freezing utterly as his gaze fell on a freshly dug grave and new headstone. Tugger followed. "Wait, who's nightmare is this?"

"What is it?" Mistoffelees asked.

Cori released Misto's hand, kneeling by the grave, "It...it's mine." He ran his fingers over the etching on the gravestone, murmuring the words, "Griddlebone Summers. Rest in Peace..."

"But she's not," Mistoffelees protested, swaying slightly as he was all but entirely cut off from the world. He wasn't even sure which way to turn. "It's a dream, she's not actually..." Tugger stepped forward, putting a hand on Mistoffelees' shoulder.

Cori swallowed hard, "We're in the land of nightmares. The real world holds no sway here." He turned back to the grave, "I'm so sorry...forgive me, Gridlebone." He rested his hand on the freshly-turned earth, "I should have been more cautious..."

As he started to draw away a hand shot out of the grave latching onto his wrist. He fell back in alarm, letting out a sharp cry as he wrenched his hand free, scrambling to his feet.

Mistoffelees stumbled back into Tugger, who caught him automatically.

The figure who had just climbed out of the grave, brushed herself off, looking at them, "Thank goodness, there you all are."

Cori's grey eyes scanned her features, "Grids?"

"I thought I was dead..."

Mistoffelees looked around frantically. "Grids?"

Tugger stepped forward, mouth dry. "Grids, your face..."

"What about my-" She broke off as her fingers traced over her features, feeling the distinctive shaped of a Vampire's visage. "Oh-oh god..."

Cori's tone was muted as he spoke, "You never told me you dreamt of becoming a vampire."

"This isn't a dream," she replied.

"No, it's not. But there is a chance that we can make it go away. This is all coming from Billy. He's crossed over from the nightmare world to the waking one, and he's brought his reality with him."

"Grids," Mistoffelees said softly and Tugger pushed him gently in the right direction. He fumbled with the air for a moment, before connecting with her shoulder. "G-Grids... if we wake him up, the nightmares should stop, and we should get reality back."

She pulled away from his touch, "D-don't look at me... Not like this."

"I... I can't," he said softly, flailing for a moment when she moved away. Without touch, he had no orientation. "I can't see you at all, like this or not."

She turned to him, registering what he said and hesitating before taking his hand to let him know where she was, "I-I...I'm sorry."

Cori spoke again, "We need to wake Billy up now. Griddlebone, can you hold together long enough to help us?"

The girl nodded, firmly, "Yes. I can."

"Great, hospital," Mistoffelees said. "And, um, need someone to point me in the right direction and keep me going that way if that's alright..."

Cori stepped up, taking Misto's hand again, "I'll see you get there." He glanced at the other two, "We'd best move quickly."

"Quickly is good," Tugger said. He had never been so glad of not dreaming most nights in his life.

They arrived at the hospital a short while later to find it in chaos. They managed to reach Billy's room-a haven of calm in comparison to the rest of the town.

"What now?" Tugger asked, glancing around, watching something like a zombie chasing a doctor down outside the room.

Cori hesitated, moving over to the bed and gently laying a hand on the boy's shoulder and leaning down to speak in his ear, "Billy?"

"That won't work," the astral projection said, appearing next to the bedside.

Cori looked up at that, "Billy, you've got to wake up."

"No. I told her already. I have to hide," the boy said, shaking his head quickly.

"From what?" Mistoffelees asked.

"From him," Grids said from where she stood at the doorway.

Cori looked in that direction, "What do we do?"

"I think I know," the girl stepped into the hall.

"It had better be soon," Tugger said, glancing outside.

The Ugly Man swayed down the hallway at her. "I'm glad you showed up. You see, I'm having a really bad day." Grids stood at the ready, poised to spring.

The Ugly Man growled, "Lucky nineteen."

Griddlebone's look was unimpressed, "Scary. I'll tell you something though. There's a lot scarier things out there than you. And now, I'm one of them."

Her opponent hesitated and she leaped at him, knocking him to the ground and landing blow after blow. He finally got in one good punch, knocking her back. They both got to their feet and she kicked him hard in the gut, doubling him over. He swung his club-arm at her, but she caught it, snapping it in two over her knee. He staggered backwards into the room. She hit him a couple more times, a final kick sending him crashing into the wall, where he slid to the floor.

"Is he dead?" Billy asked softly, walking over.

Grids looked at him before kneeling down in front of the Ugly Man and holding out her hand to the boy, "Come here, Billy."

"But I don't..." he protested, taking a step back.

She shook her head, "No more hiding. I'll be right here."

He hesitated again, before leaning forward and pulling the face off the Ugly Man. There was a blinding flash and the world suddenly wrenched itself back into normalcy.

"Sweet!" Tugger said, glancing down. "I got my real clothes back.

Mistoffelees blinked against the sudden Californian sunlight coming from the windows, closing his eyes before blinking them back open again.

Grids ran a hand over her face, her smile bright, "I'm normal again...or normal for me..."

"Normal is good," Tugger declared and Mistoffelees turned his sight on the bed.

"He's waking up," he said softly.

Grids moved over to Billy's bedside, "Hey, there."

"I had the strangest dream," he murmured. "You were all in it and... who are you people?"

Cori smiled softly at that, "I'll go fetch a doctor." He paused at the door as a Kiddie League coach entered.

"Oh, Billy's got company. I'm his Kiddie League coach. I come by every day, just hoping against hope he might wake up... He's my "lucky nineteen." How is he?"

Cori turned from his place in the doorway, his grey eyes narrowing at the man's back as Grids turned to face the coach, her voice icy, "Awake."

"What?" The man looked at the bed in surprise.

"You blamed him for losing the game. So you caught up with him afterwards, didn't you?" Grids asked, eying him in anger.

"What are you talkin' about?"

"He said it was my fault we lost," Billy said, voice small but firm.

The coach tried to bolt for the door, but Cori caught his arm, turning him around and quietly twisting the arm behind his back to keep him there.

Tugger had reached for him as well, but pulled back at seeing how quickly Cori handled it, both he and Mistoffelees blinking in shock.

"It wasn't my fault," Billy said, voice strong. "There were other players on the team, you know?"

The coach paled as Grids smiled. "Nice going, Billy." The boy offered her a faint smile in return.

o.o.o.o

Finally the school day ended, and Tugger and Mistoffelees walked Grids out. "I really think they should cancel school when things like this happen," Tugger groused.

Grids shrugged, "I guess they figure we'd never have school in that case." She shook her head, "Hard to believe a Kiddie League Coach could do something like that...beat a kid badly enough to spark nightmare land for the rest of us..."

"Not if you played kiddie league," Tugger said with a shrug, hands in his pockets. "I'm surprised it wasn't one of the parents."

"I'm just glad he's going behind bars," Mistoffelees said.

"Agreed." She shook her head, "Poor Billy."

Mistoffelees glanced around and put a hand lightly on her shoulder, pointing. "I think your real dad is finally here," he said softly.

Grids swallowed, but smiled as he waved, "Have a killer weekend, guys."

She hurried over to her dad, who caught her up in a hug, "Hi sweetheart. I've got about a million things planned for us this weekend. - it's going to mean spending a lot of quality time and money together."

"Sounds perfect," she waved at her friends, before following her dad to his car.

They watched her go, Tugger turned back to Misto. "You going to be okay?"

The darker haired teen nodded. "Yeah. I'll figure something out. Always do."

"You're nightmares usually don't come true," Tugger said, having slept over often enough to know how often Mistoffelees had them.

"And now they aren't," Mistoffelees said. "The world's back to normal and it's just like another day that takes them away."

Tugger gave him a long look. "Pizza night?" he offered.

"Pizza night," Mistoffelees agreed a little too quickly.

o.o.o.o

A short while later, Mistoffelees found himself back in the library, shifting from foot to foot near the door. Cori was finishing putting the books and old issues of the newspaper away inside as he waited for the tea water to heat.

"H-hey," Mistoffelees said gently.

The librarian looked up, "Oh, Mistoffelees. Hello."

He shifted again. "How... how are you doing?" he asked softly.

"I'm...adjusting. You?"

"I don't know," he said softly. "I... I think Tugger voted along the lines of pizza party, which is his usual reaction, and I'm half thinking of staying up late enough I'm exhausted enough not to dream, and tonight will probably be a night in which I take sleeping pills so overall no, I don't know."

Cori turned to face him fully, considering for a moment, "So you won't be alone tonight then?" he asked, making sure.

"No," he said, more referring to Tugger's habit of spending the night than anything. "Besides," he floundered on. "Who said I ever spend nights alone, in a oh god nonsexual way there. He just comes home late is all."

Cori arched an eyebrow at that, a bit skeptical, "Good." He went and poured a couple of cups of tea, bringing them out and handing one to Misto, "What keeps him out so late, if you don't mind my asking."

"H-he... work, usually," Mistoffelees replied, realizing he'd never actually been asked that.

"What does he do?"

"He has an old business. Very high class socialite and all that stuff too, so going out late for business talks at clubs and bars is totally part of the job." He really hadn't meant to let that sentence continue as long as it had.

Cori considered that, frowning, but he nodded, sipping at his tea, "I see. And he's never home due to that."

Mistoffelees took a quick gulp of the tea rather than answer, shrugging slightly. "Y-yeah? I mean, my uncle's home some of the time and stuff, it's not like he's never there or anything, it's just... I don't think he ever really planned to deal with a kid, and stuff, and the days of servants are kinda out at this point."

Coricopat rubbed his eyes, sighing a bit, "I see...Well, would you like a ride home?"

The teen rocked back slightly. "I-if you're already heading out, I suppose. I don't want to be a bother..."

"It's no bother. I'm heading out soon enough."

"Alright then, thank you," he said softly, sipping at his tea again. "And actually, that was why I stopped by... I wanted to thank you for earlier."

Cori took a drink of his tea, blinking in confusion, "For what?"

"Um, earlier," Mistoffelees repeated.

"I heard that the first time. I just don't see anything deserving of it. I did as anyone would have."

"Not anyone," Mistoffelees replied softly. "And, I guess, even beyond the letting me stumble into you constantly bit, thanks for not making me feel quite... as useless as I was."

"You were hardly useless." Cori responded, "And you'd done more than enough to prove that by then."

"B-but when I was blind... I was."

"No. Mistoffelees, you're never useless."

The teen stared at him for a long moment. "I... still," he said, looking away, voice small. "Thank you."

Cori finally nodded, "You're welcome."

Mistoffelees took a sip of the tea to give his hands something to do and offered Cori a faint smile. Cori returned the smile, finishing off his tea and straightening, "I have a couple of books to still put away, and then I can drive you home."

"I could help, if you like," he said. "I mean, I know where most of the books go now and stuff..."

The librarian considered and the nodded, "I certainly wouldn't say no to the help."

"I very much am feeling like being helpful at the moment," Mistoffelees said, setting his tea aside.

Cori offered him a smile, handing him a few books, "Thank you."

He nodded. "Anytime," he said, going to put them away. "And... you know I'm sure the idea is somewhat abhorrent to you, but you can partake in the pizza night of pain if you like, I'm sure there are some movies that wouldn't set your teeth totally on edge."

He considered, a small smile tugging on the corners of his lips, "I think that actually sounds like a decent evening."

Mistoffelees blinked, a little surprised before he grinned widely. "Huh. Kay, cool."

Cori reshelfed the last of the books, "Shall we?"

The shorter teen nodded. "I'm ready when you are."

o.o.o.o

Coricopat put the car into park in front of Mistoffelees' house. He looked the place over before shutting the car off and opening his door, "It really is rather a large house for two people."

Or the one that usually lived there. "I think only like, five or six of the rooms are used, honestly," he said, getting out. There was already a light on, since Tugger had long ago gotten a key from Mistoffelees without his uncle's knowledge. "But you'll hear no disagreements from me about it being too large."

The librarian glanced at the teen, but nodded slightly, "Shall we?"

Pausing for a second Mistoffelees tramped the rest of the way up to the door, knocking before opening it. "Tugger," he called.

"There you are. God, what were you doing that took-" Tugger started coming around a corner and freezing when he noticed the librarian behind Mistoffelees.

"Don't say a word," Mistoffelees murmured. Tugger's eyebrow inched up and his posture shifted back. "And don't give me that look either."

Coricopat glanced between the two students, hesitating, "I can go if you would prefer?"

Tugger finally looked the other over. "Hm? Naw, it's Misto's house here. If he invited you, you can stay. I'm not leaving and I suppose the place is big enough."

"I could invite our entire class over and the place would be big enough," Mistoffelees said, rolling his eyes. "Do I need to order the pizza?" Tugger nodded. "... And Tugger?"

"Yeah?" he asked, tilting his head over.

"_Don't_ get any ideas about inviting the entire class over."

That elicited a faint, bemused smile from Cori, "Well, it certainly is spacious. Though at least not drafty?"

Mistoffelees was already retreating to the kitchen phone but Tugger nodded, having plenty of experience with the place. "Not drafty. Old construction which means it's solid."

"I suppose that is true." He watched Misto go into the kitchen before glancing at Tugger, "How often is his uncle actually here?"

"How often has he told you?" Tugger hedged.

"That's not an answer, Tugger."

"No, it's really not, but I've learned the best sort of hedging from a master of it," Tugger replied flippantly.

"The let me be a good deal more specific, keeping in mind I deal with the three of you on a regular basis and have spent my life hedging... How many nights a week does Mistoffelees spend alone in this house?" His tone held a heaping dose of concern.

Tugger flailed for a moment, calculating. "Well, there's about the one night on average his uncle is here and the three or four I'm here so really... just between three and two?"

"His uncle's only here one night out of the week?" Coricopat's voice edged toward dangerous.

"On average?" Tugger said a bit weakly.

The librarian removed his glasses and cleaned them, shaking his head. He changed the subject, "How are you holding up after today?"

Tugger blinked. "You're not going to flip out at him, right?"

"Mistoffelees? Certainly not." He shook his head, "It's hardly his fault his guardian is imbecilic and incompetent and...I'm not even certain my vocabulary contains the proper adjective."

"Not many people's do for Bustopher," Tugger agreed, nodding a bit too firmly.

"You didn't answer my question," the librarian remarked quietly, glancing at his student.

"Oh. Right. Fine," he said with a shrug. "My nightmares are pretty tame after all. I almost never get them."

"I suppose that's true. Though you had the joy of living everyone else's too."

"True," Tugger mumbled, shoulders hunching slightly. "And I'm good with never doing that again."

Mistoffelees poked his head back around the kitchen, holding a corded phone. "Cori? I never did find out what you wanted on a pizza."

The Englishman looked up, "Hm? Oh, I'm good with anything that's not anchovies or mushrooms."

Mistoffelees blinked and nodded. "Alright, good to know," and then he returned to the kitchen, saving the poor stretched out cord from it's pain.

Coricopat glanced back at Tugger, "I suppose we could go settle in the TV room?"

Tugger made to motion for him to precede him and paused. "Right," he said, realizing Cori probably didn't know where it was and led the way.

Cori followed him, glancing around the room as they entered, though he wasn't certain where to sit exactly. It was uncertain ground he felt he was standing on and he wasn't sure he wanted to change that definitively.

Tugger arched a brow and settled down into a chair that looked like it had been well loved which implied it was his place. A second later Mistoffelees popped into the room, glanced around and sat on the couch. "Sit where you like," he told the librarian. Cori hesitated for another moment before settling at the other end of the couch.

"Well," Mistoffelees shifted to pull his legs up underneath him. "We have an extensive movie collection here. Take your pick."

"I'm just along for the ride," the librarian protested, "I'll leave the decision of, at least, the first film up to you two."

"We've watched all of them at least twice," Tugger protested. "Even the Hugh Jackman films." Mistoffelees looked like he couldn't decide whether he wanted to agree or throw something at Tugger. "You do not even want to know how many times I've seen Kate and Leopold," Tugger informed Coricopat in all seriousness.

Cori hesitated before nodding slightly, "Fair enough." He rose, skimming over the titles before withdrawing one of the movies from the shelf and putting it in the player before settling back on the couch.

"Wanna bet it's something from the BBC?" Tugger asked, leaning his head back to grin at Mistoffelees who tossed a pillow at him.

Coricopat rolled his eyes slightly, shaking his head and settling in more comfortably as the overture to Camelot came through the sound system.

"It's not the BBC," Mistoffelees said with a grin.

"Damn, I so thought I called that," Tugger shook his head. "Just don't sing along to I Wonder What the King is Doing Tonight, okay?"

"Where will I find my joy in life?" Mistoffelees asked, shaking his head.

"That is rather a good song, though my personal preference is What Do the Simple Folk Do?," the librarian remarked, glancing at them out of the corner of his eye.

Tugger rolled his eyes and tossed the pillow back at Mistoffelees who caught it. "Oh, you know you sing along any time Lancelot does," Mistoffelees told him.

Tugger groaned. "I thought we'd agreed that was never leaving this house."

"The singing or the fact you know the film well enough to do it? Besides, we're still in the house." Mistoffelees teased.

"Perhaps both?" Cori smirked.

"We'll go with both," Tugger said with a glare at Mistoffelees that just got a laugh in response.

Coricopat chuckled quietly at that, his gaze turning back to the television. He'd almost forgotten what it was to relax among friends after a trying experience.

* * *

><p>Pizza and Movie Night of Pain. Misto and Tugger tend to have those quite often actually, and both of them associate Pizza and cheesy movies not only with each other, but the very act of comforting. They're a little messed up when it comes to giving comfort, though looking at their home lives this should be no surprise.<p>

As for Bustopher Jones: Anytime he shows up in VS's writing especially, he tends to be an utter bastard. In this story he's just neglectful rather than actively harmful like he is in Felidae 1925 or the Victorian AU. The one time he wasn't a total dick was when he was supposed to be a Hutt in the Star Wars rewrite just finished recently. Go figure that's the one verse he grows a heart.

What's interesting is how much all these characters' nightmares revolve around failure or being unable to be useful. Misto especially, but Cori's very much are the same ((Failure to protect his Slayer, unable to read and thus find the knowledge that's usually his forte)) and Grids too ((Failure of her duty)). Tuggers are just about those that can harm him. Poor babies...

Thank you everyone's who's read this and we hope you continue to enjoy and review it!


	19. Interlude: Just Heard News

Some weeks later, Mac slipped through the darkened school, consulting one of the wall maps before finally finding the library. Cori sat at the study table, pouring over some old manuscripts, hoping to find information on what may be coming next involving the Master.

Silently, Mac slipped inside, striding over the floor.

Coricopat muttered under his breath, shutting yet another volume and reaching for another, seeing movement out of the corner of his eye. He looked up, startled.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to eat," Mac said, smirking slightly.

The librarian considered the vampire before him, "Mac, I take it? Grids mentioned you don't feed on humans anymore."

"Not for a long time anyway," he replied with a shrug.

"If you're here looking for her, she's gone home." He picked up another volume, frowning at the cover, he was sure he'd been through that one three times already.

"I wasn't," he said. "Looking for her I mean. I don't think I should be around her."

Cori looked him over, but kept his opinions to himself, "Well, what can I do for you then?"

"Well, you've been researching the Master, right?" Mac asked, looking over the books strewn everywhere.

"The Vampire King. Yes, I'm trying to learn all I can about him, but I can't find much, I'm afraid," Cori replied, rubbing his eyes again.

Mac nodded. "Well, something's coming, and I bet you he's at the heart of it. You've read all the Slayer lore there is, right?"

"I've studied all the extant volumes, of course. But the most important books of Slayer prophecy have been lost. The Tiberius Manifesto, the Pergamum Codex, etc."

"The Codex," Mac said, catching onto that last name.

"It was reputed to contain the most complete prophecies about the Slayer's role in the End Times. But the book was lost in the 15th century."

"I think the word you're looking for is misplaced," Mac told him. "I've just heard news of the Codex up for auction in LA."

Cori's brows rose, "In L.A.? Really?"

"You'd be amazed at what shows up in LA," Mac replied. "I can get it for you. I know some of the circles there"

"That would be extremely helpful." He motioned to the books on the table, "My own volumes have been useless in this regard."

There was a pause. "How is she?" the vampire asked softly.

"Griddlebone? She's...holding up."

"Did something happen, or just holding up in the Slayer sense?" Mac asked softly.

"There was an incident with the Nightmare Realm...for all of us a short while ago."

"Nightmares?" Macavity blinked. "So, they started coming real?"

"Precisely."

He bit the inside of his lip. "What were hers?" he couldn't help but ask.

"Something regarding her father, a forgotten test...A..." He shook his head, "She didn't really say."

Mac blinked at him. "You sure?"

Cori looked down, tracing the title of one of the books, "We didn't talk much about the ones the others didn't witness. But..." He drew a deep breath, "My guess is one dealt with the Master, and I know I found her as…" another hesitation, "as a vampire."

For a moment Mac didn't respond, before he nodded. "That must have been... quite the day."

Cori nodded, "It was. Things returned to their normal state again, but..."

"But you still have the memories," he said softly, own memories swirling in his mind. He had hundreds of years of them after all, and many were cruel more than enjoyable.

"We do. Very rarely after an occurrence like that do the memories leave."

"But at least this time you're all okay," Mac said, shifting.

"Indeed." Cori hesitated for a long moment, "If...if you ever think you're up to it, I'm sure she wouldn't mind seeing you."

He blinked. "You sure? It seems like a better idea to stay away."

"I can't say with complete certainty, but I believe so. I'm not privy to her private thoughts, but she seems to miss you."

The vampire stared at him for a long moment. "I'll go get that Codex for you," he said finally, turning to go.

Cori watched him, murmuring, "Thank you."

* * *

><p>So very serious about this being an interlude before we move into the endgame of this particular year. Hope you enjoy and all that jazz.<p> 


	20. And Tag Them Before They Migrate

It was a couple nights before the end of year dance, and Tugger was sitting on the sofa in the Bronze, Mistoffelees to the other side, sipping at a soda.

"You know how I feel about you," Tugger was saying. "It's pretty obvious isn't it? There's never been anyone else for me but you."

Mistoffelees remained sipping at his soda, not much otherwise reacting.

"We're already good friends, and I'm ready to take the next step," Tugger continued. "Would you... date me?" As soon as he said the words he threw up his hands. "Oh damn it, that's no good. Date me? That's terrible, right?"

Mistoffelees nodded. "It does lack poetry."

"Alright, I'll start with the dance," Tugger squared his shoulders and went back to practicing. "You know, Grids, Spring Fling isn't just any dance. It's a time when the students all sort of choose... a... a mate, and, and we can observe their mating ritual, and tag them before they migrate. Oh just kill me."

"You might want to try writing it down," Mistoffelees remarking, taking another sip from the straw.

"Why is this so hard," Tugger moaned. "I should just go up to her and say, "I like you, will you got to the dance with me.'"

"It might get you better results," Mistoffelees agreed.

"You know, why am I asking your advice anyway? It's not like you've told your guy yet. You've just ninja asked him to the Pizza night of pain and sat on the couch next to him the whole time and let him pick out the movies."

"Tugger..." Mistoffelees said, a bit warningly.

"Why haven't you tried telling him?"

"Because he's fifteen years older than me and works at the school I'm a student at?" the smaller teen reminded him, eyes narrowed.

"Oh... right... that..."

"Yeah huh,_ that_."

Tugger looked around the club, agitated. "Where is she anyway?"

"Probably doing the usual," Mistoffelees replied dryly, just glad to be off the subject of the librarian.

o.o.o.o

Grids glared up at the Vampire who'd just knocked her to the ground. She got to her feet, pulling out a stake and facing him again. She advanced at it backed a couple steps. Her gaze drifted in the direction of the school, not more than a couple blocks away, and the Vamp took advantage of that. He advanced, but she ducked his blow and slammed the stake into his chest, stepping back as he turned to ash, "God...three in one night, this is getting ridiculous..." She caught her balance as the ground beneath her feet trembled.

In the library Coricopat sat in his office, pouring over some books, a teacup nearby. He paled slightly, hoping that what he'd read was mistaken, "The Master shall rise... Yes, this is it... The Master shall rise, and the Slayer..." He pushed the book away, "Oh God." Turning to another volume he double-checked, reaching for his teacup as the room began to shake.

Mistoffelees glanced quickly at Tugger as the room shook, dragging him under the stairs and looking around in fear.

Far beneath the ground, stuck in his church the Master crooned as the earth trembled around him. Raising his arms he cried out, "Yes, YES! Shake earth, crack open to bring forth my unholy issue! This is a sign: we are in the final days!" Beside him, and innocent looking boy smiled.

"My ascension is at hand!" the Master continued. "My time is come! Glory! Glory!" He cackled again as the earthquake finally subdued, looking over at the boy. "What do you think, Colin? 5.1?"

o.o.o.o

Cori came out of his office, glancing at the clock; he hadn't slept the night before, spending the whole night in the library trying to find something to disprove his readings from the previous evening. He made his way over to the cage at the other side of the library. He glanced up as the door to the library swung open.

Grids came in, her gaze immediately moving to the huge crack running down the back wall of the library, "Morning. Wow. That damage looks fairly structural. Are we safe in here?"

The librarian bit back the wave of relief that swept over him at seeing her, "Grids."

She arched an eyebrow at his expression, "Do I have something on my face?"

"What? Oh, no... and yes, we're safe."

Mistoffelees and Tugger followed their friend and both stopped short. "You sure we're safe?" Tugger asked tentatively and Mistoffelees took half a step back.

Cori nodded absently, turning back to the books he was returning to their shelves in the cage, "Yes, I...wouldn't recommend going up to the stacks unless absolutely necessary, but it's less structural than it looks."

"You get much sleep lately?" Mistoffelees asked, looking him over. "You look pretty ashen."

"Hm? Oh...I've been working quite a bit." He located two more volumes, stepping out of the cage and adding the books to the stacks he was accumulating on the study table.

Mistoffelees frowned but Tugger wasn't paying any attention, carefully poking his way around the crack in the floor instead.

Grids glanced at Cori, "So...I went hunting last night."

The librarian paled a bit at that, "O-oh? How'd that go?"

"It's getting hairy out there, Cori. I killed three vampires last night. One of them was practically on school grounds."

"They don't usually come here though," Mistoffelees remarked.

"They're getting cockier," Grids responded, "Last night was a pretty close call."

Cori opened another book, "So I see...their numbers appear to be increasing too..."

Mistoffelees frowned, glancing at the book's spine. "You sure you're okay?"

"Of course."

The small teen glanced back at Griddlebone, as if asking for her support. Grids moved over, frowning, "Cori, are you sure?"

He turned to look at them, frowning, "Of course I'm sure."

"Really? Cause you're really distant today. I was nearly Vamp bait last night, Cori. At least say something to indicate you heard that?"

He drew a deep breath, "I'm sorry. I'm glad you're all right, but I...I need to verify some things. I can't talk right now."

Mistoffelees glanced over to Tugger again, now very concerned. "Do you need any research help?"

"I...Um...N-no, I'll be fine. You all should get to class," Cori replied.

"If you're sure..." Mistoffelees didn't look sure.

"I'm sure."

Grids sighed, "I guess I can't put it off any longer. I have to meet my terrible fate."

Cori turned an alarmed gaze on her, "What?"

She blinked, "…Biology?"

"It's our class today," Mistoffelees said.

"Right...Well, I'll see you three after classes. Have a good day."

"You too," Tugger said brightly, and Mistoffelees waved before following the others out. Cori watched them go before turning back to his work.

o.o.o.o

"Wow, that was boring," Tugger said, walking out of class later.

"I'm not sure that covers it," Grids remarked.

"No, you're right, boring falls short."

"Even I was bored" Mistoffelees said shaking his head. "And I'm a science nerd."

"Oh, don't say that, Misto," Grids said.

"What? I'm not ashamed. Nerds are in." He paused, looking worried for a moment. "I mean, nerds are still in right? I didn't miss the switch back? But whatever, I'm still not ashamed. I'm proud to be intelligent and geeky. I like where the books are."

"Don't you have a thing?" Tugger asked, when Misto's babble ran out, arching his brows at the smaller teen.

Grids grinned at Misto, "Nerds are still in."

"Good," he said and glanced in confusion at Tugger. "A... oh, right, that thing. That thing that I should go to, and deal with, and see you guys later," and he retreated, trying to convince himself not to head to the library.

Grids watched him hurry off in confusion, "What's with him?"

"Oh, he's just him. He gets flustered over random things," Tugger replied, hooking his hands in his belt looks and leaning back slightly. "So, um, speaking of things, I wanted to ask you about a... thing."

She nodded slightly, turning to him, "Okay, what's up?"

"Well, I mean, you know, Grids, Spring Fling is a time for students to gather and... oh, god," he said and abruptly switched tactics before he started talking about mates and tagging. "Grids, I want you to go to the dance with me. You and me. On a date."

"I..." She hesitated, "Tugger, I don't know what to say..."

"Well, you're not laughing, so I'll take that for now. I like you Grids, alot. We've shared a lot, fought some hell demons, have had some good times at the Bronze and in the library, survived each other's nightmares and I just... I love all that but I want more. I wanna dance with you."

"I...Tugger, you're one of the best friends I've ever had. You and Misto I mean. You guys are the greatest and...I just...I don't want to spoil our friendship."

"I don't wanna either, but that's not the point is it?" he asked softly. "Either you feel it or you don't."

"I-I don't. I'm so sorry, I just don't think of you that way."

"Well, could you try? I can wait."

She sighed, "Tugger..."

"No, whatever," he said, suddenly rising. "I'm not him, right? I guess a guys gotta be undead to get under your skin."

She pulled back at that, "That's really harsh."

"I'm sorry. I guess I don't do well with rejection," he said, posture becoming more defensive. "You'd think I would have considering the practice I've had with it."

"Tugger, I never meant...I...I'm sorry."

"Whatever," he said. "Just... nevermind," he shook his head again and all but fled.

She watched him go, sighing before rising and heading inside as well.

o.o.o.o

Cori sat at his desk, his head resting in his hand as he waited for the phone to be picked up on the other end. "Hello?... Yes, this is Charles Coricopat. - Yes I have. It's, um - I need to talk to you. Here. - No, I realize that. Come after sundown." He hung up, looking up to see Demeter Calendar in the doorway.

"Hey," she said, voice soft. "This a bad time?"

He shook his head, "Not the best."

"You know," she remarked, tucking a strand of her bobbed blonde hair back. "That outfit looks just like the one you were wearing yesterday, only wrinklier. You weren't here all night were you?"

He rose, stepping past her into the main library, "I'm sorry, I'm really not up to socializing right now."

"This isn't a social call, Charles," she replied. "Something's going on and I'm placing my bet that you know what it is."

He looked at her, "What do you know?"

"Well, lots of strange stuff has been happening. People have been sending stuff my way on the net. A cat gave birth to a litter of snakes, which promptly ate her. A family went swimming when the lake started boiling over and there were two deaths. A boy was born with his eyes facing inward last night."

"Where did these take place? What countries?"

"Within three miles of here," she replied. "I'm not stupid, Charles. This is apocalypse style stuff. You throw in last night's earthquake and I'd say the end is pretty seriously nigh."

He studied her for a long moment, shaking his head, "I'm not certain I can trust you."

"I helped you before," she said. "I'm scared, okay? This is way beyond casting bones and doing some chants or having pretty crystals. Plus, I got some crazy monk from Cortona e-mailing me about some Anointed One."

Coricopat paled, "The Anointed One? But he's dead. I'm sure of it."

"How sure?"

"I...Who is this Monk?"

"Brother Luca or another. He keeps sending out global mailings about some prophecy."

"I need you to talk to him. Find out everything he knows."

"Considering you've told me nothing?" Deme said, her brows rising. "What's with the orders?"

"Miss Calendar, please. Just do it. I will explain later."

She stared at him for a long moment. "Alright. But you had better."

"I will," he assured her.

o.o.o.o

Bombalurina looked away from her latest boyfriend when she saw Misto coming out of one of the classrooms, "Misto!" She turned to said boyfriend, "I'll see you in the morning." She left him, making her way over to Misto, "Hey, I like your outfit. Nice shirt."

"No, you don't," he replied, tugging down on the jagged maroon and grey lined sweater he was wearing.

"No. You're right I don't. But I do need a favor."

Mistoffelees' brow twitched upward. "What kind?"

"The Bronze isn't letting us use their sound system so I need someone who knows how to hook one up."

Mistoffelees noticed Tugger sulking into an empty classroom. "Shouldn't you ask one of the band members or something? But yeah, sure, I could do that."

"They've got other things they need to do. If you could just show up tomorrow morning at ten I'd be really grateful. I mean, I'd even talk to you at the dance and everything."

"My god," Mistoffelees drawled, his attention somewhat more on Tugger. "What an honor. I'm not sure I could ever repay that. But alright, tomorrow at ten. I'll be there."

"Great. See you then." Bomba swept away, going to catch up with her courtiers.

Shaking his head, Mistoffelees watched her go before slipping into the classroom. "Hey."

"Hey," Tugger replied, throwing a ball at the wall.

"How'd it go?" Mistoffelees said, already able to tell from the other's expression.

"On a scale of one to ten... terribly."

"I'm sorry," Mistoffelees said softly, sitting on a desk next to the other teen.

"Well, it could be worse. I could have a sucking chest wound."

Mistoffelees reached a hand out, resting it on the other's shoulder. "I'm still sorry."

"Do you want to go with me?" Tugger asked, suddenly turning to the other.

"Huh?" Mistoffelees blinked.

"You, me, like a date. Like we used to always do. Dance, go wild, that stuff."

"We never dated, we hung. And, I never really want to date you."

"Why not?" Tugger demanded. "You like guys right?"

"The only reason I'm not hitting you," Mistoffelees said, voice turning cold. "Is because I know you're hurting. I like guys in that vague, abstract way. I love you. You're my best friend who knows way too much about me. We finish each other's sentences and sleep over and I've known you since footie pajamas. Nothing's going to change my affection for you but... I don't want to date you. And I don't want to be a stand in for someone you can't have just because you're hurting."

Tugger wilted slightly under his gaze. "Sorry."

Mistoffelees patted his shoulder again and sighed. "Yeah. Me too. You going to be okay?"

"Eh," he shrugged, tossing the ball in his hands at the wall again, catching it as it bounced back. "That's okay, I don't want to go to the dance. I'll just go home, lie down, and listen to country music. The music of pain."

"Enjoy that," Mistoffelees said dryly, slipping out after patting him on the shoulder again.

o.o.o.o

That evening, not long after sunset, Grids was in the locker room, finishing getting ready to go hunting that night. She moved over to the sink, turning on the faucet to splash water on her face. She froze at the sight of blood coming from the tap.

She shut off the faucet and hurried to the library, "Cori? You're not going to believe..." She paused as she heard muted voices, the timbre of the other voice was familiar, but she couldn't be sure. She moved closer. "Mac...?" She reached for the door to push it open and stopped as she heard their conversation.

"You've got it wrong!" Mac snapped, voice dark.

"I have checked it against every volume I have. I have called every source I can think of. It's real," Coricopat replied, voice tired.

"Then there's some way around it!"

"Some prophecies are dodgy. Mutable. Griddlebone herself has thwarted them time and again." He held up the book as he continued, "But this is the Pergamum Codex. You brought it to me yourself, you know that there is nothing in it that does not come to pass."

"Then you're reading it wrong," Mac all but growled.

"I wish to God I were! But it's very clear. Tomorrow night, Griddlebone will face the Master. And she will die."

Grids froze at that before a slightly hysterical laugh escaped.

Mac's head whipped around. "Grids?"

Cori moved to the door, "Griddlebone?"

She backed away from the door, heading toward the middle of the library, "S-so that's it, huh? My time is up. I remember the drill. "One Slayer dies, the next is called." I wonder who the next one is." Her gaze drifted to Cori, "Are you gonna train her? Or will they send someone else."

"I..." He shook his head, at a loss.

Mac hesitated, taking a step toward her.

"Does...does it say how he's going to kill me?" She wrapped her arms around herself, speaking quietly, "Do you think it'll hurt?"

Looking at the watcher for a moment, Mac took another step forward, gently touching her face. "Griddlebone, I..."

She knocked his hand away, "Don't touch me!" She looked from one to the other, shaking slightly, her voice unsteady, but angry, "Were you even going to tell me?"

Cori spoke quietly, "I was hoping I wouldn't have to. That there was some way around it."

"Oh, I've got a way around it," the teen snapped, "I quit."

"It's not that simple," Mac said, expression pained and it really looked like he wanted nothing more than to wrap her in his arms and let no one close.

"I'm making it that simple! I quit! I resign! Someone else can stop the Master from taking over!"

"I don't know that anyone else can..." Cori looked away, "The signs all indicate-"

"The signs?" Grids picked up one of the books from the table, hurling it at him, "Read me the signs! Tell me my damn fortune! You're so useful, sitting around with your _books_. You really are a lot of help."

He flinched, "I...I don't suppose I am..."

"I know this is hard..." Mac said softly.

She whirled on him, "What do you know about it? You're never going to die."

"I already died," Mac replied, a bit hotly and regretted it instantly. "You think I want anything to happen to you? Do you think I could stand it if you were? We just need to figure out a way..."

"I already have. I quit, remember? Pay attention."

Cori spoke again, subdued, "Grids, if the Master rises..."

"I don't care!" She looked down, "I-I don't care. I'm sixteen years old. I don't want to die." Her hand closed around the cross that Mac had given her and she yanked the chain off her neck, dropping the necklace. She left quickly.

For a long moment Mac stared at the necklace, recognizing it. He reached down and picked it up, setting it on the counter. "We need to find a way," he told Coricopat.

Cori looked at the necklace for a long moment, "I have looked everywhere I possibly can. There is nothing there."

"Then look everywhere you haven't," Mac snapped. "I'm hitting the streets." With that, he left in a swirl of his leather coat. Cori watched him go before heading into his office to see if he could reach someone who might be able to help.

o.o.o.o

Jenny leaned against the doorframe of her daughter's room. "Hey, honey," she said, seeing her looking through some old photos. "You alright?"

She shrugged, tracing her fingers around the edge of the photos, "I guess..."

"You're probably just full from that, oh, bite of dinner you nearly had. Is there any chance you'll actually tell me what's going on?"

"I..." She almost considered it but settled for, "Mom, let's go away."

Jenny blinked at the abruptness of the request. "Honey, I... what?"

"Anywhere. Just for a weekend." She rose, "It'll be great. A mother daughter thing. We can talk about anything, even the stuff I don't usually like to talk about."

"I... " Jenny shook her head. "Honey, I would love to, but the gallery is open on the weekends, and I can't take off with no warning. What about next weekend? Or at the beginning of the summer?"

Grids looked away, "I..."

"Isn't your prom, or spring fling, or whatever it is tomorrow?"

"I guess so..."

"Nobody asked you?" Jenny asked softly.

"Someone but..."

"Not the right someone I'm guessing?" Jenny smiled at her, warmth and kindness in her expression. "This probably isn't the best time for this then, but..." she rose, opening her daughter's closet door, and displaying the stunning gown hanging there. "I saw you eying this at the store. I figured..."

Grids gaped at the gown as she came over, running her fingers over the white fabric, "Mom, we can't afford this..."

"We can," her mother responded. "That's what occasional luxuries are for."

"It...it's beautiful..."

"I think you should wear it," her mother said and added, "To the dance."

"But, Mom, I...I can't go to the dance."

"Says who?" her mother demanded. "The college I went to put on dances in the dorms, and my freshman year I didn't have a date to the big one. So I got dressed up and went anyway. You don't need a date to go someplace honey."

"What happened at the dance?" her daughter asked.

"It was awful at first. But then I met your father. You could say the rest is history... though with some interesting side trips. But it's how it happens. Do what you want. Call up your friend Misto even, if he doesn't have a date. Go as friends."

Grids considered for a long moment and then nodded, "I think I might. Thanks Mom."

Her mother leaned over, kissing her forehead. "Whatever you decide to do, I'm sure it will be for the best," she said softly. "Good night, honey. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night, Mom."

o.o.o.o

Mac shifted in his sleep the next morning, shortly after sunrise, and woke abruptly from a nightmare. He glanced around his flat, disoriented. Collin, the boy who resided with the Master, sat cross-legged on the foot of his bed staring at him.

Mac jumped and then stilled, before slowly pushing himself into a sitting position, never taking his eyes off the boy.

The child tilted his head to one side, "He said you lived like one of them. I don't understand it."

"Maybe when you're older," Mac deadpanned.

"People are weak. They're stupid. Why would you want to be one?"

Mac winced and he ignored the question. "Did he send you?" he asked, tempted to rise and put a shirt on.

The boy nodded, "He's coming. Soon. Stay out of his way."

"And if I don't?"

Collin slid off the bed, starting toward the door. "He doesn't like you anymore, you know. And you know what he could do to you?"

"Yes," Mac said softly, a trace of fear finally entering his expression.

Collin looked him straight in the eye, "No you don't." With that he slipped out of the apartment.

Mac watched him, swallowing hard. But there was nothing he could do while the sun was still up. How the hell had the boy even gotten in and out?

o.o.o.o

Early that same morning, Mistoffelees yawned as he entered the school with Bomba.

Bombalurina was going on and on about something, "Kevin said he'd bring everything to the Bronze last night. He promised! We'll never get everything ready in time."

"He probably just forgot. It's not that big of a deal is it?"

"You don't understand. He skipped out on me-on _me_- and I don't even mind. God help me, I think it's kinda cute."

Mistoffelees couldn't help but chuckle at that. "Wow, good to know what pushes your buttons." They reached the door to the lounge, looking inside.

"Oh, there they are." She could see the cartoons playing on the TV against the far wall, "They're watching cartoons. That's so -wait, no it's not cute. It's annoying. I'm annoyed." She tried the door, but it was locked so she started digging around for a key to the room. "Men. I don't know why I put up with them."

"Cause you find them cute," Mistoffelees said, smiling faintly.

"Well, Kevin has underestimated the power of my icy stare." She finally got the door open and pulled it open, screaming as Kevin's body fell against her legs.

Mistoffelees froze, his eyes going from the body to the room, finally noticing the strange angle one of the boys on the couch's neck was laying at, and the bloody hand print on the screen.

o.o.o.o

A short while later, Mistoffelees found himself stumbling into the library. Cori looked up from the books he was going over again, "Mistoffelees?"

"I-I, sorry, I should be... I just..." he floundered.

"No, no, shh." He rose, moving over, "What happened?"

"Th-there... in the lounge," he said faintly. "There were... four kids... dead. They were sitting in front of the TV, you know? A-and cartoons were playing b-but they were dead."

Cori gently put a hand on Misto's shoulder, guiding him over to a chair, "Are you alright?"

"No," the teen said, voice pitched wrong.

The librarian looked him over, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't, I just, I came here without actually thinking about it," he admitted softly. "It... was my first response."

Cori blinked at that, "I...Can I get you anything?"

"No," he said softly. "It just," he felt like he needed to explain himself. "You usually have the answers. I always seem to run here when anything happens."

The librarian sighed softly, sitting down in the next chair, "I'm afraid I'm fresh out of answers this week..."

Mistoffelees finally looked seriously at him. "What happened?" he asked softly.

"Griddlebone and I had a bit of a fight, I just need to go over my books again, I may have made a mistake."

"Can... can I help?"

Cori's expression grew wary, "I..."

Mistoffelees caught that expression as well. "Cori... what's going on?"

"It's..." He sighed, "It's an old prophecy. I'm trying to find a way around it."

"Well, I mean, prophecies don't always come true and..."

"The source for this one has never been wrong."

"There's a first time for everything," the teen said softly. "God, this one's got you scared. What is it?"

He swallowed hard, "It predicts that the Master will face the Slayer and...well...he'll win."

For a long moment the other couldn't respond. "That... that would mean... But that..."

Cori looked away, nodding, "I...I'm trying to find some way around it."

"Can I help?" Mistoffelees asked, voice breaking.

"I..." He hesitated, but finally nodded, "I could use the help."

"Thank you," Mistoffelees said and paused. "That is... possibly one of the strangest things I've ever thanked someone for."

"Well, we'd best see what we can find..." Cori managed, unsure how to respond to that either.

Swallowing hard, the younger nodded, rising from the chair and moving over.

o.o.o.o

Grids hesitated before knocking on Misto's door. She pulled the jacket she was wearing a bit tighter.

The door slowly opened to reveal a wan looking Mistoffelees, his pale skin only contrasting harder with the lime green shirt. "Grids," he said, blinking in surprise.

"Hey, Misto. I just heard. Can I come in?"

"Yeah, of course," the teen said, shaking his head slightly as if in a daze, taking a step back and holding the door open for her.

She stepped inside, looking him over, "Are you okay?"

He managed not to laugh hysterically, though it was a close call. "No," he said, though it was more constrained than the no he'd given Coricopat.

She reached out, putting a hand on his arm, "Misto, what happened? They were pretty vague on the news."

He shifted his shoulder slightly, accepting her hand. "I... in the lounge at school, f-four kids were found dead. Not just drained, but... they were really messed up and... the vampires... they'd left the TV running..."

"Oh, Misto..."

"It was different," he said softly and pulled away enough to go sit on the couch.

She moved over, sitting down next to him, smoothing her skirt to one side, "We'll..." She shook her head, not sure how to finish that.

For a moment Mistoffelees just looked at her. He had no idea what to say, or what to do. He couldn't encourage her, but he wanted someone, somewhere to be able to do this. To save them.

"You'll stay in tonight, all right?"

"Yeah, of course I will," he said, swallowing thickly. It was somewhat of a lie though.

She rose, offering him a wan smile, "Take care."

"I like your dress," he said softly.

Grids ran her hand over the white fabric, "Thanks." She slipped out of the house.

Mistoffelees watched her go for a moment before running back upstairs to get what he'd gone home for, and booked it back to the library.

* * *

><p>This was such an annoying chapter to find a break for and keep them about the same length.<p>

Hope everyone enjoys and you know reviews make your authors write more! Cheers all as we hit year one's endgame.


	21. What Can I Say? I Flunked the Written

Demeter watched Coricopat from where she was sitting on the library table. "So, this Master guy's tried to open the Hellmouth, got stuck in it, and now the signs say he's gonna get out. Which opens the Hellmouth, which brings the demons, which ends the world." She paused. "Well damn."

Cori emerged from where he was pulling weapons out of his weapons cabinet. He carried a crossbow and arrows over to where she was sitting, loading the weapon as he nodded, "Yes, that's exactly it. And whatever happens, it's supposed to happen tonight."

"Well, damn," she repeated.

He set the crossbow aside, checking the other weapons, "Alright, I've told you practically everything. Did you manage to reach Brother Luca?"

"Practically?" she asked tilting her head. "And no, he disappeared. He sent out one last global though, but all it said was Isaiah 11.6, which I dutifully looked up," she said, and reached for the paper she'd written it down on.

Cori didn't look up from his work as he recited, "The wolf shall live with the lamb, the leopard shall lie down with the kid, the calf and the lion and the fatling together, and a little child shall lead them."

She blinked, setting the paper down. "Well, you know your texts."

"It's what I do." He sighed, "A little child shall lead them..."

She shrugged. "I don't know, it seems kind of warm and fuzzy for a message of doom."

"That entirely depends on where he is leading them. Aurelius wrote of the Anointed One, 'the Slayer will not know him, and he will lead her into Hell'."

"So," Deme frowned. "This Brother Luca thought the Anointed one was some kid?"

"If the Anointed one is still out there, he or she may well be."

"Well, we should warn the Slayer then, shouldn't we?"

He shook his head, "She isn't going to face the Master." He ran his hand over the crossbow, "I am."

"No you're not." Griddlebone spoke as she crossed the room to them, "So, I'm looking for a kid, huh? He'll take me to the Master, right?"

"Griddlebone, I'm not sending you out there to die. You were right. I've waded about in these old books for so long I've forgotten what the real world is like. It's time I remembered."

"You're still not going up against the Master."

"I've made up my mind," came his adamant reply.

"That's not how it goes. I'm the Slayer."

"I don't care what the books say. Nothing you can say will change my mind." Some part of him knew it was futile, but he wasn't about to let her go to her death.

Grids sighed, "I know." She moved quickly, hitting him hard enough to knock him out. She looked at Demeter for a moment before picking up the cross from Mac, putting it on." When he wakes up, tell him... I don't know. Think of something cool, tell him I said it." She picked up the crossbow, running her hand over it.

"But if you fight him," Deme said softly. "You'll die."

Grids swallowed, nodding, "Maybe. But maybe I'll take him with me, too..." She offered Deme a sad smile before turning and slipping out of the library.

Maybe ten minutes later, Mistoffelees and Tugger skidded into the library. "Cori, we-" Mistoffelees started and paused when he saw Cori still knocked out, though starting to come to, Deme hovering over him. "Huh what?"

Cori moaned, blinking slowly as he sat up, "Good God..." He looked around, starting to rise, "Where is she?"

"She left," Deme said. "They showed up though."

"You let her go?" Cori's hand went to his head as he looked in Misto and Tugger's direction, considering and finally just shook his head, sinking into a chair.

"What was I supposed to do, sit on her?" Deme asked a bit shortly as Mistoffelees rushed over.

"Are you okay? What happened?"

"I..." He looked at Demeter for a long moment, sighing, "I'm sorry." The librarian rubbed his jaw, flexing it carefully, "I'll be fine. Griddlebone has...she's gone to face the Master."

"What?" Mistoffelees yelped and Tugger blanched at him. "B-but..."

"Well, we're going after her right?" Tugger demanded.

"We wouldn't know where to look," Cori sighed.

"Well, we find someone who does then!" Tugger yelled. "Beat up a vamp, get information out of them!"

"Tugger...we haven't the time," Cori murmured.

"Then what the hell are we supposed to do?" he demanded.

"Um, guys, apocalypse? We still have that to worry about," Deme said softly.

"Wait," Mistoffelees blinked at her, finally turning from Cori. "What are you doing here?"

"She's been an invaluable help. And she has a point. We need to prepare for that."

"She's been a... what?" Mistoffelees blinked.

"I'm as surprised to see you here," Deme told him.

"Right, okay, focusing, we'll worry about that later," Mistoffelees shook his head. "How do we prepare?"

Tugger looked at them like they were all mad. "You know what? Fuck this, I'm going to find her."

Cori looked up at Tugger, "We don't even know where she's gone."

"I'll find out," he declared and turned, stalking out.

"Tugger!" Mistoffelees called after him but he was gone.

Cori turned back to the others, "Well, our best bet is to see if we can find anything in the books for the remainder of what will happen tonight."

Mistoffelees swallowed and nodded.

o.o.o.o

Tugger knocked on the door in front of him loudly. Finally, Mac opened it and blinked. "Look who's here," he remarked dryly.

"Mind if I come in?" Tugger asked, brushing past him to the inside.

Mac glared at the far wall for a moment before turning. "Everybody's visiting. I should clean the place up."

"She's gone."

"What?" Mac demanded, all humor disappearing from his face.

"Grids. She went to fight the Master."

Mac's face turned ashen. "He'll kill her."

"Rumor has it," Tugger agreed, crossing his arms over his chest. "So let's not let that happen."

"What do you think we can do?" Mac demanded.

"You know the Master, right? You know where his church is? Take me to him."

"You're so out of your league," Mac said, shaking his head. "He'll kill you before you can breathe."

"How can I say this clearly?" Tugger asked, and suddenly shoved a cross in Mac's face. The taller darted back, hissing at him. "I don't like you," Tugger told him. "At the end of the day I pretty much think you're just a vampire. But Grids loves you. I don't get it. But right now I really need to prove her right, that you're a real person."

"Real people fear," Mac snapped and considered him. "You're in love with her."

"Aren't you?" Tugger asked softly.

o.o.o.o

Cori skimmed over another book, "The Master is as old as any vampire on record. There's no way to tell how powerful he will be if he reaches the surface."

"Okay, I have a question," Deme said, looking through another book. "The Hellmouth opens. Where? If he's underground, and it's where he is, where's it gonna open?"

"Good point..." He considered, "Check through the Black Chronicles. And, um, Mistoffelees? Can you look through the town histories? Search for any location of incidents and such that might be linked to this."

Mistoffelees looked up from where he'd read the same sentence five times. "Huh? Right, of course, give me a sec," he said, rising and going for the computer.

"How big is the Hellmouth?" Deme asked.

"I can't say for certain. Large enough to release what it contains," Cori replied.

"Great," she muttered, and Mistoffelees swallowed hard from where he was clicking through the computer.

o.o.o.o

Griddlebone followed the Anointed one into the tunnel, pausing when the child stopped. He indicated she was to go alone. Holding the crossbow at the ready she made her way carefully into the church. She descended the steps, her gaze sweeping the area.

"Welcome," the Master said, spreading his arms wide, and looking exactly like he had when nightmares walked the world.

"Thanks for having me," She didn't turn to face him yet, "You really ought to talk to your contractor. I think you've got some water damage."

He smirked, and when she turned, he was right behind her. "Ah good. The feeble banter portion of the fight. Darling, why don't we-"

She whirled, firing the crossbow.

He caught the arrow out of the air. "Nice shot."

Grids hurriedly reloaded, her gaze fixed on the vampire before her.

He shook his head sadly at her. "You're not going to kill me with that thing."

"Don't be so sure..."

"You still don't understand your part in this," he said, shaking his head and disappearing back into the shadows. "You're not the hunter. You're the lamb."

Her eyes widened, but she turned, trying to locate him, "For somebody all-powerful, you sure do like to hide..." The Slayer made her way carefully through the church, trying to locate her opponent, the crossbow at the ready.

"I'm just waiting for you," he said, voice from the other side of the room. "I want this moment to last."

She whirled, still trying to locate him, her path having taken her in front of a pool of water. "I don't."

"I understand," he said, voice soothing as suddenly he rose from the shadows behind her, knocking the crossbow to the ground.

She startled, starting to move away from him.

The Master held her tightly. "You tried. It was noble of you. You heard the prophecy that I was going to break free and you came to stop me. But prophecies are tricky creatures. They don't tell you everything." He was whispering intimately in her ear. "You're the one that frees me," he said, smiling almost fondly but it was terrifying to behold. "If you hadn't come, I couldn't go. Just think about that."

With that, he sunk his fangs in her neck.

Griddlebone cried out, her eyes closing as her strength waned. Her legs gave out and she fell limp in his grasp.

"God the power!" he roared, throwing his head back after only a few swallows, not nearly enough to drain her blood. "By the way..." he said, dropping her, letting her land on her knees and then face-down in the pool of water. "I like your dress."

He crossed over to the mystical wall that had kept him trapped and shoved his hand through it. Grinning as the rest of it fell apart, he stepped through and up to the outside world.

o.o.o.o

Coricopat sighed, closing yet another book. "There's nothing in here. The Vampires have been gathering. They know he's coming, but the question is where."

"Will they gather at the Hellmouth?" Deme asked.

"The last time he tried to rise was the Harvet," Mistoffelees said from the computer, almost growling in frustration when he found nothing. "He sent a bunch of vampires out to gather blood for him."

"Where'd they go?" Deme asked.

"The Bronze," Cori answered.

"The prom!" Mistoffelees said, eyes widening.

"We've got to warn them," Deme said firmly, standing.

"You two go. I'll concentrate on demon killing practices," Coricopat said.

"My car's in the lot," Deme said already going for the door. Mistoffelees lingered for a moment, brushing a hand over Cori's shoulder.

"Good luck," he said softly.

Cori offered him a weak smile, "You too. Stay close together, and for God's sake be careful."

"We will," he said, just as softly and headed for the doors with Deme. As they reached the parking lot, Mistoffelees looked around.

"What if they get to the Bronze before us?" Deme asked.

"I wouldn't worry about that," the teen said, freezing.

"Oh?"

He pointed to where a slowly moving line of Vampires were approaching the school. "They're not going to the Bronze," he said. Looking around, several vamps were between them and the car, and another couple were in front of the school doors.

"What do we do now?" Deme asked.

"I vote panic," Mistoffelees replied.

"Why are they coming here?" Deme asked.

A car came screeching up next to them, Bombalurina in the driver's seat, "Get in!"

o.o.o.o

Mac pulled Tugger back hard. "The Master's escaped," he said, voice soft and full of terror. Tugger just looked at him and they continued.

Once in the Master's lair, Mac let out a cry and ran forward, lifting Grids out of the pool and turning her around. "She's dead."

"She can't be," Tugger protested.

"She's not breathing," the vampire replied and glanced down. "He didn't drain her though. She just drowned."

"Then there's a shot," Tugger said.

"You have to do it," Mac said, looking at Tugger with the pain of the world in his eyes. "I have no breath."

Tugger stared at him for a long moment, before sinking down and trying to perform CPR. "Come on," he begged. "Please, come on... Breathe! Please breathe!"

Grids' eyes finally opened and she sucked in a huge gasp of air, immediately rolling over and coughing up water.

"Welcome back," Tugger said softly, and Mac leaned forward to help her up.

She looked up, her eyes focusing finally, "Tugger? Mac?" She sat up carefully, reaching to take Mac's hand and lever herself up, "The Master..."

"He's gone up," Mac said softly, helping her stand.

She got to her feet, making sure she was steady, "Then we go after him."

"You're still weak," Tugger protested and Mac's expression agreed with him.

"No...I'm not. I feel strong. Different somehow."

The two men looked at each other. "Grids," Mac started.

She looked away from him toward the entrance to the church, "Come on. This needs to be dealt with." As she strode out, the two followed her a bit more warily.

o.o.o.o

Mistoffelees and Demeter scrambled into Bomba's car.

Bomba glanced at them, "I was on my way out, but the gate's locked. Who are these guys?"

"Vampires," Mistoffelees replied, as one suddenly leapt on the car.

Bomba shrieked at that, "What do we do?"

"We've got to get to the library," the shorter teen replied.

"Library. Right. Great." She slammed her foot down on the gas pedal as she turned her car in that direction, the Vampire on top still hanging on.

"Of course," Mistoffelees remarked, bracing himself against the seat. "We generally walk there..."

"You want to outrun these things?" Bomba shot back as she drove her car through the doors and down the hall to the library, slamming on the brakes right in front of the library doors, causing the vampire to finally fall off.

"No, you're right, driving's a great plan," Mistoffelees remarked, getting out quickly and bolting through the doors, Deme on his heels.

Bomba was the last in, a vampire missing grabbing her by inches.

Cori was on his feet and moving over to them as they started finding things to barricade the door with, "What's going on?"

"Guess!" Deme replied and Mistoffelees' eyes trailed to the giant crack in the floor.

"But why are they coming _here_?" Cori spoke, hauling a filing cabinet in front of the door.

A sudden crash was heard in the back. "They're coming in through the stacks," Mistoffelees said in shock.

"Come on then," Deme said, pulling him with her to shut the doors.

Cori turned at another crash, "My office..." He left Bomba to finish with the main doors as he hurried to barricade the office as well.

The computer teacher and Mistoffelees got a bookcase in front of the door, as a tendril started creeping from the crack toward Mistoffelees' foot.

Bomba shrieked as an arm reached in and grabbed her, "Oww! Help!" She beat at it, finally giving in and biting it until it released her, "See how _you_ like it!"

Cori entered his office in time to see a Vampire breaking the window. He picked up a stake and slammed it into the creature. The vamp disintegrated and the librarian began moving a bookcase in front of the aperture.

The tendril suddenly grabbed Mistoffelees, pulling hard and causing him to fall over, Demeter grabbing him automatically and holding on. "Charles!" she screamed as Mistoffelees cried out.

Cori darted out of his office, freezing at the sight of a multi-headed demon emerging from the floor of the library, "The Hellmouth..." He shook himself out of it, running to grab a battle axe from the weapons cabinet, taking the stairs two at a time to get up to where Demeter and Misto were.

o.o.o.o

Up on the school roof, the Master was grinning, arms wide as he stood by the library skylight. "Yes... come forth, my child, come into my world!"

Grids spoke from behind him, "I don't think it's yours quite yet."

He turned, disbelief etched in his face. "But... you're dead."

"I may be dead, but I'm still pretty. Which is more than I can say for you."

"You were destined to die," he said, angry. "It was written!"

She shrugged, "What can I say? I flunked the written."

His hand shot out, clutching the air. He locked eyes with her. "Come here," he commanded.

She came as he commanded, never taking her eyes off of him, each step sure, but this was not fully on her own terms.

"Do you really think you can best me here, when you could not below?" the Master asked, voice harsh.

She came right up to him, finally tilting her head to one side, "Did you know you have fruit punch mouth?"

"What?"

She hit him, hard, in the jaw, sending him to the ground, "Save the hypnosis crap for the tourists."

He growled, throwing a blow at her. They sparred back and forth across the roof before he finally grabbed her, the skylight behind her. Grids glanced over her shoulder to see a broken table sticking up, it looked sharp enough for her needs.

"Where are your jibes now?" the Master demanded. "Will you laugh when my Hell is on earth?"

She grabbed him, by the throat and arm, her grasp stronger than his, "You really that excited about Hell?" She pulled him in close, "Go there." The girl lifted the vampire, flipping him over her head and throwing him behind her so he crashed through the skylight, landing impaled on the shard of table.

He opened his mouth to scream, unable to actually do so as his body turned to dust, leaving a skeleton behind him.

The battle that had been raging in the library stopped at that as the demon in the Hellmouth let out a shriek and abruptly pulled itself back into hell, leaving the four in the library staring frozen in shock.

Grids looked down at the damage below and then descended from the roof to meet Mac and Tugger, who she had left guarding the stairs up to the roof.

Cori drew a shaky breath, moving over to where Misto and Deme were, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Deme said, and Mistoffelees just managed to nod, unable to speak as the other three entered.

Coricopat offered Mistoffelees a hand, glancing at the others, "The Vampires?"

Bomba swallowed, "Gone."

"The Master?" Mac asked, as Mistoffelees took the hand, using it to stand himself back up.

"Dead, and the Hellmouth has closed," the librarian glanced at Grids, "Griddlebone?"

She swallowed hard, trembling as she bit back what might have almost been a sob, "I-I'm sorry. It's...it's been a really long day." She glanced at Mac.

He rested both of his hands on her shoulders, standing behind her, a solid and reassuring presence at her back. Mistoffelees moved forward too, resting a hand on hers.

"Yeah, she died and everything," Tugger said, forcing his voice to be light though he was outside the circle of comfort. She leaned back against Mac, slightly reassured.

Cori offered her a faint smile, "I should have known that wouldn't stop you."

"What do we do now?" Deme asked.

"Well, I hear there's a dance over at the Bronze, could be fun," Tugger remarked.

Bomba nodded, "Yeah, I vote for that!"

"Grids?" Mistoffelees asked softly, though he glanced back at Coricopat.

Griddlebone nodded slightly, "Sure. We-we saved the world. We deserve to party." She looked down at her now stained and tattered white dress, "I mean...I got all dressed up."

Mac smiled at her. "That you did. And it's a nice dress..."

She managed a smile at that, "Thanks..."

"What about him?" Deme asked, motioning back to the pile of bones.

Griddlebone looked in that direction, "He's not going anywhere."

They turned, heading as a group for the doorway, leaving the remains behind to be dealt with at a later time.

"What's the story with the car?" Tugger was asking.

Bomba smiled, "Oh, that was me saving the day."

Cori's brows rose at the sight of the hallway, "And causing property damage..."

Tugger actually offered her a grin. "Nice going..." he actually sounded suitably impressed.

"You are going to dance right?" Deme asked Cori.

"I don't dance," came Cori's reply.

"Oh you will," both Deme and Mistoffelees replied and glanced at each other before turning back to him.

As they left, Mac's hand reached down, taking Griddlebone's with his.

Grids twined her fingers with his, leaning her head on his shoulder, "I've missed you."

"I'm here now," he replied softly.

She paused, the others continuing on as she turned to face him, "Thank you."

"For?" he asked in confusion, looking down.

"Coming to find me."

He tucked a strand of her hair back. "Any time, love," he said. "Shall we go to the dance?"

She leaned into the touch slightly, nodding, "I think we shall." He led her out, their hands still together.

* * *

><p>And that, ladies and gentlemen is the end of the first story. Stay tuned for the second part to be up soon! In the meantime, we have a couple other CATS stories going if any dear readers would like to check those out while waiting. Thanks everyone who read this, we hope you enjoy it! But remember, that review button down there makes your author's days so much better and brighter.<p> 


End file.
